


Not a Moment Too Soon

by idra



Series: Renegades, Rebels, and Rogues [4]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Rape & previous abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Andy's only concern is taking care of Mardy, but he has hopes for the future.





	1. At the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The final of the prequels. There's less about the bad stuff from the previous and we're onto the more becoming a family stuff.
> 
> As usual, if you see anything drastically wrong, please let me know.

At eight years old, Andy loved Texas and his family. He delighted in following his older brother, Lawrence, around his farm, though he didn't like working with his dad on their farm, not too far from Lawrence's place. But mostly, he looked up to his brother, John. So, when Andy was fifteen and his brother had been a Texas Ranger, Andy decided then and there that he was going to follow in John's footsteps instead of their dad's. He knew that farming and ranching wasn't for him, though he knew his dad had hopes of him running the farm. 

At fifteen, Andy had become the youngest Texas Ranger in history-- they were notorious for not taking anyone who was under eighteen. He loved his work, but Andy always felt as though something was missing from his life, though he could never be quite sure what it was that was missing. He was also the most infamous Texas Ranger, with many outlaws trying to draw down on him, just so they could say that they were the one who killed Andy Roddick. 

He knew that the criminals considered it a badge of honour when they shot and killed Rangers, but somehow, he was always the better man, even if he wasn't quite old enough to be considered a man. But he grew tired of the life, unable to stay in one place long because he was always needed somewhere else. And, though he frequently headed back home to see his family, he knew that he wasn't as welcome with them as he was with strangers, because his mom saw his being a Ranger as a betrayal of his father's wishes and his brother, Lawrence, hated that Andy had gotten out and he hadn't. Only John was exempt from making him feel unwelcome, but considering they usually worked together as partners, they had to work together and get along. 

But then the moment came that would change his life for forever, although he didn't know it at the time. His brother was killed and he was cast adrift. His family wanted nothing to do with him, because he hadn't been with John when John and a couple of their compatriots had raided the Indian encampment looking for a bank robber that had supposedly been hiding out there. The Indians hadn't taken well to being raided and had lashed out, causing a full blown panic, which had gotten John and two other Rangers killed by the bad guys. Only one got away. Andy gladly got revenge for his brother's death on one of the men, but he felt restless and needed to find something new to do with his life, because even though he did truly enjoy being a Ranger, he couldn't continue doing it. 

And it wasn't until he walked into the McEnroe Saloon in Austin and first laid eyes on a pretty boy with bright blue eyes and longish blond hair that he realized he could have a future outside of being a Ranger. While he was attracted to the blue-eyed blonde, he wanted to help him more than he wanted to fuck him when he saw the whore being abused by Patrick McEnroe. And so he did, rescuing the whore whose name was Mardy and they left Austin, heading for anywhere but there, finally deciding to move to a small town called Bluebonnet. 

Andy felt at home in Bluebonnet, finally able to be himself and despite the fact that he wanted to stay out of law enforcement, when the townspeople came to him and offered him the job of Sheriff, he took it, because he knew deep down, he needed the adventure. It also helped that Mardy felt safe in Bluebonnet, so Andy was able to leave his friend alone on occasion. Now, all he wanted to do was help Mardy get better, and keep his small town safe from any harm.


	2. Bluebonnet, Texas

Andy watched over the rim of his cup of coffee, as Mardy moved about the kitchen with a slow, painful gait. Even though most of his injuries had healed, he had a nagging knee injury that acted up every now and then. "Need help?" he asked again. It was the third or fourth time he'd asked the question and every time he got the same scowl as an answer. He shrugged and went back to drinking his coffee, then glanced down at the week old newspaper. It was hard to get brand new news in Bluebonnet, though rumour had it there'd be a telegraph office put in soon. 

He glanced up when there was a knock on the door and noticed that Mardy was breathing heavily and staring at the door in that wide-eyed shocked way he had. Andy stood and made his way to the door, forcing himself to smile at Belle. "Ma'am," he murmured, tilting his hat at her. 

"Sheriff, there's some hooligans trying to cause a fight in my saloon. I expect you to take care of it." 

"Do I get to shoot anyone?" Andy asked, smiling when she frowned at him. He liked the whore; she always gave off a sort of motherly vibe towards him and was always kind to Mardy, even though Mardy usually shied away from her. Anyone who showed Mardy any kind of kindness was liked by the former Ranger. "All right, I'm goin'." 

Turning, he saw Mardy staring at Belle-- either fear or hatred blazing in those stunning blue eyes-- and he knew he couldn't leave the lady alone with his friend. "Belle, c'mon back with me." 

"Now, Sheriff, you go take care of those boys. I want to talk to your young friend here." 

Andy's lips quirked up in a half smile. Though he was the younger of the two men, everyone treated him as the elder. He wasn't sure if it was because of his protectiveness or if it was because Mardy just seemed-- and in the end, _was_ \-- that fragile. "All right. I'll be back shortly." 

He fingered his hat and headed out the door, reluctant to leave Mardy alone with the whore, but knowing he had to do his duty. He'd retired as a Ranger, mostly by choice, though there had been the element of not wanting to have to drag Mardy all over Texas and back. But as soon as the townsfolk in Bluebonnet got to know him and found out that he'd been one of the most feared Texas Ranger's in history-- even though he was only fifteen when he joined-- they'd immediately begged him to be Sheriff, since their former Sheriff had gotten himself shot in a shoot out at Belle's place. 

As he walked the short distance to Belle's saloon, he contemplated the trek he and Mardy had gone on after he'd killed Patrick McEnroe. They'd made fast time getting to this small town, mostly because Andy knew Mardy couldn't take the stress of being out in the wild where anyone and anything could sneak up on them and attack. Though he'd never categorize Mardy as a coward-- in Andy's opinion, anyone who made it through all the shit that Mardy had survived couldn't be a coward-- Mardy was on edge most of the time and even Andy had to step carefully around him to avoid startling the former whore. It wasn't that Mardy was ever violent, more that he'd have complete panic attacks and Andy didn't know how to handle them, so often he'd resorted to locking Mardy in rooms and leaving him to his attack. He knew that it probably wasn't the best way to deal with Mardy, but it was the only way he'd had to deal. 

He sighed and walked down the road, pushing his way into the saloon. The fight that had broken out sometime between when Belle left and Andy arrived stopped almost immediately and Andy smirked, knowing the men were most likely afraid of him. He'd grown used to that over the years and now enjoyed watching men who were bigger than him or older than him be frightened when he walked into a room. "Now, what seems to be the problem here?" he asked, glancing from one man to the next, taking in the fact that there were three men who'd been involved in the fight. 

"Sheriff," one of the men said, stepping forward. "There ain't no problem." 

"Well, that's not what Miss Belle says, and I have to tell you, I'm going to take her word over yours." 

"She's nothing but a whore!" one of the other men snarled. 

"At least she makes her living honestly," Andy replied, glaring at the man, his hand hovering over his gun and all of the men in the bar-- not just the three involved in the fight-- glanced to his hand and took an involuntary step backwards. "Which is more than I can say for you boys. Cattle rustling, isn't that what I arrested you for, Jake?" he asks, focused on the third man who had yet to speak. 

Everyone turned to stare at Jake, who went for his gun, but before he could even brush against it, Andy had drawn his and shot Jake between the eyes. "Now, boys, are we going to have any more fights in Miss Belle's saloon?" 

The two others that had been fighting both shook their heads and ran for the door, and Andy distantly heard horses pounding down the main drive. Andy smiled and tipped his hat at the bartender, then at the prostitutes that had gathered on the steps. "Ladies," he murmured before turning on his heel to head back home. Halfway there, he saw Belle walking towards him. "Ma'am, I had to kill one of them, but the other two are gone." 

"Thank you, Sheriff." She paused and frowned, looking like she wanted to say something. 

"What is it, ma'am?" 

"Your friend... he's... he's not well." 

"I'm doing my best for him, Belle." Andy knew he sounded defensive, but he hated it when anyone questioned his taking care of Mardy. They weren't there and they hadn't seen how bad Mardy could get. "I don't know what else I can do to help him." 

"What that boy needs is a job. Can't he work for you in your office?" 

Andy raised an eyebrow at that and smiled slightly. "Mardy already does work in my office. He doesn't like it when I'm too far away from him." 

"Well, then, hon, maybe you should just fuck him and see if that helps." Belle glared at Andy and put her hands on her hips, eyebrows raised expectantly. 

Andy fought back a laugh and shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I'm the one person he trusts and if I tried to have sex with him, he'd never forgive me." Andy sighed and glanced towards the house before continuing, "He was... pardon my language, ma'am, but he was a whore and not happy about it when I first met him. I had to kill his keeper in order to get him away and he's still skittish when people even think about sex around him." 

"Well, you need to figure something out. He's going to be in real trouble if he doesn't try to heal himself soon." With that, Belle stalked past Andy back to her saloon. 

Andy sighed and shook his head, tucking his hands in his pockets as he started for home. He didn't know what he could do to help Mardy, though he had some ideas, but he couldn't force his friend to do anything and he didn't want to because he didn't want to hurt Mardy any worse. He just hoped that someday, someone would come along who would be able to help Mardy be more like a normal man than the scared little boy he currently was. 

He started back for home, nodding at the tall man walking towards him. "Sheriff?" the man said, causing Andy to look him over, automatically checking for weapons, but the tall man apparently wasn't wearing a gun so Andy smiled. 

"Name's Bob. Bryan." 

"Well, which is it?" Andy asked, frowning up at the other man. 

The man grinned. "Bob is my first name. Bryan's the surname, Sheriff." 

"Oh. Nice to meet you, Bob." 

"And you. I was wonderin' if we were gettin' the telegraph office in soon?" 

"Supposedly. I haven't talked to the telegraph people but I think they're sending someone to check out the building two doors down from me." 

"Ah. Good. Well, I have to get goin' to the store before Andre closes up for lunch." Bob tipped his hat at Andy who returned the gesture and finished the short walk home. 

He headed for the kitchen, surprised to see Mardy just sitting at the table, staring at his plate of food. "Mardy?" 

"Hey, Andy... Belle offered me a job at her bar." 

"Doing what?" Andy asked, taking off his hat and setting it on the hook near the door. He joined Mardy at the table after filling a plate with the stew Mardy had made. 

"Bartending, maybe cooking." 

"What about Robby? Isn't he the bartender?" 

"Apparently, his boyfriend wants him to move out to the farm with him." Mardy shrugged and continued staring at his plate. "What should I do?" 

"Do you want to work for her?" 

"As long as I don't have to whore myself out... I think I would like having a job." 

"Then say yes. It's not like I need you around to take care of me," Andy murmured reaching across the table and carefully patting Mardy's hand. "Which farm?" 

"The Bryan's place, I think is what she said." 

"Ah, I just met his boyfriend then." 

"Mike? Really?" 

"Oh. Must be brothers that run the place. No, I met Bob." 

Mardy nodded, looking up with a slight smile. "I wonder how they can stand living together?" 

"We do it." 

"But we're not really brothers," Mardy said with a sigh.

Andy tilted his head, eyes narrowing. "I can't imagine they'd both stay together if they didn't get along." 

"I guess." Mardy shrugged and began eating, and Andy knew that he was trying to forget the conversation, but he couldn't help but want to draw the other man out. Even though he considered Mardy his best and closest friend, he didn't know much about Mardy except for he had been a whore and hadn't enjoyed it because his keeper had abused him.

"I have two brothers. Older, both of them. John's the reason I became a Ranger," he said with a slight smile. 

Mardy raised his head, looking surprised and Andy realized that even he never really talked about his past. "Yeah, I decided to follow in my brother, John's footsteps. Mama and Daddy weren't real happy with me, but I knew I had to do it. I just felt pulled to it." 

"You said you have two brothers?" 

"Yeah. John and Lawrence." Andy smiled. "Lawrence is a farmer out east, close to Dallas. Nice spread, they do some cattle herding too and I think they even have pigs and goats." 

"And you decided to follow in John's footsteps?" 

"Well, I always hated helping Lawrence on the farm, and my Daddy was a farmer too and I couldn't stand that. John's job seemed important and fun." 

Mardy smiled until Andy asked, "So, do you have any siblings?" 

"Just one," Mardy said finally. "Sister. Meredith. I haven't seen her for years. She came to see me once when I was in Austin so I'm sure she wouldn't want to see me again." 

"Why?" 

Mardy just shook his head and turned his attention back to his plate. "So, where's your mom and dad?" 

"Mama's living with Lawrence and his wife. Daddy died a couple of years ago, shortly after I became a Ranger." Andy sighed and touched Mardy's hand. "And your parents?" 

"Mom's... kicked me out. Dad died years ago. I hated him. I tried to protect Mom, but..." He trailed off with a sigh and shook his head. "Anyhow. Do you ever want to go see your mom and brothers?" 

"Well, when I was a Ranger, I used to go out that way a lot, but... ever since John died on a raid into an Indian encampment where some bank robbers were hiding out; my family doesn't really want to see me. I'm too much of a reminder of him." 

"I'm sorry about your brother. When did he... when was he killed?" 

Andy closed his eyes, feeling the burn of tears. "Just about a month before I met you. That's why I was at their place," he said softly, not mentioning the McEnroe name so as not to make Mardy angry or upset. "I wanted to drown my sorrows in beer and a man." 

"So, you've always preferred men?" 

"Yeah, mostly." Andy opened his eyes; glad they'd gotten off the subject of his brother. "When I first became a Ranger, I had my choice of any man or woman I could ever want, but the women just didn't make me burn the way men do. So, I figured out pretty quickly that I like men. What about you? Do you honestly prefer men or is that just... what happened to you?" 

"I don't know, I guess." Mardy just blinked at him, then smiled suddenly. "I mean, I've had women offer themselves to me, but... I wouldn't even know what to do with them. I mean, I assume they don't want it the way men do, and that's all I've ever known." 

Andy nodded, smiling back. "I guess that makes sense. But are you attracted to women at all?" 

"No. Or maybe I just don't know the right women, but no, I just... some of the men that Patrick brought to me, were very gentle and I liked it, but once Patrick found out I enjoyed being with some people, he made sure that only the meanest were brought to me." Mardy inhaled, holding his breath for a few seconds before exhaling loudly. "I guess I really like men better, but... I don't trust anyone enough to mount me, so it doesn't quite matter." 

"Well, someday you're bound to find someone who you'll love and trust enough to take you the way you should be taken." Andy squeezed Mardy's hand and smiled at him. "Now, why don't we finish our dinner and you can go tell Belle that you'll work for her, while I go take care of some business in the office?" 

"Good plan," Mardy replied, smiling back. And Andy for once had hope that Mardy might just be okay.

Mardy glanced up from the bar as Andy walked in and he waved to his best friend then went back to pouring drinks for the table full of miners that had dropped in with their weeks' pay. He put the drinks on a tray as Andy sat down. "Be right back, And," he muttered, walking over to the table and laughing with the men as he handed out drinks. 

Andy grinned and nodded to Bob as he joined Andy at the bar. "How's it goin', Bob?" 

"Bob? I'm Mike." 

"But... I met you only a couple of days ago and you told me your name is Bob?" 

Mike laughed and shook his head. "Bob and I are twins. Almost no one can tell us apart." 

"Oh. Sorry. Well, nice to meet ya, then Mike." Andy laughed as well and shook hands with the farmer. "So, you're the one who's with the former bartender, right?" 

"Yep. Bob's boyfriend lives with us too. In fact, James is over at the general store picking up some groceries, while I came in with Robby to get his last weeks' pay." 

"Ah. Sounds like a good situation." 

"It works for us," Mike said, nodding when Mardy returned. "How's it going, Mardy?" 

"Well enough. Whiskey, And?" 

Andy nodded, focused on Mardy. Mike patted Andy on the shoulder and headed for the door. "See you both around," he said, waving goodbye. 

Andy waved absently but kept his attention on Mardy. "You enjoying your work?" 

"I like working here," Mardy said after a moment. "It's not exactly the most comfortable, being around the whores, but Belle's promised me that I don't have to do anything I'm not comfortable with and the girls mostly stay away from me."

"Sounds like a good situation," Andy replied, sipping at his whiskey as Belle sauntered up to the bar. He glanced up at her when she patted his shoulder. "Ma'am." 

"Sheriff," she said, smiling at him. "So, tell me Sheriff, when are you going to come see my girls?" 

Blushing, Andy shook his head. "Not that they aren't beautiful, but I'm not quite interested in any of them. Not really my type," he said, glancing at Mardy out of the corner of his eye. Mardy was grinning from ear to ear as he wiped down the bar and Andy scowled at him.

"He likes men," Mardy said, gesturing to the girls who were sitting on various men's laps. "They really aren't his type and definitely not someone he'd be with." 

"Oh. Guess maybe I should have a few men around here for the likes of you, then," Belle said, patting Andy's hand. "Mardy, would you be a dear and go get the case of whiskey from the storage room?" 

Mardy nodded, eyes wider than normal at Belle's words. She caught the look and sighed. "Honey, I didn't mean I'd ask you to sell yourself. That's not for you and I know that. All I ask is that you tend bar and cook on occasion." 

Mardy nodded again and headed through the kitchen doors. Andy sighed and glanced at Belle. "Maybe you shouldn't bring in any male whores. I don't think his sanity is up to that." 

"You're probably right. I didn't mean to upset him. I like Mardy. He's a good boy." 

"Yeah, he is." Andy smiled and patted her hand.

Belle grinned and headed over to the piano and started to play. Mardy returned, putting away the whiskey he'd pulled from storage. He glanced over at Belle, then looked at Andy. "So, what brings you in here?" 

"Thought I'd grab some supper and a drink and just hang around for a while. Friday nights are usually pretty hopping in here and I don't want to be dragged from home. Maybe if I'm here, the problems'll stay at a minimum." 

Mardy nodded and grabbed a rag, wiping down where he'd set the box that had held the whiskey. "I'll go grab you some chicken and dumplings." 

"Thanks." Andy sat back and watched as Mardy headed into the kitchen, then he turned his attention to the room around him. Most of the men were still fairly sober, though a handful were well past being drunk. He knew most of them wouldn't get out of hand, though he usually had to break up a few fights most Friday nights. 

He turned back when Mardy set a plate of food in front of him and he smiled at the blue-eyed man. "It really looks like you've found your spot," he said, digging into the food as Mardy poured a man a few seats down a drink. 

"Yeah, I like it here." Mardy nodded and handed over the drink, taking the payment and putting it in the till before leaning on the bar. "Ya know, maybe you should take Belle up on her offer of hospitality. I know you're probably in need..." 

"I'm fine, Mardy," Andy said firmly. "Besides, I really am not attracted to women, and I don't want to have to pay for it anyhow." 

Mardy laughed softly at that and nodded, going back to wiping things down behind the bar. Andy focused on his food, half-listening to the conversations going on around him.


	3. Time Goes On

Andy stepped into the general store a few days later and tipped his hat at Andre, glancing around at the musty merchandise before he headed for the counter. "Need to order some food," he said, approaching the old man behind the counter. 

"All right." Andre pulled out a tablet of paper and poised his pencil above it. "Let me know what you need." 

Andy ran down the list that Mardy had given him, trying to remember everything and when he was done, Andre nodded slowly. "I've got most of it in stock, but I'm not too sure 'bout some of those spices. Might have to special order them." 

"No problem. If you could just get it all together, I'll come back in a bit to pay for it." 

"Sure thing... oh, Sheriff, I've been meaning to ask, are you and that boy you're living with lovers?" 

Andy narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm warning you now, Agassi, Mardy is off limits, and if I so much as think you've made a move in his direction, I'll happily shoot you dead." 

Andre nodded. "Fine. Just wondered." 

"Well, don't wonder anymore and never let your mind wander to thoughts of Mardy!" Andy turned on his heel and stalked out, heading for the saloon. He spotted Mardy behind the bar and nodded to him before making a beeline straight for Belle. "Can we talk?" 

Belle stood up and led Andy into a small bedroom just off the kitchen. "What is it, Sheriff?" 

"I just wanted to warn you that Agassi has been looking in Mardy's direction. Do me a favour and make sure that jackass doesn't come near him when he comes here, please." 

"I can do that, darlin'. I'll help you protect Mardy." 

"Thanks, Belle." Andy leaned down, kissing her on the cheek before he went back to his office. Once he was locked in his office, he straightened up some paperwork. But inside he was seething, unable to stand the thought that Andre might hurt Mardy and cause Mardy to have a relapse. He growled and stood up, heading back to the general store. He spotted Andre talking to another customer and he walked up, not caring that he was interrupting. "You sick bastard," he snarled, grabbing Andre around the throat and slamming him against the wall. "You stay far, far away from Mardy, or else." 

"Or else what, Sheriff?" Andre asked, pushing Andy back a few steps but couldn't break Andy's hold on him. 

"Or else I'll hurt you. And trust me, Andre, when I say that I will take great pleasure in hurting you if you go anywhere near Mardy." With that he let the older man go and turned on his heel, stomping out of the store. He headed back to his office, hoping that he would be able to walk off his anger, but it didn't work, so he headed for the stables, climbing on his horse. He knew that she couldn't go fast, but he just needed to get away. 

He rode for a while, finally coming across a large cattle ranch. He stopped and slid off the horse, heading for the main house, stopping when he saw Bob or maybe it was Mike, coming towards him, covered in blood. "Hey there," he shouted, waving at the twin. 

The twin walked up and smiled. "Andy. I was just about to head in and clean up. What can I do for you?" 

"Nothing. I was just riding and noticed the house. I thought I'd swing by and say hi to whoever lived here." He smiled and waved at the other twin who was walking up to them. "Hey there." 

"Hi, Sheriff." Twin two smiled and looked at his brother. "Bob, James is ready for the heads, so whenever you're ready?" 

"What're you slaughtering?" Andy asked, looking over Bob's shoulder as Robby started walking towards them. 

"Hogs. You and Mardy wouldn't be interested in some meat, would you? We had too many sows to kill this year and it'll go to waste if we don't get rid of it." 

"I'm sure Mardy'd like that. When should I come by and pick it up?" 

Bob glanced at his brother then at Robby. They all seemed to communicate silently before Bob nodded and said, "Well, tomorrow, it should be ready to go if you wanna swing by in the morning?" 

"I can do that. Good seeing you boys again." Andy nodded at the other man, heading back for his horse. He climbed back on and waved goodbye, turning the horse back towards town. He smiled to himself as he went, not sure if he was shocked or not that they were so friendly. His brother's ranch was never run that easily, and they never gave away food, rarely even selling anything but live cows to ranchers up north. He sighed, heading back into town.

He headed back to the general store and found his box of groceries, setting the money for them on the counter before going back to the house, glad that he hadn't had to face the older man. He got home, unpacking the groceries and putting them away before picking up the paper and heading into the living room where he sprawled on the couch to take a nap.

Andy woke as the sun was going down and he blinked in the mid-dark, trying to get his bearings before calling out, "Mardy? You home?" 

No answer was forthcoming, so he pushed himself to a sitting position and grabbed his hat off the floor where it had fallen during his sleep. He sighed and stood up, straightening his clothes before going into the kitchen. He contemplated cooking for about half a second before turning on his heel and heading for Belle's Saloon. At least there he knew he could get food and a drink and he wouldn't have to worry about cleaning up. 

Once he arrived at Belle's, he grabbed a table, glancing around the nearly empty bar and waved to Mardy who immediately joined him. "Hungry?" Mardy asked, propping his feet up on the chair next to Andy. 

Andy smiled and took the drink Mardy offered him, nodding. "Yeah, thought you might be home to fix dinner, but since you weren't I figured I'd come here and make you cook for me." 

Mardy laughed and Andy smiled, happier than ever that Mardy had taken the job of bartender. "Yeah, well, I would've been home, but Belle got a letter and had to head out." 

"So, you're in charge of everything?" 

"Yep." Mardy glanced around, before leaning forward to whisper, "Belle might have to sell this place, but you can't say anything. The girls don't know and no one else is supposed to. Apparently, her daddy's real sick and since he lives up in Montana, she's thinking about moving in with him up there. Plus, she said she wants to be near her other family." 

Andy nodded, mind working overtime before he finally said, "Why don't you buy this place if she does sell? You could easily do the job and you like it here." 

"I couldn't afford it, even if I wanted to." 

"Yes, you could." Andy smiled and patted Mardy's hand. "Fishy, I could loan you the money you don't have, but I know you've got quite a bit saved up. Not to mention, I know what was in the Bible you insisted on taking from the McEnroes." 

Mardy flushed and glanced down at the table. "Maybe... I'll talk to Belle when she gets back and see what kind of price she's asking." 

"You should. And hey, it's not like I don't know where you live." Andy winked at him and settled back in his seat. "You wanna grab me something to eat?" 

"Certainly. Pan-fried steak is on the menu tonight. Mashed potatoes and gravy, biscuits and slaw and corn if you want it." 

"Damn, you've made a feast." 

Mardy grinned in response. "Sort of. I wanted to try a new recipe for the biscuits and the slaw, which is why they've been added. It was supposed to be just the steak, potatoes and corn." 

"Well, it all sounds good, so bring me a plate, will ya?" 

"Be right back," Mardy said, standing up and Andy watched him go into the kitchen. 

A short time later, Mardy returned, setting a plate in front of Andy just as the doors to the saloon opened up. Both men turned to the doors, staring at the blonde stranger, blue eyes apprehensive, hazel eyes curious.

"Hello. I was told that the Sheriff was here?" the man says, accent strange and unfamiliar. 

Mardy pointed to Andy, before he stepped forward. "Can I get you a drink?" 

"Please." The man turned to Andy and smiled. "Hello, Sheriff. I am Lleyton Hewitt. I was sent here by the telegraph home office." 

"Oh, yeah." Andy stood up and shook hands with Lleyton. "Andy Roddick. Please, have a seat. Hungry?" 

"Actually... yes. I've been traveling for weeks." 

"Did you come here from New York?" Andy asked, trying to place the accent. 

Lleyton laughed softly. "No. Well, yes, that's where the home office is, but I am originally from Australia." 

Andy just nodded, not entirely sure where that was, other than it wasn't near them. "After we get something to eat, I'll show you the office they intend you to use." He stopped talking as two men dressed in black entered the room. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the men both wearing guns, the taller of the two wearing a Kentucky rifle on his back, the shorter a Smith & Wesson Volcanic. He frowned, immediately knowing that the rifle was far too much firepower for innocent use, and the Volcanic wasn't a gun most men carried, though he'd been eyeing them in Andre's catalog for a while now. He reached down to unsnap his own Colt in preparation for whatever these two men might do. 

He glanced up as Mardy approached and noticed that Mardy was staring at the two men, downright fear in his eyes. "Fishy, you know these men?" he asked softly enough that his voice wouldn't carry. 

"Uhm. Yes." Mardy swallowed hard and set the glass he was carrying in front of Lleyton. "Former... uh... clients." 

"Oh," Andy said, eyes narrowing further as the men approached the bar. "Sit here with Lleyton." He pushed his plate of food towards the Australian and stood up. He walked around the bar and leaned against the counter. "What can I do for you boys?" he asked, forcing a smile. He knew the smile didn't reach his eyes, but there wasn't much he could do about that. 

The taller of the two glanced around, eyes skimming over Mardy with no recognition as the shorter one sat down. "Just came in for a drink. Two shots of whiskey and two beers, if you don't mind." 

"No problem." Andy grabbed the glasses needed and poured the men's drinks, smiling all the while. "What're you boys doing in this neck of the woods?" he asked, drawl more pronounced then he was used to, but he knew it was because he was trying to remain friendly and not draw down on the two strangers. 

"Actually, mister, you might be of some help. We're looking for Andy Roddick." 

"Oh really?" Andy said, trying not to laugh. "And what would you be looking for the Sheriff for?" 

"Well, see, me and my friend here are looking for revenge. He shot and killed a good friend of ours by the name of Henman." 

Andy's eyes flared in recognition of the man who'd killed his brother and his smile grew slowly. "Oh really? Yeah, I think I recognize the name." 

The taller one turned slowly, eyes narrowing. "Roddick," he snarled, reaching for his rifle. 

Andy had his gun out and pointed in the shorter man's face. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mirnyi. Bjorkman, put the revolver on the bar." When neither man moved, Andy barked, "NOW!" 

Bjorkman slowly drew the gun and slid it across the bar. "Damn you, Roddick." 

Smirking now, Andy gestured to Mirnyi. "Set the rifle on the counter, slowly." 

Mirnyi scowled, but did as he was told, laying the rifle down. Andy scooped up the revolver and slid it into his holster, then settled the rifle on his shoulder. "Jonas Bjorkman and Max Mirnyi, you're under arrest for the murder of John Roddick, Jim Connors, and Bjorn Borg." He slowly walked around the bar and nodded to Mardy and Lleyton. "Be right back, Lleyton. Fishy, get me a plate of food, will ya? I'm still hungry." And he proceeded to take the two men to the jail, locking them in. He locked the guns in a gun safe behind his desk, eyes still on the two men. "You both should know that I'm really very tempted to just kill you now. You killed my brother." 

"Henman killed him," Max said with a scowl. 

"But you were there and you didn't stop Tim." Andy shrugged. "In my eyes, that makes you as guilty as Henman. Now, I'm gonna leave you boys locked up in here, because I know that you can't get out. You can and probably will try, but it's useless. And I'm going to contact the Texas Rangers and have them come deal with you boys." 

He turned and walked out, listening to the two outlaws banging on the bars and then they fell silent and Andy just knew they were trying to pry the bars open. He shook his head and went back to the saloon. He took off his hat, setting it in one of the empty chairs at the table before straddling the chair across from Lleyton. "Fishy, where's my food?" he asked, when he didn't see Mardy anywhere. 

Lleyton blinked at him. "Fishy?" 

"It's what I call Mardy. He's the bartender here." 

"Ah. I see." Lleyton smiled slightly and gestured to the door. "Does that usually happen?" 

"I've killed a lot of bad guys in my time." Andy grinned. "I used to be a Texas Ranger, and as a result, I have a lot of enemies. Those two killed my big brother, along with a man I killed when I was younger. He had actually pulled the trigger, but those two were there and helped to kill other Rangers." 

"You used to be a Ranger? Why'd you give it up?" 

Andy frowned slightly, but answered, "My brother was killed in the line of duty. After that, I just didn't have the same fire for it." He shrugged and glanced up as Mardy set a plate in front of him. "Thanks, Fishy." 

Mardy smiled and put his hand on Andy's shoulder, looking down at Andy with a look of affection in his eyes. "Anytime, Andy." 

With a soft laugh, Andy dug into his food, talking to Lleyton about the town and who everyone was until he had cleared his plate. He stood up, tossing some money on the table before turning to Mardy. "I'll be home in a while, if you're heading that way." 

"Actually, Belle asked me to stay here while she's out of town, just in case. So..." 

"You want me to swing by with some clothes for you?" 

Mardy nodded, touching Andy's shoulder again. "Thanks." 

"Not a problem," Andy said, winking as he picked up his hat and settled it on his head. Mardy flicked the brim before he picked up the dirty dishes and glasses and headed for the kitchen. Andy smiled and led Lleyton outside and down the main road. "So, why'd you want to come to Texas?" he asked after a lengthy pause. 

"Space. In Australia, I lived on a farm with my family and all we had was space. When I was growing up, I hated it, but when I finally moved into the city, I found I hated being confined like that even more. People practically on top of one another, no fresh air to breathe, the stench... the city's just not for me." Lleyton smiled and glanced back at the saloon. "Are you and Mardy... lovers?" 

Andy laughed, shaking his head. "No. I love him, but like a brother. We live together because... well, he's got a past and doesn't usually want to be alone." 

"Ah." Lleyton nodded as they neared the building that was to become the telegraph office. "Mr. Sampras said my things would be right behind me." 

"Pete? You came in on the stage?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay. Yeah, usually if you've got a lot, it takes a couple more days to reach us here. Luckily, there's a bed in the rooms above the office, so if you want to stay here, you're welcome to. Or Belle rents rooms at the saloon." 

"Belle?" 

"She owns the place." 

"A woman owns a business?" 

Andy grinned and opened the door to the building, gesturing for Lleyton to go in first. "Well, here, things are a mite different from the city. We don't care so much about women owning businesses, as long as they don't hurt anyone while doing it. And before you find out from someone else, the saloon is also a whorehouse. Belle's good to her girls though." 

"Is Mardy... is he a whore?" Lleyton asked, looking around the office, thereby missing the look of anger that flashed through Andy's eyes.

"No," he said, sounding curter than he'd intended, but he knew that there would never come a day when he could be casual about Mardy having been a whore. He'd lay down his life to protect Mardy and would go anywhere if it made Mardy happy. 

Lleyton blinked at him, and then nodded. "This will do nicely. Thank you, Sheriff." 

"You're welcome." Andy shook himself, trying to get rid of his bad mood. "Sorry, just... tired. It's been a long day." He slipped off his hat, thumping it against his thigh. "So, here's the thing. I don't think there's any heat in this place, and you'd probably need to clean up the rooms upstairs before they're livable. So, why don't I show you the rest of the town-- what there is of it, at any rate, and then I'll take you back to the hotel and you can sleep there for tonight. I'll come over tomorrow and help you clean up." 

"Actually, that does sound good." Lleyton smiled. "Thank you for all of your help, Sheriff." 

"Andy's fine." Andy patted his back, and then they left, closing the door behind them. "Remind me to get you the key from my office," he said as they headed down the street. Andy pointed out the stables, which were empty save his old nag, and the blacksmith building, which was also currently empty. Then he gestured behind them pointing out his office and what should be the doctor's office, though there was no doctor in residence he let Lleyton know, and last, the general store. "Andre Agassi, the man who runs the general store, he's not real nice. I mean, he's not like a horrible person or anything, but he's just kind of creepy. So, if I were you, I'd stay away from him as much as possible." He glanced around, noting they were almost to his and Mardy's house. "And that's pretty much the town. Not much here, but the people are friendly and everyone takes care of everyone else. I may be the law, but with the exception of breaking up a few fights at the saloon every week, there's really not a high demand for me." 

"And there are farms all over the countryside. Ranches, too, for that matter. You'll gradually get to meet everyone. Folks'll be stopping by, more often then not, just to say howdy and introduce themselves." 

"How long have you been here?" Lleyton asked as Andy let them into the house. 

"About... Oh, I'd say two or three months. Not that long really, but, like I said, people are friendly." Andy grinned and headed up the stairs to Mardy's room, packing a few of his things in a bag before jogging back down. He noticed Lleyton looking around the nearly empty room and he cleared his throat. 

Lleyton jumped. "Sorry, Sheriff... I just... it's kind of empty." 

"Yeah. Mardy and I didn't have a whole lot when we came here. Part of that is the... Mardy's past. And being a Ranger doesn't allow you to cart around a life with you, so we pretty much came here with the shirts on our backs and that's about it." Andy smiled. "Do you have a lot of things coming on the wagon?" 

"Actually, no. Most of what's coming is the telegraph machine and set up. Mostly some clothes and a few pictures are all that I'll have personally." 

"It's easier coming out west without anything really dragging you down." Andy hefted the small bag over his shoulder and together they proceeded back to the hotel. They walked in silence, just enjoying the night before Andy spoke again. "You asked earlier about Mardy and me. So, I'm going to turn the tables. Do you have a lover?" 

"No. I had... I was engaged in New York, but when I was offered this position, I asked her to come with and she refused. She didn't want to live in the Wild West, she said." Lleyton shrugged, obviously trying not to sound hurt.

Andy nodded slowly. "So, you like women?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay. Just checking... I didn't-- or rather wouldn't-- want you hitting on Mardy. He's... fragile." 

"Okay. I promise, I won't hit on him." Lleyton grinned at Andy as they walked up the steps to the saloon. Andy laughed softly and pushed his way in, waving at the girls before ducking his head into the kitchen. "Mardy, I got you some clothes and Lleyton's gonna need a room for the night." 

"No problem," Mardy said, taking the bag and setting it just inside the kitchen door. He hugged Andy lightly, before taking care of Lleyton. Andy sat down at the bar and watched his friend work and he couldn't help but smile at how well-adjusted Mardy seemed to be doing. This job was definitely what he'd needed to make a go of things.


	4. Touch My Heart

Mardy had just settled in for the night, when he heard the door to the kitchen open up. Frowning, he pulled his gun from his bag-- Andy had made sure he knew how to use it and was able to hit what he aimed for every time-- and crawled out of bed. Stumbling out in just his long johns, he headed into the main room, stopping short at the sight of Belle. "Belle? I thought you were leaving?" 

"I just had to go to Austin, honey. I hadn't planned on coming back tonight, but I managed to catch the late stage." She took a deep breath and smiled. "Honey, I need to talk to you." 

"C'mon, Belle," Mardy said, gesturing to the room off the kitchen that he'd claimed as his. He sat on the edge of the bed, startled when she sat next to him and buried her face against his neck. He froze, unsure of what to do as wet drops hit his skin. "Belle?" 

After several minutes, she pulled back, sniffling and wiping at her eyes. "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to cry all over you." She took several deep breaths, exhaling slowly after each one. "My family member is real sick and I need to leave Bluebonnet." 

"I'm sorry to hear that." Mardy hugged her lightly, frowning when her arms encircled his waist. "What... what are you going to do about the saloon?"

"I guess I have to sell it." She shrugged, pulling back again. Tilting her head to the side, she looked Mardy over, and then reached out slowly, touching his cheek. "Hon, are you drunk?" 

Mardy blushed, then nodded slightly. "I'm sorry... I just... it's the only way I can sleep at night." 

"Oh hon." She sighed and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Why don't you come on up to my room? This bed is far too small." 

"For what?" Mardy asked, blinking at her. 

She smiled mysteriously and pulled Mardy up and behind her. Once they were in her room, Belle undressed slowly and Mardy's eyes widened as he realized what Belle's intentions were. "I'm gay," he said, swallowing hard. 

"Hon, you don't have to be straight for this. You just have to close your eyes." 

Mardy did as he was told and let Belle have her way with him.

Mardy awoke the next morning, head pounding and mouth dry. He blinked, staring around the unfamiliar room and shook his head, noticing someone on the bed next to him. That jolted him all the way awake and he nearly fell out of bed, trying to get away from his bed partner. He stared at Belle, eyes clownishly wide. "Oh God, what have I done?!" he said, hand coming up to cover his mouth. 

Belle stirred, eyes opening slowly to blink at him. "G'morning, hon." 

"Oh God, oh God, oh God!" He curled up in a ball, shaking and rocking back and forth. "Oh God, what have I done?" 

Belle frowned and slid off the bed, wrapping her arms around Mardy and holding him close. "Honey, you didn't do anything wrong. We just had sex. It's not a crime. I promise you, no one ever has to know. Just you and me, I promise." She stroked her hand over Mardy's hair as he started to calm down. "I'll never tell a soul, honey, I swear to you on all I hold dear." 

Mardy took several deep, calming breaths before pulling back and looking up at her worriedly. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" 

"No, honey, you didn't." She kissed his forehead and smiled slightly. "Now, you better get to your room before the Sheriff comes looking for you." 

Mardy nodded and stood up, tugging his long johns on. He started for the door, stopping before he opened it. "Belle, if you have to sell the place, do you think I could buy it?" 

"Of course, honey. Why don't we sit down over breakfast and discuss the price?" 

Mardy nodded, forcing a smile as he looked over his shoulder at her. "Thank you." 

She winked at him and stood, grabbing her robe to cover herself as she walked towards him. "You go on back to your room, honey. And you might want to wash up, so your Andy doesn't smell me on you." 

Mardy blushed at that and hurried downstairs where he washed up quickly before going into the kitchen to make breakfast. He was almost done cooking the eggs, potatoes, and ham when two of Belle's girls walked into the kitchen. He smiled at them for probably the first time since he'd started working for Belle and asked, "Would you like some breakfast?" 

They both stared wide-eyed at him, and then the older of the two nodded. "Thank you, Mardy." 

He nodded back and fixed two plates before saying, "If any of the other girls are hungry, just send 'em in and I'll fix 'em a plate." 

"We will," the older girl said before pulling the younger one out of the room. Mardy smiled happily to himself and fixed a plate for himself and for Belle, then several more as the rest of the girls came in to see if the first two had been telling the truth that Mardy was being nice to them. He carried his and Belle's plate out to the main room and set them at a table as Belle sat down across from him. 

Within the hour, they had an agreement all worked out. Mardy would buy the building and the business and he'd continue to let the girls work for him. He wasn't too happy about having the whores working for him, but he knew that at least he'd be better for them than his keeper had ever been for him. He finished his breakfast, and then cleaned up the dishes before going across the street to talk to Andy. 

"Andy!" 

Andy blinked and looked up at Mardy, smiling. "What's up, Fishy?" 

"I'm buying the saloon from Belle. She's got to leave and she agreed to sell it to me." He bounced in place, grinning at Andy. "I have to keep the whores on, 'cause I promised Belle, but I think it'll be okay. At least I know they won't get hurt when I'm around." 

Andy nodded and stood up, hugging Mardy. "I'm happy for you, Fishy. Do you need help buying it?" 

"No. She's going to keep my last week's pay and I'm going to give her another four hundred dollars and she said that'd cover the cost." 

"Really?" Andy smiled and hugged Mardy harder. "Good for you, Fishy. You've got that much?" 

"Yeah, I've got like three times that from... well, from before. So, it's not a problem at all. And I know the Blue Belle runs at a pretty high profit, so I'll be okay. I'm just... I'm so happy. I finally have a place that's mine." 

Raising an eyebrow, Andy pulled back and just looked at Mardy. "What about our place?" 

"I love our house, but... I mean some place where I can work that's mine. That's not... tainted in some way." 

Andy nodded slowly. "I guess I can understand that." He hugged Mardy again and gestured to the sleeping men in the cell. "Think I could get you to bring me some food for these assholes? The Rangers'll be here in a day or two, but I guess I shouldn't really let them starve." 

"I can bring you breakfast too," Mardy said, smiling almost shyly at Andy. He leaned forward and kissed Andy. "Thank you for all you've done for me, Andy. I wouldn't have made it if it weren't for you." 

Andy smiled and cupped Mardy's cheek in his hand, stroking the smooth flesh with his thumb. "For you, Fishy? I'd do anything that you could ever ask of me." 

Mardy blushed and embraced Andy, placing another, softer kiss on Andy's cheek. "Thanks. I'll go grab your breakfast. Any request on theirs?" 

"Maybe just something simple." 

"I'll bring you some eggs, bacon and fried potatoes. How 'bout just some potatoes for them?" 

"Sounds good." Andy walked around the desk, and then smacked his palm against his forehead. "Almost forgot. The Bryans offered us some meat from their slaughter. I'm supposed to go by today to pick it up, but I also offered to help Lleyton clean up the telegraph office." 

Mardy smiled, laughing softly. "I'll help Lleyton. And don't forget to thank the twins." 

"I won't." Andy sat down and winked up at Mardy, who laughed again and left. 

He went back to the bar, fixing more potatoes and pouring coffee into a container, setting two plates of potatoes on a tray, then filling a plate with bacon, eggs and potatoes, pouring a glass of milk from the jug and setting a coffee mug on the tray as well. He carried the whole lot over to the Sheriff's office and let himself in. Andy was standing in front of the cell, so Mardy set the tray on Andy's desk and backed out of the office. He walked down the road, waving at Robby as the former bartender headed towards him. 

"How's it going, Mardy? You enjoying working for Belle?" 

"I am actually. I wasn't sure I'd like the job, but I do." 

"Yeah, it's a good job." 

"So, why'd you leave?" 

Robby laughed softly. "Because Mike and Bob needed more hands out at the ranch. James and I aren't just their lovers. We're their partners. So, we should do our share. At least that's what James has convinced me of." He shook his head and sighed. "Heard we're getting the telegraph office in for sure?" 

"Yeah, the guy who's gonna run it just arrived yesterday. Nice guy. In fact, I'm heading that way to help him set up the office." 

Robby nodded and glanced behind Mardy. "I have to go to the general store and see if Andre got our order of salt in. Is Andy coming out to the ranch to pick up your side of pig?" 

"Yeah. He's dealing with a couple of prisoners right now, but I'm sure he'll be out soon." 

They both turned at the sound of footsteps approaching and Robby smiled, while Mardy tried to still his racing heart. He knew rationally that the McEnroes were no longer a real threat to him, but he hated having people coming up behind him in any capacity, which was why he was normally so short with the girls at the saloon. They had a bad habit of sneaking up behind him and it never failed to scare him. "Belle," both men said at the same time. 

Belle smiled broadly and patted Robby's cheek. "Hey, darlin'. How're you enjoying life on the ranch?" 

Robby grinned and repeated his answer that he'd given Mardy. Belle smiled and turned to Mardy. "Hon, if it'd be at all possible, I'd like to leave by this afternoon. I know Pete's coming through at about noon, so..." 

Mardy nodded. "I'll bring the money by as soon as I can. I just have to run home and get it for you." 

"That'd be good." She winked at Mardy, then turned to Robby. "Be a gentleman, darlin' and walk me to the general store?" 

Robby nodded and took her arm, leading her away. As they got farther away, Mardy heard Robby ask, "Where exactly are you going and why is he giving you money?" 

Mardy smiled, almost bouncing down the street. He finally had a place to call his own and he was excited about running his own business. Every step he took towards making the Blue Belle his was a step closer to becoming a normal person. He smiled broadly, knowing he probably looked like an idiot, but he couldn't help himself. He loved this feeling of freedom, even though part of him did want to cringe inside at what he'd done with Belle, but in a way, even that had made him freer. He'd had sex and it hadn't hurt and he hadn't hurt anyone. 

He unlocked their house and took the steps two at a time, digging out the old hollowed-out Bible he'd had with him since he started working for the McEnroes. He'd hid what little money they'd given him, storing it up for when he could finally escape their clutches and he had well over two thousand dollars tucked away inside. Even if the bar didn't profit much once Belle left, Mardy knew he'd be okay. He and Andy owned their house, free and clear and Belle was selling him the bar so he'd have that building if worse ever came to worst. Not that he was expecting the worst. No, for once in his life, he was actually looking forward to the next day and what it might bring. 

Once he'd counted out the money for Belle, he headed back into town. He found Belle coming out of the telegraph office, talking to Lleyton. He walked up, tucking his hand into Belle's. "Lleyton. How's it going this morning? Did you get breakfast?" 

"One of the girls fixed me a plate, thank you." Lleyton smiled back at Mardy. "I understand that it was you who cooked it. You're a very good cook." 

"Thank you." Mardy blushed slightly, though his face lit up at the praise. "I don't know if Andy's had a chance to come by yet, but he's got to go out to the Bryan's ranch and pick up something. I'll be by to help you out in just a few minutes." 

"All right. That sounds good to me," Lleyton said, patting Mardy on his shoulder. "Thank you for the welcome, Belle, and I hope that your family is going to be okay." 

"Thanks, sweetheart." Belle waved as Mardy and she walked down the road to the saloon. "I really appreciate you gettin' the money together so quickly, Mardy. It'll definitely go a long way to helpin' me." 

"It's no problem. Are you sure this is enough? I can get more..." 

"It's more than enough, honey. I bought the place for half what you're buying it for and the only reason I'm charging you as much as I am is because I know what a thriving business it is." 

Mardy nodded, kissing her cheek. "I'd pay more if you want." 

"No, hon. This is gonna be more than enough." Belle smiled at him and gave him a hug. He handed over the money and she slipped it into her drawstring purse. "You be careful, hon. And... let Andy help you." 

"I will. Thank you for everything, Belle. I can't tell you how much your help has meant to me." 

Belle smiled and headed into the saloon. "I've told the girls and they're all aware of the change in ownership. You'll protect them?" 

"You bet." Mardy watched her go in and turned to see Andy watching him from the doorway of the Sheriff's office. He waved to Andy, before he went back to the telegraph office to help Lleyton out.

Andy watched Mardy practically bouncing down the street and he smiled, glad for his friend, but he wanted to talk to Belle before she took off. He went across the street, pushing through the doors. He shook off the girls that tried to flirt with him and jogged lightly up the stairs, knocking on Belle's bedroom door. "Belle? Can I come in?" 

"Sure thing, Sheriff." 

Andy let himself in and watched her pack more dresses into her satchels. "You're leaving today?" 

"Just after noon when Pete comes through. Is there a problem, Sheriff?" 

Andy opened his mouth, and then changed his mind, shaking his head. "No. Just... Mardy seems awful chipper this mornin'." 

"He's happy, I think, to have his own business." Belle looked up and smiled slightly. "Andy, he's slowly getting better. Give him time and just keep doin' what you've been doin'. You're helping him a lot." 

Andy smiled and nodded. "Thanks. And, whatever's wrong? I hope you're going to be okay." 

"I will be. I'm just worried about my family. I'm sure they'll be fine, but... I'll drop you and Mardy a line when I get where I'm goin'." 

"Sounds good. We'll look forward to hearing from you." Andy hugged her lightly and kissed her cheek. "If I can, I'm going to convince Mardy to get rid of the girls." 

Belle smiled slowly. "He won't do it. He's starting to look at himself as their protector. He'll do what he thinks is right to keep those girls safe from any harm, and right now, and probably for the next few years, he'll think it's best to keep them here with him because he won't let them be hurt by anyone." 

Andy sighed. "How do you know?" 

"I've seen abused whores before, Andy. Hell, I was one. I got out. You got him out, and in a way, that's hindered his getting better. But now he'll see himself as their saviour, the way you were his. Let him see himself that way for a while. When he's truly ready to be healed, he'll let them go." 

Andy nodded. "Thank you, Belle. You're a damn fine woman." 

Belle winked and finished packing her clothes. "Damn straight, I am," she said with a smile as she snapped her satchel shut. "Now, you should go find someone for yourself. You can't protect him for forever, Andy. You need someone." 

"In good time. Right now, I don't think I could touch anyone without seeing Mardy... he offered himself to me once. Or... I bought time with him, but I didn't want sex. I wanted to protect him. He was... is beautiful and yeah, when I first saw him I wanted him. But then I saw him being abused and all I wanted was to protect him. I fixed his shoulder-- popped it back into place and offered to take him away from them. At first, he was reluctant, but then his keeper... he was so injured when I rescued him. I didn't think he'd ever stop flinching away from me. He did, just 'bout the time we reached Bluebonnet. He likes it here, feels safe. We both knew when we came over the hill that we were home." Andy sniffled, eyes filling. "I just need to be there for him until he can do it all on his own." 

Belle smiled and hugged him. "Then you just keep doin' what you're doin', darlin'. Because no matter what you think, you are doin' right by him. He's gettin' better and that's thanks to you." 

Andy nodded against her shoulder, taking a few deep breaths before pulling back. "I just wish... I wish I could do more." 

"Any more and you'd be pushin' him too far, too fast. The way you're goin' now is good for him. Let him take the healin' at his pace, not yours. In the long run, it'll be better for both of you." She leaned in, kissing his cheek. "Good luck to you, Sheriff. Stay safe." 

"I will. Thank you, Belle." Andy smiled once more, before heading back to his office to check on his prisoners before making his way out to the Bryan's ranch to pick up the side of meat they'd offered him and Mardy.


	5. Cross the Line

Two days passed and Andy was getting restless having the two outlaws that had killed his brother and his fellow Rangers in his custody. There was no sign of the Rangers who were supposed to be coming to pick up Mirnyi and Bjorkman. Andy had even tried the new telegraph system and had been told only that the Rangers were on their way and he should keep the outlaws locked up. 

He sighed and shuffled some papers around, looking up when the door to his office opened up. One of Mardy's girls-- though privately, Andy still thought of them as Belle's and probably would for a while longer-- came in, carrying a tray of food. "Mardy asked me to bring this by," she said, smiling sweetly at him. 

Andy nodded his thanks and took the tray, glancing at it and smiling at the fact that there was three plates of beans on the tray, but one of the plates actually pork in it and a slice of cornbread. "Thank you, Amelie." 

She smiled and nodded, leaving him alone with his prisoners.

"Wake up, boys!" he yelled, enjoying the sight of them jumping out of their cots. "Food's here." 

"Is that pork and beans and cornbread I smell?" Bjorkman asked, trying to see the tray from his cell. 

"As a matter of fact, it is." Andy smirked and set his plate on his desk and put the tray aside. "And as soon as I'm done eating my pork and beans and cornbread, drinking my milk and coffee, you'll get your food." 

He sat down and poured himself a mug full of milk and one of coffee, then said grace quickly. He dug in, trying not to gloat too much that his prisoners were cursing him out. They should know by now, in Andy's opinion, that no matter what Mardy fixed for food, they'd get theirs when it was cold and almost inedible. And instead of the delicious milk and hot coffee Andy had with every meal, they were lucky if they got clean water. 

He finished his plate off quickly, almost tempted to go get seconds, but instead, he took his time finishing his milk and coffee. Once every last drop of liquid was gone, he picked up their plates and carried them over to the cells. He handed the plates through, one at a time and laughed when Bjorkman and Mirnyi both swore at him. "Oh, I'm sorry, boys. Were you expecting that fine meal I just had?" He settled back in his chair, tipping it backwards before tilting his hat over his eyes while the two prisoners ate and grumbled at him.

He was just about asleep when the door opened up. He drew his gun discreetly and had it pointed at whoever had walked through the door before he tipped his hat back. "Can I help you?" he asked the three men towering in the doorway. He took stock of the three intruders, noting that they were all familiar-- familiar enough that he knew their names. "Murray, Keifer, Spadea. How nice of you to drop by to visit old friends," he said calmly, even though all three had their revolvers pointed at him. 

"We've come to get Bjorkman and Mirnyi out of jail, Roddick. We don't want to kill you, but we will if you try to stop us," Murray said. 

"Oh, you can try, but I'm betting good money I can take out most of you before you kill me." Andy set his chair upright, gun still pointed. "So, why don't the three of you just drop your weapons and I won't have to kill you." 

Murray snorted and shook his head. "No chance, Roddick. There's three of us and only one of you. I think we're the better off here."

"Well, now, normally, that'd be the case. But the way I see it, I'm the Ranger you've all feared for the last year or so. And maybe I ain't a Ranger no more, but that don't mean I've lost any of my skill." Andy stood up, tucking his thumb through the belt loop of his pants and standing almost nonchalantly in front of the three outlaws. "Don't you boys know that the bad guys always die in the end?" 

Then two things happened at once. Murray shifted just slightly and a gun went off. Murray then fell dead to the floor. Andy raised an eyebrow and turned to the other two. "Now, how's that for a good shot? I didn't even pull the trigger." 

The other two outlaws dropped their guns and raised their hands above their heads, ignoring the calls of cowards from the cell behind Andy. Andy tilted his head just slightly, smiling as he saw Mardy coming up the walk. "Saw them coming in," Mardy said softly, eyes focused on the dead man. "Knew they were part of Henman's gang after you showed me their wanted posters. Figured you could use a hand." 

"Good shot, Fishy." Andy stepped forward, pushing Spadea and Keifer to the cells. "Climb on in with your buddies, boys. Gettin' a mite crowded in there, but that just can't be helped." He smiled and turned to Mardy. "You okay?" 

Mardy swallowed hard, still looking at Murray. "Yeah, I guess. Never actually killed a man before." 

Andy nodded and kneeled next to the dead body, checking for a pulse even though Mardy's shot was clear through the young man's forehead. "Not really a man, even though he ran with the outlaws," Andy said softly. He shook his head and glanced behind him. "See, boys, this is what happens when you come up against me. Your people die." Andy shrugged and looked up at Mardy. "Can you help me carry him over to Andre's?"

"Sure thing." Mardy helped him heft the body up and together they carried it down the street to the general store. Andre acted as undertaker when they actually had dead bodies, which thankfully wasn't often. Andy went inside and explained what had happened, then left before Andre could piss him off too badly. 

He found Mardy sitting outside his office, shoulders shaking. "Mardy? You did good. He probably would've tried to kill me if you hadn't gotten him first." 

"He was a child, Andy," Mardy said softly, shaking his head. "I killed him!" 

"Regardless of his age, he was trying to kill me. He would've drawn on me, hell he already had his gun out, Fishy. They'd come into my office intending to murder me, just so they could get their friends free." Andy sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You did good." 

"I guess you're right, but... it's just so horrible," Mardy said. 

Andy sighed and held him close. "Maybe, but it's the way of the West. Kill or be killed." 

"Did you learn that as a Ranger?" Mardy asked, leaning heavily on Andy.

"Actually, I learned that when my brother died. Until then, I truly believed that the good guys always win and the bad guys always die. There was no one better than Johnny in heart and spirit, so I knew he shouldn't have died that day." Andy took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "But in a way, I know that that's the day that changed my life." 

"How do you figure?" 

"Well, that's the day I started questioning why I was a Ranger. I didn't want to do it anymore. That is how I ended up in Austin and in the McEnroe place." He smiled and kissed the side of Mardy's head. "And, if I hadn't ended up there, we never would've met and we wouldn't be here in Bluebonnet." 

Mardy nodded and snuggled close to Andy. "I guess you're right. In a way, I feel like I should thank your brother. He sent you to me when I needed you most." 

Andy smiled and nodded. "That he did. He always was an angel, guess now he's our guardian angel." 

Mardy chuckled and then sighed. "Yeah." 

They both fell silent, just staring down the road of their town, breathing the fresh air and balmy breeze.

The next morning dawned bright and shiny and Andy woke early. He headed downstairs to fix himself some breakfast before heading into town. 

Once he was there, he stopped short at the commotion in front of his office. "What the hell is going on?" he yelled as he ran down the street. Mardy was arguing with two men who both had their guns out, but the guns weren't pointed at Mardy, so Andy didn't bother to draw his. Even with their advantage, Andy knew he could kill them before they could aim, so he wasn't really that worried. 

Mardy turned, eyes blazing. "These men claim they're Rangers, but they don't have their stars! So, I wouldn't let them take the prisoners and they're threatening to lock me up!" 

Finally, Andy was by their side and he glanced at the Rangers before patting Mardy on the back. "I'll take it from here," he said softly, pushing Mardy towards the saloon. "And they won't be arresting you." He turned to the Rangers, eyes narrowed. "Now, Mardy probably don't know that you don't have to have a badge to be a Ranger, but I've never seen you two before." 

"And who are you?" 

Andy laughed softly at that. "Andy Roddick." 

"Oh." The brunette eyeballed him. "You're smaller than I thought you'd be," he said finally giving a small shrug, before glancing over at his blonde partner. "I am Mikhail Youzhny. Mischa to my friends." 

"Youzhny... your brother, Andrei, rode with my brother." 

"Yes." Mikhail frowned slightly. "He was with your brother when your brother was killed." 

"Andrei was the only one to live," Andy said with a slight scowl marring his face.

"Yes." 

Andy raised an eyebrow and turned to the other man. "And you? Who are you? 'Cause while I believe he might've followed in his brother's footsteps, I know I don't know you." 

"Dmitry Tursunov." 

Andy shook his head. "Don't recognize the name." 

"No reason you should." 

"Dima here is relatively new to being a Ranger. This is only his third mission." 

Andy rolled his eyes. "Okay." He paused and smiled crookedly. "Let me see your guns." 

"Excuse me?" Mikhail said, eyes narrowing. 

"If you're really Rangers, let me see your guns. I'm the law in this town and I know the Rangers inside and out." 

Mikhail shook his head. "We're not handing over our guns." 

Before the words were completely out of his mouth, Andy had his gun drawn and cocked and pointed between Mikhail's eyes. "Well, the way I see it is, you don't really have a choice here." He cocked one eyebrow and smirked. "And, if your buddy here goes for his gun, I fire. I might be killed, but so will you." 

Dmitry held out his gun. "Here. My gun. We are Rangers." 

Mikhail glared at him and said, "What are you doing? You never hand your gun over to a stranger! What if this isn't Roddick?" 

"It is. I've seen the pictures of him, standing over Henman's body." Dmitry shook his gun, holding it by the barrel towards Andy. "Please. Take my gun. You can tell I'm a Ranger." 

Andy considered that and took the gun from the blonde, inspecting it carefully. He nodded, lowering his arm and handing Dmitry back his weapon. "I'd still like to see your gun, Mikhail." 

"No." 

With a sigh, Andy flipped the gun over, holding it out so that the butt was facing Mikhail. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." 

Mikhail smiled slightly at that. "We'll trade." 

"Fair enough." Andy took Mikhail's gun at the same time as Mikhail took his. They both looked over each other's Colts before handing them back. "Nice gun." 

"Yours is older. How long were you a Ranger?" 

"Couple of years. My gun was from the old style before they switched to the weapons you both carry. Just out of curiosity, do you carry knives?" 

Dmitry pulled his from the sheath under his arm and Andy nodded. "Good. Because a gun's all well and good, but sometimes, you need something a little more up close and personal." Andy smiled. "It's nice to meet both of you. What's gonna happen to my prisoners?" 

Mikhail gestured to the office. "Shall we go inside?" 

"Actually, why don't we go to the saloon?" Andy led the way, not waiting for their response. He opened the door, gesturing for the two Rangers to go ahead of him. They sat at one of the tables while Andy walked up to the bar and leaned across. "Fishy? They're Rangers. Just haven't been in the game long enough to have badges." 

"How can you know for sure?" Mardy asked, eyeing the men suspiciously.

"Their guns. Rangers are the only ones who carry those particular guns." Andy patted his gun in its holster on his hip and smiled. "Though they don't take 'em away when you leave. But the brunette's brother is the lone survivor from the attack on my brother." 

"Oh. You want drinks?" 

"Just coffee. Wouldn't want these boys getting drunk before it's even noon." Andy winked and headed back to the table, sitting across from Mikhail. "Mardy'll bring us some coffee." 

Both Rangers nodded, and then Dmitry spoke. "They will be tried in Austin for their crimes and probably hanged." 

"I've also got two of Bjorkman and Mirnyi's gang." 

"Murray?" Mikhail asked, leaning forward. 

Andy tilted his head. "No. Actually, he was killed." 

"By you?" 

"No." Andy just stared at the other man, waiting until Mikhail nodded. "Spadea and Keifer are in the cell with Bjorkman and Mirnyi." 

"Really?" Dmitry looked impressed and Andy couldn't help but grin.

"Really." 

"So... can I ask you something?" Dmitry asked, chewing on his lower lip.

"Go ahead." Andy glanced up when Mardy set three cups of coffee in front of them. He turned without saying a word and walked back behind the bar, which Andy found a bit odd, but he knew that sometimes Mardy just didn't do well around strangers. 

"Are you really as good as people say you are?" 

Andy smiled. "Yes." 

"Just yes? No qualifications?" Mikhail asked, picking up his coffee and sipping at it. 

"Just yes," Andy answered with a smile.

"How do you know you're as good as the stories say?" 

"Because I _know_ I'm that good. Besides, I'm alive and they ain't." Andy was still smiling, but some of the light had gone out of his eyes and he knew they'd grown darker. "Don't forget that I'm the man who brought down the Frenchmen." 

"Yeah, but you had help, didn't you?" Dmitry asked, tilting his head to the side. 

"No. I was alone on that raid. Benneteau and Monfils had killed my partner." 

"And you killed all of them," Mikhail said softly. "I never believed that story, until your brother told mine it was true. John was so proud of you for that." 

Andy looked down at his cup, expression hardening. "He's about the only one." 

"I'm sorry. We won't discuss your brother." 

"Thank you." Andy glanced over at the bar, not surprised to see Mardy watching them carefully. "So will all four be tried at the same time?" 

"Well, as far as we know Spadea and Keifer aren't wanted for any crimes." 

"They were there!" Andy shouted suddenly. "Those bastards helped to kill my brother!" 

"Maybe that's so," Mikhail said softly, "but there's no warrant for them. Only for Bjorkman and Mirnyi. They're who we're here to pick up, not the other two." 

Andy scowled and shook his head. "I should've killed 'em as soon as I saw them." 

"You'd have done all of us a favour," Mikhail said, meeting Andy's gaze. He smiled slightly, then turned to Dmitry. "Why don't you go across and keep an eye on the four outlaws?" 

Dmitry raised an eyebrow, but headed out of the bar. Andy narrowed his eyes at Mikhail. "What's going on?" 

"Do you have somewhere where we can talk privately?" 

Andy nodded and stood up, tossing a few bills on the table. "Mardy, I'll be back for lunch, consider this part of that tab." 

"No problem, Andy." 

Andy led Mikhail down the street to his and Mardy's house. "Can't get more private than my own home." 

"No, I guess we can't." Mikhail looked around the room, and then turned to face Andy. "I asked for privacy, because if you'd like, we can try all four men here. Dmitry and I have the power to convict them all." 

Andy nodded. "I know this. That's why I don't get why you were being so..." 

"I'm not entirely sure of Dmitry's ideals." 

"Then why the hell did you let him go to the jail alone?" 

"Not in that way. I'm not sure he understands a Ranger's... position in life. We are the ultimate law here and I don't think he understands that yet. He's only been a Ranger for four months." 

"That explains a bit. So, you'd be willing to try them here?" 

"Happily. Andrei may have survived their attack physically, but... he was never the same afterwards. He always acted... well, scared. It was... unnerving to see my brother like that." 

Andy nodded. "I'd heard he'd quit because his nerves couldn't take it anymore." 

"That's a lenient description." Mikhail sighed. "May I sit?" 

"Yeah." Andy sat down and Mikhail sat next to him.

Mikhail looked at him, before he leaned in, kissing Andy. Andy pulled back, eyes wide. "What are you doing?" 

"Kissing you." 

"Well, yeah, but why?" 

"Because I want you." 

"Oh." Andy flushed and let Mikhail kiss him again. He moaned softly into the kiss and pulled the Ranger on top of his body, grinding up against him. Mikhail groaned and ground back against Andy. 

Andy pushed him back, then stood up and dragged Mikhail up to his room, closing the door behind them.

An hour later, Andy and Mikhail head back to town, not touching, hardly even looking at one another. Finally the silence got to Mikhail. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. 

Andy nodded. "Just... been a while since I did that." 

"Why?"

"Because of Fishy. He's not comfortable with that... and before that I was always on the move, only using whores." Andy shrugged. "Thank you though. I think I needed it to continue moving forward." 

Mikhail smiled. "Glad I could be of service. Now, let's go hang some outlaws." 

Andy grinned back at him and they headed to the Sheriff's office. Andy swore as he opened the door and spotted Dmitry unconscious on the floor of one of the cells. "Goddammit!" He lifted his keys off his waist and unlocked the cell, checking for a pulse before looking over his shoulder at Mikhail. "How'd they get out?" 

"I let them out," a man said from behind them. Andy turned, glaring at the man behind them. 

Mikhail let out a gasp and shook his head as if trying to clear his vision. "Andrei?" 

"Sorry, little brother. I didn't want you to find out like this. I didn't want you to find out at all." 

"I knew there had to be a reason you survived," Andy snarled stepping forward. 

"Ah, ah, ah," Andrei said softly, wagging his finger at Andy. "Don't move, _Sheriff_. See, my little brother here has always been a bit... well, stupid. And trusting. Dima." 

Andy turned as Dmitry sat up and grabbed his gun. "Sorry, Roddick. You have to do what you have to do." He smiled and gestured for Andy to move further into the cell. He turned to Mikhail and gestured to him. "In the cell with Roddick, Mischa." 

"You bastard," Mikhail growled. "How could you do this? How could either of you do this? How can you betray the oaths we took to serve and protect?" 

Dmitry looked at Andrei and smiled softly. "Well, we all do stupid things for love. In the cell." He pointed the gun at Mikhail. "I won't ask again." 

Mikhail moved into the cell and glared at them as the doors clanged shut. At the same time, four gun shots sounded out in the street. Andrei smirked. "Looks like our boys have just taken care of the whore." 

Andy rushed the bars, swearing at them. "You fuckers! I'm going to kill you!" 

Mardy appeared suddenly behind Andrei and he leveled his gun at Andrei's head, lifting the older man's gun from his pocket. "Looks like the whore just took care of your boys," Mardy said, nodding at Andy over Andrei's shoulder. "Dmitry, let them out or I blow your lover's brains all over you." 

"You wouldn't dare." Dmitry pointed Andy's gun at Andy. "Kill him and I kill Roddick." 

Mardy tilted his head and lifted Andrei's gun, pointing it at Dmitry. "Then you die as well." 

"But Andy'll still be gone." 

"I don't know. Andy, do you think he can pull the trigger before I can kill both of them?" Mardy raised an eyebrow, shifting just enough so that he had a clear view of Dmitry. 

"You're a better shot than I ever could be, Fishy. I think you can kill them both before either of them can blink." Andy smirked and moved out of the way of Dmitry's gun. "Besides, he's paying more attention to you than to me, so I figure I can move fast enough to get out of the way." 

"I like that plan," Mardy said. "Let them out or you both die." He narrowed his eyes and then smirked. 

"Let us out," Mikhail said, gun pointed at Dmitry's head. "I thought I'd taught you better than that, Dima. Never leave a man armed." 

Dmitry straightened, holding out the keys. Andy snatched them and let himself and Mikhail out of the cell and took back his gun and disarmed Dmitry. "In the cell, _Dima_. I won't ask again." 

Dmitry stepped into the cell, scowling as Andy slammed the door shut on him. Andy turned, catching Mikhail glaring at his brother. He touched the Ranger's shoulder and whispered softly, "Let Mardy," to which Mikhail nodded. 

Mardy leaned forward and whispered to Andrei, "Guess what, asshole. I may be a whore, but I'm still alive." Andrei stiffened at that, then a gunshot sounded and he fell to the floor, as the bullet exploded out of his forehead. 

Mardy closed his eyes, nearly dropping his gun as he wavered. Andy rushed to his side and held him close, whispering, "It's okay, Fishy. You did good. You did the right thing." 

Mikhail watched them with a slight smile on his face before he turned to Dmitry. "I won't kill you and neither will they," he said to the cowering man. "But, I will take you in to Austin and make sure you get justice." 

Andy nodded at him as he led Mardy to his chair and sat the blue-eyed man down. "Thank you, Mischa." 

Smiling back, Mikhail nodded. "No offense, Andy, but I really hope I never see you again." He handed his gun over and let himself into the cell where he tied up Dmitry. He led him out of the cell and re-holstered his gun. He tipped his hat at Andy and Mardy, and then took the blonde out of the Sheriff's office. 

Andy watched him go, before he turned back to Mardy. "You okay, Fishy?" 

Mardy nodded, looking away from the dead man on the floor. "Just... I killed him so casually... I don't want to become a killer, Andy." 

"You won't. You're strong enough that you won't become like them, Fishy." Andy kissed the side of Mardy's head. "You did what you had to do... but how'd you know I needed help?" 

Mardy looked up and smiled. "I saw the four guys come running out of the office and hide over by the saloon after I'd seen the other guy go into the office. Not Dmitry, but the other guy... the one I..." 

"And?" 

"And I knew they shouldn't have been let go, so I tracked them down. They were trying to get to the roof and I knew they'd kill you if they got the chance. So I shot them." 

"I'm impressed too. You shot all four of them pretty damn quick." 

"I knew I had to be quick or there was a chance they'd get a shot off. Then since I'd seen you and Mikhail head in here, I came to rescue you... or kill him." Mardy shrugged at that. "I knew if either of you were dead, but especially you, I'd kill him." 

Andy smiled and hugged Mardy close. "I'm glad you did. Though I don't know why Mischa didn't pull his gun sooner. Idiot." 

Mardy laughed softly, then pulled back, eyes narrowing as he looked at Andy. "You mounted him, didn't you?" 

"Well... actually, we took each other." Andy blushed slightly, looking away from Mardy. "I'm sorry, Fishy, but... I couldn't help... I mean, he was... and I..." 

"Shhh, it's okay Andy. I don't ask that you be celibate just because I am." Mardy smiled and kissed Andy's cheek. "I _can't_ let anyone touch me like that, but you? You should be fucking anyone and everyone you want." 

Andy smiled back, turning to face Mardy. "Maybe someday I'll be able to be as casual as what Mischa and I had, but honestly? I'd rather be in a real relationship and I don't think I'm gonna find that here in this town." 

"What about Lleyton?" 

"He's straight. He likes women." 

Mardy frowned slightly. "Then why hasn't he visited any of the girls?" 

"I think he just doesn't want to have to pay for it." Andy shrugged. "I don't know for sure." 

"Oh." Mardy smiled and hugged Andy. "I should get back. There were a few miners in the bar and I don't want them getting out of hand." 

"Go on. I'll take care of the bodies." Andy pushed Mardy towards the doors and once Mardy was gone, he went to the body and stared down at it with a sigh before he turned and headed to Andre's to let the general store owner know that he had five bodies to bury.


	6. Cross Roads

Andy waved as Bob and James came riding into town. "What brings you boys here?" he asked, leaning against the outer wall of his office. 

"We need your help, Sheriff. Someone's been stealing our cattle. We're missing around fifty head," Bob said, looking panicked. 

"Let me go tell Mardy where I'm goin' and I'll be right with you." 

Bob and James both nodded and started back out of town as Andy jogged across the street and entered the saloon. "Fishy, I gotta go out to the Bryan's place. Apparently, they've had some cattle rustlers up there." 

"Okay, And. I'll keep an eye on your office for you," Mardy said, waving Andy away. Andy tipped his hat and ran out the door, going immediately to the stables. He saddled his horse in record time, and made his way out of town and to the Bryan ranch. 

Once there, he found Robby alone in the yard, holding a gray horse that stood about eleven hands. "Sheriff, here. Take Thunder. He's faster than your horse." 

Andy laughed softly and nodded, slipping off his horse and climbing on the other horse. "Can you rub her down for me?" 

"No problem. Please find these men, Sheriff." 

"Do my best," Andy said, tipping his hat at Robby before taking off. He rode hard, hugging the neck of the horse as he urged him on. He found the twins and James within minutes and slowed his horse until he was abreast with them. "Any clues?" 

"Clues?" 

"As to where the rustlers went?" 

Bob shook his head and Mike sighed. "North." 

"Okay, why don't y'all head back and get the cattle you still have left and round 'em up and take 'em home? I'll go after the bad guys." 

"Are you sure, Sheriff?" James asked. 

"Positive." Andy smiled. "'Sides, I'm the law, it's my job." 

"Well, okay then," Mike said, turning his horse around and riding back towards the ranch. Bob and James shared a look, and then wheeled their horses around as well, taking off for the ranch. 

Andy watched them for a moment, then headed back into town and let Mardy know what was going on before he packed his bedroll and some clothing for the trip. Mardy stopped by the house just before Andy left and handed Andy a satchel. "Food for your trip. Be safe, Andy." 

"Do my best, Fishy." They hugged before Andy started north after the outlaws.

A two day ride found him on the outskirts of a small town. He rode into the town, finding a restaurant. After he'd gotten a meal and some hot coffee, he asked one of the other patrons where the Sheriff's office was. The patron pointed down the street to the only building at the edge of town. Andy thanked them and threw some money on his table before walking down to the Sheriff's office. 

"Excuse me, Sheriff?" he asked the man sitting behind the big desk in the middle of the room.

"Can I help you?" the man asked, tilting his head to examine Andy. Blue eyes widened slightly. "You're Andy Roddick," the brunette said softly, getting to his feet. "Tomas Berdych." 

"Nice to meet you, Sheriff." Andy stuck his hand out and shook the taller man's. "I actually need a bit of help. Any chance you've had a man or group of men come through with a herd of about fifty head? Brand mark would've been a double B connecting?" 

"Yeah. Uh, the guys are just outside of town. Said the brand was for Boris Becker. It was the man in charge's name." 

"Actually the brand stands for Bryan. They're twins and those guys stole the cattle from them. I'm here to collect the cattle and see that the men who took them are in jail or..." Andy trailed off with a shrug. 

Tomas raised an eyebrow and grabbed his gun, hooking the holster around his waist. "Let's go. I know exactly where their camp is." 

"Thank you, Sheriff." 

"Call me Tomas." 

"And I'm Andy." Andy smiled and followed the brunette out to their horses. They rode in silence to the cold and empty camp and Andy swore under his breath. "How long do you think they've been gone?" 

"Probably since morning judging by the lack of any heat from the logs. They said they were heading up to the Colorado territory. Had a buyer for the cattle." 

"Thanks. I'll try to catch up to 'em." 

"Let me come along." 

Andy raised an eyebrow and looked back towards the small town. "Don't they need you?" 

"Town's is nearly empty. There's no one actually _in_ town and the only reason they needed a Sheriff was because we thought for a while there was a silver mine nearby. When that shut down, most of the people left." 

"Ah. Then I'd appreciate the help." 

Tomas nodded and shifted his gun. "Let's ride then." 

Andy smiled at the eagerness in the brunette's voice and they took off. They rode for a few hours before they come upon another small town. Andy sighed and stopped his horse, glancing over at Tomas. "I need to stop and get some food." 

"Sounds good to me." Tomas followed Andy into the town and to a diner. They both dismounted and went inside, where Andy ordered coffee and the lunch special. Tomas glanced at the menu and ordered steak and eggs. 

"So, since we're both technically out of our territories, what exactly are we going to do if we catch these guys?" 

"I'm still technically a Ranger. They never took my badge or my rank." Andy shrugged and sipped at his coffee. "As a Ranger, I can go pretty much anywhere and arrest anyone for anything. We'll use my status for getting around the laws. And since we're on that subject, I'll deputize you right now." 

"Isn't there supposed to be a swearing in ceremony?" Tomas asked as the waitress set their food in front of them. 

Andy snorted and dug into his meal. "Actually," he said between bites, "there is no official ceremony for deputizing someone. It's not permanent unless you join the Rangers, but for now, it's exactly what we need." Andy smiled as Tomas nodded and began eating. 

They ate in silence and then sat back when they were done, staring at one another. "You... you seem awfully young to have been a Ranger," Tomas said finally. 

"Youngest Ranger ever sworn in," Andy replied, shrugging. "I was fifteen when I became a Ranger." 

"How old are you now?" 

"Sixteen," Andy replied, smiling slightly. "How old are you?" 

"Seventeen," Tomas replied, blushing.

Andy nodded. "Easy to become Sheriff when you're young." 

"Almost too easy," Tomas said with a smile. 

"Yeah, have to agree there." Andy sighed and set some money on the table. "Let's get going, we can make more miles before nightfall." 

Tomas stood up and followed Andy out to the horses.

Another couple of days had passed and Andy was tired, but both he and Tomas were determined to find the men who'd stolen the Bryans' cattle and bring them to justice. And the more time that passed, the closer he and Tomas became. 

They were near Colorado Springs and bunked down by a small pond for the night when Andy turned on his bedroll to face Tomas and smiled slightly. "So, when we catch these guys, are you gonna head back to your town?" 

"I thought I'd help you drive the cattle back to... where is it again? Bluebonnet?" 

"Yeah. I'd like the company and I could use the help. But what about after that?" 

"I don't know. I hate San Pablo. It's... they don't need me and most of them don't want me there anymore." Tomas sighed and rolled onto his side so that he was facing Andy. "I figured I'd keep heading south. Maybe they could use some help down in San Antonio." 

"Or you could stay in Bluebonnet." Andy raised an eyebrow. "I don't actually need help, but... there are a lot of farms and ranches that could probably use a hand." 

Tomas smiled. "Maybe. I used to help my dad run our horse farm until he died and the bank took the farm from my mother." 

"Well, then, you'd definitely know what to do. I could always ask the Bryan's if they need help." 

"Maybe. Let's find these bastards and go from there." 

Andy reached over, stroking his fingers over Tomas's cheek. "I just don't know that I want to say goodbye." 

Tomas flushed and leaned across the small space between them, kissing Andy softly. "No need for goodbye just yet anyhow." 

Andy licked his lips and pushed Tomas to his back, straddling the taller man and smiling down at him. "Why don't we..." 

Tomas nodded and lifted his hips up into Andy's. "Please, Andy."

The next morning, they woke in each other's arms and Andy kissed Tomas lightly before pulling back and smiling at him. "Ready to start the day?" 

"Absolutely," Tomas murmured, snuggling in. "We should probably clean up before we head out." 

Andy grinned and rubbed his hand over Tomas's ass. "Are you sure you're not too sore to ride?" 

Shaking his head, Tomas blushed. "I can manage." 

Andy finally pulled away and stood up, reaching down to help Tomas to his feet. "Well, let's get moving." 

Tomas nodded and let Andy help him to his feet. They bathed in the pond, both shivering by the time they were done. Then Tomas fixed breakfast while Andy cleaned up their bedrolls and saddled their horses. 

It wasn't long before they were back on the trail. They rode for a few hours before they came across the cattle rustlers. Andy glanced over at Tomas as they both slowed their horses and stared down the ridge at the cattle and the men surrounding them. "Looks like today's our lucky day," Andy murmured before he pulled his gun. 

Tomas readied his weapon and they headed down the steep incline. One of the men below started firing at them and Andy and Tomas returned fire, killing all but one of the men. 

Tomas stood over the man and stared down at him. "Andy, this is the one named Becker." 

Andy walked up to the two men and stared down at the outlaw. "You stole my friends' cattle." 

The man stayed silent, eyes on Tomas who was pointing his gun at Becker. 

Andy shook his head, then drew his gun and put a bullet between Becker's eyes. "Let's round up the cattle and get the hell out of here." 

He glanced up to see blue eyes staring at him in shock and horror. Andy smiled suddenly. "What? You expected me to let him live? Don't forget, we kill cattle rustlers on a regular basis." 

"Yeah, but... he wasn't a threat anymore." 

"If you have a problem with violence, what the hell are you doing as a Sheriff?" Andy shook his head and mounted his horse. "Now let's round up the cattle and head home." He didn't wait for Tomas's response, but turned his horse around and started rounding up the cattle. 

Tomas stared after him for several minutes before shaking his head and getting on his horse. He helped Andy round up the cattle. Within hours they were heading back to Bluebonnet with the Bryans' cattle. 

Andy kept glancing over at Tomas and finally, he couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Why are you so freaked out over this?" 

"You shot the man between the eyes for stealing cattle?! I can understand hanging a man for stealing cattle or horses, but shooting him between the eyes?" 

Andy sighed. "Look, maybe I wasn't a Ranger long, but we didn't waste time-" 

Tomas interrupted him. "Only bullets." 

Growling, Andy shook his head. "We didn't waste time standing around watching a man hang to death. A bullet is quick and mostly painless." 

Tomas just shook his head and looked away. "You're not even sorry for killing him!" 

"Why should I be? The man was a cattle thief! He stole cattle! He's probably stolen cattle before and the only reason he wasn't dead before is that no one caught him!" Andy sighed and threw his hands up. "You know what? Forget it! I'll take point; you make sure none of the cattle stray!" He spurred his horse on and rode to the front of the line. 

Tomas opened his mouth but shut it quickly. He didn't know what to say, and even if he did, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to make nice with Andy anymore.

Andy smiled and waved at the twins as they rode towards him. "Hey, boys. Got your cattle." 

"Apparently. Thank you, Andy." Bob grinned as he caught up with them.

"Not a problem." He looked back and noticed Tomas still riding behind the cattle. "Any chance you boys could use a hand around here?" 

"We can always use help. You offering?" Mike asked with a laugh, already counting the cattle. 

"Not me, but the man riding with me might still be looking for work. Though I don't know if he'll want to stay in Bluebonnet after... well, let's just say he didn't take to my kind of justice." 

Mike narrowed his eyes. "All fifty head are here. Bob, why don't you go grab James and Robby and the four of us can take the cattle back to the rest of the herd?" Bob nodded and turned back to the ranch. Mike watched him go, before he turned to Andy. "Exactly what kind of justice are you talking about?" 

"I put a bullet between the leader's eyes." 

"And that's bad why?" 

"Don't ask me. I'm not the one in a snit over it." Andy shrugged and glanced at Tomas again. "His name is Tomas Berdych. Used to be Sheriff of San Pablo, up north, but they don't really need his services and he wanted out anyhow." 

"Well, Bob, James, Robby and I could definitely use the help. I'll talk to him... unless you'd want to do it?" 

"No. I think we're all better off if I stay away from him." 

"Okay then. Thank you, Sheriff." 

"No problem, Mike. I was happy I could help." He smiled and rode towards town without saying a word to Tomas.

A week later, Andy found himself back out at the Bryan's ranch. Bob and Mike had asked him and Mardy to join their family for Thanksgiving, and since they didn't have anywhere else to go-- and Mardy didn't want to cook for just the two of them-- they both agreed. 

It wasn't until they'd arrived that Andy remembered that Tomas would also be there. He had tried to get out of it, stating that someone in town might need his help, to which Mardy and Robby had both replied that most of the town was at the Bryan ranch and the rest of the townspeople had gone away for the weekend. Andy had finally had to concede defeat and he found himself seated next to the tall brunette, as they tried to make polite conversation. But Andy could tell that Tomas didn't want him there anymore than he wanted to be there, though neither of them could figure a way out of it. 

Luckily, during dinner, the conversation was mostly steered towards the winter harvest and whether or not some of the farms around the town would be able to pull in their fields before the weather grew too cold and damp. But after dinner and dessert, when everyone else was bunked down either in the house or out in the bunkhouse, Tomas and Andy were both left alone in the Bryans' living room. They'd been designated as the two stuck sleeping in the living room, since they'd run out of beds.

Andy watched the brunette pace the room and he finally reached out, stopping him. "Relax. Look, I know you don't like me anymore because of what I did. All we have to do is sleep." 

"It's not that... I just..." 

"You just what?" 

"I just... I miss you." Tomas looked at Andy and sighed. "I thought what you did was horrible, but... I've thought about it and you're right. Shooting him was quicker. I've just never seen anyone be so callous about shooting a man." 

Andy smiled. "Obviously, you didn't have a lot to deal with in San Pablo." 

"No, I didn't. It was always pretty quiet." Tomas smiled back, though his was a little more forced. "Have you missed me?" 

For a second, Andy thought about lying, but in the end, decided against it. "Not really. Maybe it's just me, but a bout of good sex just doesn't make me want to be with someone for all time." He shrugged, thinking carefully about his next words. "See, I can't help but... look, I just really believe that everyone has one person in the world they're meant to be with. One person who will complete their lives and make them whole. I like you and you're a nice guy, but you aren't my other half. And if you think about it, you'll know that you might miss me physically, but you don't want a relationship with me. You never would've been so horrified by what I'd done if you really, truly cared about me." 

Tomas frowned and sat down next to Andy. "I think maybe you're right. I just... I'm not used to going this long." 

"Huh?" 

Face flushing, Tomas stared at his hands which were clasped in his lap. "I'm not used to going this long without sex." 

Andy snorted, but managed to cut the rest of his laughter off. "Oh. Well... why don't you come into town and see some of Mardy's girls? Rates are reasonable enough." 

"I don't have sex with women." 

"How'd you get laid in San Pablo?" 

"Couple of the townsmen was always willing." 

Andy nodded, finally saying, "Well, if it's just sex you want, I think I could manage to help you out. But... I just don't think we should get too attached to one another." 

"I agree." Tomas smiled at him and shrugged. "Which means we probably shouldn't be with one another again?" 

"Probably not." 

"Hey, is Mardy single?" 

Andy scowled. "He's off limits." 

"Oh... is he the one? For you, I mean?" 

"No," Andy snapped, and then jumped slightly when he heard his name being called. He turned to find Mardy standing in the doorway, blinking against the lanterns. "Hey, Fishy. What's going on?" 

"Had a nightmare," Mardy said, walking around the couch to sit next to Andy. He smiled across Andy at Tomas, but leaned against Andy. "I just... I couldn't stay up there alone." 

"No problem, Fishy. You and I can take the floor. Tomas, you can have his bed if you want." 

Tomas stood up and nodded. "Thanks. I hope... I hope you sleep well." He sighed and headed out of the room and Andy waved him off. 

Mardy snuggled close, burying his face against Andy's neck. "Had a dream about Patrick," he whispered against Andy's skin. 

Andy frowned at the mention of Patrick, but pulled Mardy close. "He's dead, Mardy. He can't hurt you anymore." 

"I know that, logically, but... it was so real." Mardy shuddered and pulled away, tears in his eyes as he looked at Andy. "And when I woke up and I didn't know where I was..." He let out a shaky breath and then covered his face. Andy watched while Mardy's shoulder shook and he reached out, stroking his friend's back until Mardy's sobs subsided. Mardy finally lifted his face from his hands and smiled weakly. "Did I interrupt you and Tomas?" 

"Nah. We were just... working some things out." 

"Like... where and when you're gonna mount him?" Mardy asked, a slight twinkle in his eye.

Andy narrowed his gaze, trying his best to scowl at Mardy, but he was really just happy to see Mardy teasing him, especially after his nightmare. "We did that already and no. We were just talking about maybe possibly being together again, but... I just couldn't. He's not the man I'm meant to be with." 

Mardy smiled and leaned over, kissing Andy's cheek. "You're so cute when you talk about everyone having one person they belong to." 

"I believe it, Fishy. Everyone in the world has that one person out there somewhere who completes them." Andy smiled and shrugged. "Maybe that makes me a sap, but I know that someday, I'll find the man I'm supposed to belong to and when I find him, I am never going to let him go." 

"I hope you do find him someday, Andy. I just don't believe that all of us have someone we're meant to be with." 

"Everyone does. Including you. And when you find him, you'll know and he'll be everything you need and everything you could possibly want, even if you don't know you want it." Andy smiled and kissed Mardy's forehead. "Now, let's turn down these lanterns and get some sleep. I'm tired and I just know these damn ranchers are gonna be up at four in the morning." 

Mardy laughed softly and nodded, helping Andy to turn the lanterns down before snuggling up against him on the bedrolls that Andy and Tomas had been given.


	7. Silent Night

Andy sat back and watched as Mardy stirred together ingredients in a huge bowl. "What exactly are you making?" he asked finally, playing with the brim of his hat where it sat next to him. 

"Tomorrow is Christmas, Andy." Mardy turned and smiled, dipping his finger into the batter. "I'm making cookies and then I'm going make some pies. Tomorrow, the twins, James, Robby, Tomas, and Lleyton are coming for Christmas dinner. If you'd go hunting, we could have goose, otherwise we'll have ham." 

"What other dishes are we having?" Andy asked, leaning against the table. 

Mardy smiled. "Depends on the main course. So, will you go see if you can get me a goose?" 

"If I go get you a goose, what are the other dishes?" 

"What do you want?" 

Andy smiled broadly. "Corn and sweet potato pie. Mashed potatoes with gravy. Cranberry sauce. Mincemeat pie and apple pie for dessert." 

"Done. If you get me a goose." 

"Will you have chestnut stuffing too?" 

"Get me a goose and we'll see." Mardy smiled as Andy stood up and reached for his rifle. "Thanks, Andy." 

"For a home-cooked, real Christmas meal? I'd do just about anything." Andy walked around the table and hugged Mardy from behind. "And for you, I'd walk through fire anyway." 

Mardy blushed and pushed Andy away. "Go kill a goose." 

Andy laughed and headed out, stopping by the Bryan's ranch to find out where a good spot for hunting geese would be.

Andy returned hours later, carrying not only a huge goose, but a deer as well. He walked around to the back of their house, hanging the deer before he began to dress it. 

"Andy, is that you?" Mardy called, coming around the side of the house. 

Andy looked up from where he was slitting the deer's belly and smiled. "Yep. Got you your goose." He gestured to the bird. "Also, couldn't resist the deer. He was just standing there, almost begging to be shot." 

Mardy laughed and walked over, kissing Andy's cheek. "I'll clean the goose. What are we going to do with that much deer meat?" 

"I thought you could use some of it at the saloon. I figure I can make jerky and some venison stew with the rest." 

"Sounds good to me." Mardy picked up the goose and went about cleaning it. "Thank you for getting me the goose." 

"Is this what you and your family did for Christmas?" Andy asked, turning back to his deer. 

"No. We only celebrated Christmas once, that I can remember." Mardy frowned as he plucked the goose's feathers. "We had roasted rabbit. No trimmings. No decorations. Just the rabbit and my mom had made me a pair of... socks, I think. Or mittens maybe." Mardy shrugged. "It was when I was... four or five. But I used to hear some of the girls when I was with the McEnroes talk about their Christmases. They always talked about the food. The grand meals their mothers and grandmothers and aunts would slave over the whole day while the men sat around, bullshitting and the kids played with the toys that Santa had left them." Mardy glanced at Andy. "Did you and your brothers get gifts from Santa?" 

"Every year until I turned fourteen." Andy smiled. "We'd hang stockings by the fire." 

"My parents never talked about Christmas. I didn't have friends when I was little, so I didn't even know there was... I didn't know anyone thought such crazy things." 

Andy laughed at that. "I guess it is crazy to someone who wasn't reared on Santa and the birth of Christ and all that." 

Mardy nodded and finished cleaning the goose. He lifted the pan full of water he'd set out for just this purpose and dumped some salt in it before dunking the bird under the water. "I didn't even know what a present was until I heard those girls talk about them." He sighed. "Anyhow, so, that's what I always wanted to do. Have a huge Christmas feast with all my friends surrounding me... but I never thought I'd actually have real friends." 

Andy blinked back tears and wiped his hands on his pants, walking over and hugging Mardy from behind. He rested his cheek between Mardy's shoulder blades and tried not to cry. "I'm so sorry you didn't have a childhood." 

Mardy sniffled and pulled away. "Me too. Finish dressing the deer, then would you go into town? I've got a list of things I need from the store but I don't want to ruin the cookies I'm making." 

"No problem," Andy murmured, stroking a hand down Mardy's back. He watched as the blonde headed into the house, carrying the goose in its pan, before he turned back to the deer. 

Once he was finished with it, he cleaned up and headed into town with the list Mardy had given him. He stepped into the store, a bit surprised to see Richard Gasquet there. "Richie, what brings you back to Bluebonnet?" he asked. The last he'd seen of the young man, Richard had been on his way to New York for school or some such thing. Andy could never remember why he'd left their small town. 

Richard turned and smiled. "Andy. I just got back into town. I was rather hoping I could talk to you." 

"Sure thing. Just... Andre, I've got a list of things Mardy needs. Can you get it all for me while I talk to Richie?" 

Andre nodded and took the list, heading into the backroom. Richard pulled Andy outside and smiled at him. "I went to New York for the seminary." 

"So, you're a priest now?" Andy asked, blinking at the young man. Richard was roughly two years younger than Andy, so Andy couldn't quite figure out how he could be a priest already. 

"Not quite yet. I'm actually more of... a missionary." Richard shrugged. "Where's Belle? All Andre would tell me was that she left town." 

"She did. I think she went to Montana? If I remember correctly. Mardy bought the saloon from her." 

"Oh. Does he rent out the rooms still?" 

"As a priest... sorry, missionary, aren't you supposed to shun that place?" 

Richard laughed and nodded. "Probably, but there's nowhere else to stay." 

"Good point." Andy grinned, and then looked up when a stranger approached them. Richard's eyes lit up, so Andy figured out that the younger man knew the dark-haired stranger. "Howdy, I'm Sheriff Andy Roddick," he said, sticking his hand out to greet the stranger. 

"Sebastien Grosjean," the stranger said softly, shaking Andy's hand. "I am Richard's... uhm... mentor, I guess is the word." 

"Ah, so you're a priest?" 

"No. Reverend." Sebastien smiled. "Richard, no one was at the saloon." 

"That would be because Mardy's at home and the girls aren't allowed to let strangers in when he's not there," Andy said. "Mardy owns the place. I could run home and get him, if you're in a rush for a room?" 

"No rush," Richard said, glancing over his shoulder into the general store. "We have to bed the horses down first." He paused, chewing on his lower lip as he looked at Sebastien. "Andy, is there any chance we could use one of the empty buildings for prayer services tomorrow? Or rather tonight?" 

"I don't see why not." Andy smiled. "As a matter of fact, Mardy's doin' a big Christmas dinner at our place tomorrow. I'm sure you'd both be welcome to join us. Let me get the stuff he needed and I'll go get you two a couple of rooms and ask him about dinner tomorrow?" 

"We'd both appreciate that," Sebastien said, eyes twinkling.

Andy nodded and tipped his hat before ducking back into the general store. "Andre? Got that stuff for me?" 

"Everything's in the box, Sheriff." 

Andy paused in reaching for his money. He glanced around the store, and then spotted a hand crafted guitar. "Just out of curiosity, how much for the guitar?" He'd seen Mardy eyeing a similar, but not as well made, guitar in a catalog he'd taken to the blonde and he'd asked if Mardy knew how to play. When Mardy had said yes, Andy had started planning how best to order a guitar for Mardy's birthday. But he'd forgotten about it in the aftermath of chasing down the cattle rustlers for the Bryans and then Thanksgiving. He'd ended up getting Mardy clothing, which he knew his friend needed, but it wasn't something Mardy would have normally wanted. 

"Five dollars," Andre said, not even looking up at him. 

"Five?" Andy sighed, eyeballing the guitar. "Any sheet music?" 

"Got some Christmas music in for the guitar. It's part of the price." 

Andy nodded and pulled out the money, picking up the guitar. "I'll take it. How much for everything?" 

"With the guitar, that'll be eighteen dollars and twelve cents." 

Andy nearly laughed at the ridiculously high amount, but handed the money over. He picked up the box as Andre handed him several sheets of paper. "Here's the sheet music," Andre said, setting it on top of the stuff in the box. "Present for your boyfriend?" 

Andy just nodded and walked outside, carrying the box and the guitar. "Richie, I don't suppose you'd be willing to run this guitar over to my office for me?" 

"Sure. Why?" 

"'Cause it's a present for Mardy. He's not used to presents, so... Anyhow, I don't want him to know I got it for him." 

Richard smiled and took the guitar and the sheet music when Andy gestured to it. "Anywhere in your office?" 

"That'll do. Thanks," he said, before carrying the rest of the stuff down the road to his and Mardy's house. Sebastien caught up to him and glanced over at him before staring at the house. "Can I help you, Reverend?" 

"How long have you known Richard?" 

"I didn't know him but a couple of months before he left for New York. He's a good kid, though." 

"Yes, he is." 

"Why so curious? You probably know him better than me." 

"No doubt." 

Andy glanced over at the shorter man, and then grinned. "You like him. Like, you want him." 

Sebastien blushed slightly. "We are... together. It's part of why he didn't become a priest. As a reverend, he can have a relationship." 

Andy nodded slowly. "And you wanted to know if I'd been with him." 

"He talks about you like you are... the most amazing man he'd ever met. I certainly know he finds you utterly fascinating." 

"I think he was just in awe, 'cause I was a Ranger before I came here. I'd traveled all over the state of Texas and he thought that was exciting." 

"Oh. So, you and he never..." 

"No. We never did anything. He was... really young when I arrived and seemed younger than he is. He's matured a lot since he's been gone, but I wouldn't have been with him back then anyhow. Mardy needed me too much." 

"This Mardy, he is your lover?" 

"No." Andy shook his head, glancing over at the man. "Anything I say to you... can we keep it just between us? I like Richie and all, but Mardy's secrets don't need to be known by everyone. I probably shouldn't tell you, but... I need someone to talk to." 

Sebastien nodded. "Anything you tell me can be held in the strictest of confidences if you wish." He blinked suddenly, staring towards the house. "He's beautiful." 

Andy followed his gaze and smiled, knowing exactly what Sebastien was seeing without looking, but unable to resist the sight. The sun was at its highest peak and Mardy was standing on the wraparound porch. Dressed in a light blue shirt and his long hair pulled back by a leather thong, Mardy's eyes shone bright blue, even though most eyes would've looked just plain brown because of the way the light hit him. He wasn't overly well muscled, but Mardy had worked on his body since they'd come to Bluebonnet and the muscles he did have were defined, even underneath his clothing. He was smiling, because lately, Mardy always smiled and it made Andy's heart swell to see that smile. It wasn't the fake one Mardy had given him when they'd met so many months ago, but this was a genuine smile. Mardy was truly happy and that made his beauty that much more stunning. "Yes, he is," Andy said softly. "Hey, Mardy. Got your stuff. You owe me thirteen dollars," he added, winking at his best friend. 

Mardy laughed and nodded. "Actually, with all the housekeeping I do for you here and at your office, I think you still owe me, Roddick. Who's this?" 

"Reverend Sebastien Grosjean. He's in town with Richie." 

"Richie's back?" Mardy came down the steps, holding his hand out to the Reverend. "Nice to meet you, Reverend. Mardy Fish." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." 

Andy nearly laughed at the slightly besotted way Sebastien was looking up at Mardy. "Yeah, Richie's back. Apparently, he's working with the Reverend here. They need a couple of rooms at the hotel?" 

"No problem." He glanced in the box and nodded, eyes taking in everything. "Good, he did have everything." He turned to Sebastien and smiled. "I'll tell you what, Reverend. Your stay at the hotel is on the house, if you come to dinner tomorrow night." 

"I think Richard and I could do that." 

Mardy nodded, taking the box from Andy. "You know where the keys are, Andy? Can you let them in? I've got cookies in the oven and I don't want them to burn." 

"Yep. Oh, and they're gonna have prayer services tonight. I thought we could go?" 

Mardy smiled shyly. "I'm not sure if I should..." 

"I'll talk to the Reverend, if you don't mind, and I'll let you know what he says." 

Mardy nodded and headed inside. 

"Wow," Sebastien whispered, glancing over at Andy. "He's..." 

"Yeah. He is." Andy laughed and shook his head. "Though I've never seen anyone as floored as you are." Andy winked and gestured for the Reverend to follow him. "Mardy... he was a whore. Down in Austin, when I first met him, he was working for a really bad man. Actually, he was owned by a really bad man. I killed that man and took Mardy away from that life, but... I don't think he feels like he's the type of man who should be going to church services." 

Sebastien shook his head. "He should be there tonight. It's not a real church and I would never presume to judge anyone. That's not my place." 

"Isn't it?" 

"No, it's God's place and only he can judge us." 

Andy nodded, a small smile crossing his lips before he frowned. "I love Mardy, not in... not in _that_ way, but... he's like a brother to me and I'd do anything to keep him safe." He sighed and glanced back at the house. "He was very fragile when we arrived here. I was the only one who could touch him for the longest time. But I couldn't really help him. He's gotten better, but... I just feel kind of useless sometimes. He's getting better, but I'm doing anything to help. I feel like I should be doing something to help him." 

"You're there for him, yes?" 

"Of course." 

"You listen when he needs an ear? You hold him when he needs a hug or comfort? You leave him alone when he needs peace a quiet?" 

"Yes. Of course." 

Sebastien smiled, stopped walking and turned Andy to face him. He reached up, cupping Andy's face in his palms. "Then, Andy, you are helping him. You're doing everything you can to help him get better. You can't just wave a magic wand and make him feel all better about himself, though I'm sure you'd like to do that for him. All you can do is be there to support him and do what he needs you to do, whether it's backing off to give him space or holding him or listening to him, or letting him use you as a punching bag, so to speak. You can't get in his head and work his problems out for him, no matter that that's exactly what you want to do. Just keep doing what you've been doing and he'll get better." 

Andy laughed, tears filling his eyes. "That's what I've been told before, but... I know he's gotten a lot better than he was when I first met him, but..." 

"You want him to find a lover and settle down?" 

"No. Not exactly. I want him to stop being so afraid of what people will think if they really get to know him. Even me he holds at a distance. I can't be everything he needs because he won't tell me what that everything is." Tears trickled slowly down Andy's face unnoticed by the Sheriff. 

Sebastien wiped at the tears, smiling sadly. "You said he was owned by a very bad man, yes?" Andy nodded, snuffling back more tears. "He was also abused, I take it. Not just in the being-used-in-a-sexual-manner way, but physically beaten?" 

"Yeah." 

"And though you probably couldn't tell me, judging from what you've said, I would guess the abuse started long before he met that bad man, probably when he was little more than a baby." 

"Don't know." 

"I'm probably right about that. Andy, he's scared to let you in. He's scared to let anyone in, because from his childhood, he's probably been taught to keep to himself and trust no one. He most likely wasn't given a proper childhood where he could be carefree and just have fun. That makes a person more withdrawn and unlikely to trust anyone, even someone they know truly cares about them." 

"How'd you figure?" 

"Because that was my childhood. My life until I managed to get away from the McEnroes and find safety in anonymity." 

"McEnroes? You knew Patrick?" 

"Knew?" Sebastien's face paled slightly. "You killed him?" 

"He's the man who owned Mardy. I killed the bastard." 

Sebastien smiled, just a bit evilly. "Good. I hope it hurt a lot." He clenched his jaw, and then took some deep breaths. "Sorry. Not very Christian of me." 

Andy snorted. "No, but I knew the man, so, I don't blame you for feeling that way." 

"I suppose you wouldn't. But yes, if he was with Patrick, then I know what he went through. It wasn't pleasant, no matter which way you try to twist it. Give him more time. He will come through. I survived, and so can he." 

"Okay. I'll give him more time and just keep doin' what I've been doin'." Andy wiped at his face. "Sorry. I don't usually cry." 

Sebastien shook his head. "No need to apologize, Sheriff. Here comes Richard, so we'll just keep this quiet." 

"Thank you." Andy shook his head sharply, and then glanced up at Richard. "Hey. Let's go get you two a room... or two?" 

Richard blushed and glanced at Sebastien. "Whatever Sebastien wants." 

"One room," Sebastien said, moving to Richard's side and holding the younger man's hand. 

Andy smiled and nodded, leading them into the hotel as he dug his keys out of his pocket. He went around the bar and picked up one of the nicer room's keys. He held them out as Richard glanced at Sebastien. "Aren't you going to pay him?" Richard asked softly. 

Sebastien squeezed his hand. "Mardy said he'd let us have the room as long as we went to the dinner he's having tomorrow. It sounded like a good idea to me." 

Richard grinned. "Oh. Good. I'll go get our stuff from the stables." 

Andy smiled and told Richard which room was his. Then he showed Sebastien to the room. "Now, I will warn you there are whores in the building, but I doubt you'd be taking part of what they have to offer, but I do think you should know." Andy smiled as a couple of the girls poked their heads into the hallway. "Girls, this is the Reverend. He and his... partner are staying here for a while. They aren't interested in what you have to offer, so don't offer yourself to them. And tell the rest of the girls." They nodded before ducking back into their room. 

Looking at Sebastien, Andy shrugged. "They should leave you two alone now. And if you'd like, now I can show you where you two can have the sermon tonight? I'm assuming it'll be sort of a midnight mass type thing?" 

Sebastien nodded slowly, looking into the room. "Thank you. How do we get the word out though?" 

"There's not a lot of folk left around the area this time of year. Most go south to San Antonio to the big church they have. They always have a big shindig down there for Christmas." Andy shrugged. "Right now it's pretty much me and Mardy, the Bryans and their significant others and one of their hands and last but not least, the telegraph officer. Andre's staying in town, but I know he's not invited to our place for Christmas dinner." Shrugging again, Andy sighed. "He's not really a nice guy and I try to keep him and Mardy apart as much as possible. I don't like the way he looks at Andy." 

Sebastien nodded. "Richard introduced me. He is definitely not a nice man." 

Andy laughed softly. "Yeah. I'm riding out to the ranch to see if the twins have some of the stuff I need to make venison jerky. You're welcome to ride along?" 

"I'd like that." Sebastien smiled, before glanced over Andy's shoulder. "Richard, do you need help?" 

Andy turned and lifted three of the four bags from the other man before Richard could answer and carried them into their room. He set them down on the lone bed and gestured around the room. "I think the room is pretty self-explanatory." He smiled as Richard set the other bag down and nodded. "I can introduce you two to Lleyton." 

"Who's Lleyton?" Richard asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"He runs the telegraph office. Nice guy. From Australia." 

Both missionaries nodded and followed Andy out of the hotel and down the road to the telegraph office.

Later that evening, Andy and Mardy walked arm in arm down the main road to what was supposed to be the doctor's office and waved to Lleyton. They were both smiling, in good spirits from both the holiday season and having spent most of the day with Richard and Sebastien. Plus, Andy was full of cookies and milk, having eaten all of the cookies that Mardy wasn't quite satisfied with or that he'd burnt slightly. This had added up to a lot of cookies, but Andy had kept eating them, so Mardy kept giving them to him. 

Mardy laughed softly as the twins came up behind them, singing Christmas carols. He turned his head, only to meet Andy's eyes. "What?" 

"You. You're really happy today. I... I've never seen you like this." 

Mardy shrugged and clung to Andy's arm. "Never felt this good. Even without Santa or presents, this is the best Christmas ever." 

Andy smiled, thinking of the guitar he was planning on picking up after the service. "Well, it's the best Christmas I've had in a long time. I'm glad you thought to do the Christmas dinner." 

"So am I. And we'll be surrounded by all our friends." 

"And our family," Andy said, staring into Mardy's eyes.

Mardy blushed and nodded. "And our family." 

They shared another smile before heading into the office space and taking a seat next to Lleyton. Mardy turned and began talking to Robby and James while Andy began a conversation with Lleyton until Sebastien called for their attention. 

After the prayer services, everyone headed over to the hotel where Mardy served them eggnog and cookies and the twins sat at the piano, playing Christmas carols which everyone sang along with. Though to be honest, there was as much laughing as there was singing in the room, because some of them couldn't sing a note, while others had amazing voices. 

Andy glanced up as Mike began playing _Silent Night_. For the first few rounds, no one sang, just listening to the music, until finally, Mardy walked over to the twin and rested his hand on Mike's shoulder and began to sing in a strong, clear, beautiful voice. "Silent night, holy night, all is calm, all is bright, 'round yon virgin, mother and child, holy infant so tender and mild," Mardy gestured to the rest of the room and everyone slowly began adding their voices until they were all surrounding the piano and singing along. As the song came to a close, Mardy glanced over the piano to Andy and smiled almost shyly. 

Andy walked around the piano and wrapped an arm around Mardy's waist, holding his friend close. "I think I'm gonna take Mardy home and tuck him into bed." 

"Everyone is welcome to take a room here," Mardy said, leaning his head against Andy's shoulder. "And you can come over at any time in the morning. I'll be up early to start cooking." 

Everyone thanked them and headed up to the rooms, except Lleyton who headed back down the street to his office. Andy kissed Mardy on the cheek. "Go on home. I'll be right there. I just wanna lock up my office." 

"Okay. I'm going to head straight up to my room and to bed, so I'll see you in the morning." 

Andy nodded and said goodnight before heading across the street. He grabbed the guitar and sheet music, along with the small tree he'd had the twins bring in. It was already decorated with shiny ribbons and several small gifts that he'd been working on for Mardy were wrapped and hanging from the tree by the ribbons. He hefted both tree and guitar and carried them home, setting them up in the living room. 

Stepping back, he examined the tree with the guitar lying under it. He smiled, remembering Christmases from the past when he and his brothers would wake up long before dawn and even though they'd never been allowed downstairs until their parents had woken up, they'd all gather in Lawrence's bed-- it never mattered to any of them that Lawrence was so much older than Andy, or that even John was considerably older, they all just enjoyed spending time with each other. Each of the boys would talk about what they hoped they'd get for Christmas and though money was always tight for their parents, they could usually count on getting exactly what they wanted, even if it hadn't necessarily been store bought. Either their dad or their mom would make them what they wanted and on very rare occasions, they'd get real store bought presents. 

Andy grinned and stepped outside, staring up at the starry sky. "Johnny, wherever you are, big brother, thank you for bring Mardy into my life. I don't know if I could've survived losing you if I didn't have him." He wiped away a stray tear and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Keep watch over Mom and Lawrence and Lawrence's family, and even though I know they can't forgive me for your death or even Dad's, let them know somehow that I will always love them." He wiped at his face again and went back inside and up to bed.

Andy woke to Mardy bouncing on his bed. He blinked at the blonde and tried to shake himself awake. "Fishy, what?" 

"You..." Mardy stopped bouncing and started crying. "You gave me a present." 

Andy sat up, sleep clearing away in Mardy's flood of tears. He wrapped his arms around Mardy. "Of course I did. It's Christmas." 

"But I didn't get you anything," Mardy sobbed, burying his face against Andy's shoulder. 

Andy shook his head, tears slipping down his face as he rocked Mardy. "You're getting better and that's all the present I need, Fishy. I have you and we're both healthy." Andy pushed him back and laughed softly. "We're both a mess." 

Mardy nodded, wiping at his face, then reaching out and wiping at Andy's. "Thank you. I always wanted a guitar." 

"I remember you telling me that once. And when I saw it yesterday, I just had to get it for you." Andy stroked a hand over Mardy's cheek. "I didn't get you the guitar so you'd get me something in return. That's not what gift giving is about. It's about seeing the joy in another's face." Andy smiled and sniffled back his tears. "And even though you come to me in tears because of a gift, I know you'll truly appreciate it." 

Mardy laughed through his tears and nodded. "I guess it's a good thing I'm making your favourites for our meal." 

Andy laughed as well and leaned forward, kissing Mardy very gently on the lips. "Fishy, I love you. Just be happy and I'll be happy." 

Wiping a fresh set of tears away, Mardy nodded. "Get dressed and I'll make you breakfast. Everyone's coming over for breakfast in a couple of hours and then we can all sit around and... do something." Mardy shrugged. "What do people do on Christmas?" 

Andy laughed harder, lying back down on his bed. "All I remember was me and my brothers playing with the toys our dad made us. Mom would cook a huge meal and Dad would sit in his chair, pretending he loved the stupid little gifts my brothers and I found for him." He yawned and stretched, before rolling out of bed. "I do remember that after breakfast, he'd bring out the Bible and read us the story of Christ's birth. Then Mom would go back into the kitchen to cook more, neighbours would come over and they'd all talk for a while, then Dad would drag Lawrence and John-- and me when I was old enough-- out to the fields to do some work before we'd come in to eat our meal. Then the neighbours would leave and we'd all sit around the fireplace, singing Christmas carols."

"Sounds perfect." Mardy ducked out of Andy's room, and then came back with a Bible. "Will you read the story to me while I make you breakfast? I want something for just the two of us before our friends come over." 

Andy teared up again, ducking his head. "Yeah," he said sounding congested, "just let me get dressed and I'll be right down." 

Mardy bounced a little on Andy's bed before Andy felt the weight lift and heard his door close. Andy sat back down on his bed and pulled his knees up to his chest, burying his face against his legs and crying. He wasn't sad, but _was_ very choked up by Mardy's unexpected acceptance of his family's traditions and the fact that Mardy wanted them to have something of their very own. He wiped at his face before he got dressed. After he'd taken care of his morning business, he went back to his bedroom and picked up Mardy's Bible before joining Mardy in the kitchen. 

Mardy smiled and handed him a cup of coffee, made just the way Andy liked it. Slightly sweetened with a dash of cream and cinnamon. Andy sipped at his coffee and found the right page in the Bible before he started to read.

Moving around the kitchen with an efficiency that Andy normally found terrifying, but today was merely comforting, Mardy made a simple breakfast of eggs and bacon, setting the plate in front of Andy as Andy finally finished reading the story. They held hands across the table as they ate in silence, sharing the moment. After their breakfast dishes were washed, Andy led Mardy into the living room and gestured to the tree. "I didn't just give you the guitar. I also made you some things for either here, around the house, or at the hotel in your room there." 

Mardy hugged him, before he approached the tree. "How long have you been planning this?" 

"The last couple of weeks," Andy said softly, watching as Mardy fingered the packages tied into the tree. "You can untie them and take them down." 

Mardy shook his head as he turned to smile at Andy. "Can I wait until everyone's left for the day?" 

"Wanna drag this out?" 

Mardy nodded. "It's my first real Christmas." 

Andy grinned and walked up to Mardy, holding him tight. "Okay then. I'm gonna go check on everyone at the hotel." 

"I'm going to start cooking. Tell them breakfast is ready whenever they want to come on over." 

Andy kissed Mardy's cheek before he grabbed his hat and headed to town.

Andy got back to the house a couple of hours later, walking in to find all of their friends laughing and talking in the living room. Andy smiled at them and headed into the kitchen, a little surprised to see Sebastien holding Mardy's hand. "Sorry. Am I interrupting?" 

Sebastien looked up, and then glanced at Mardy. "Tell him, Mardy. I'll get out of your way." 

"Fishy?" Andy said, looking after Sebastien, before looking back to his best friend. "What's going on?" 

"I just... Just some issues that cropped up after you left and before the guys showed up." Mardy sniffled and gestured to the chair across from his. "It wasn't... Andre showed up shortly before everyone else. I didn't know how to get rid of him and he... he wouldn't stop." 

Andy scowled, sitting down across from Mardy. "What did he do, Fishy?" 

"Nothing really. He just made some pointed comments about me and... I know he doesn't know about my past, but he kept... and he touched me. It was just a touch on my arm, but..." Mardy sighed and dropped his head to the table. "And then the twins, James, Robby and Tomas showed up and they got rid of him for me, but..." 

"But what?" Andy said, reaching out and stroking Mardy's hair. 

Mardy shook his head and stood up, whole body shaking. "I needed you," he said finally, gasping for breath. 

Andy stood as well and pulled Mardy into his arms, holding his friend tight. Mardy buried his face against Andy's neck and cried. Andy held him tightly, stroking his hand in slow circles over Mardy's back. 

After a while, Mardy's sobs subsided and he fell silent, nuzzling Andy's neck. Andy smiled at the gesture and tilted his head to kiss Mardy's cheek. "Feel better?" 

"A little." Mardy pulled back and wiped at his face with his sleeve. "Sorry for crying all over you. I just... I guess I sort of panicked." 

"It's okay, Fishy. I'm here for you. I'm just sorry I wasn't here when that bastard showed up." 

Mardy smiled. "That's okay too." Mardy nodded and glanced around the kitchen. "I have to get moving so everything'll be ready." 

"Okay. I'll go distract everyone. Do you need a hand in here at all?" 

"No. I've got it." 

"All right." Andy kissed his cheek and stroked his thumb over Mardy's mouth before heading into the living room where everyone had fallen silent. They all looked at him expectantly. "He's okay now." He started to say more, but shut his mouth quickly. It wasn't his place to tell them what had happened and he wouldn't hurt Mardy by telling their friends if Mardy didn't want them to know. 

He sat down in his chair as the conversations started up again and settled in with their friends.

A few hours passed, with Mardy coming in and out of the living room, refilling drinks and occasionally stealing people to help him in the kitchen. The men in the living room mostly talked about harvest and rotating cattle, with a little talk of someday building a church in town. Andy was all for that idea, but knew it would be several years down the road. Most of the farmers around the town didn't have the time to spare to help build anymore buildings and usually didn't come to the prayer meetings that they held on rare occasions during the year anyhow. But he knew that someday, they'd have a bigger town, with more people living in town and they'd need more buildings someday. He smiled slightly at the thought and wondered what big adventures might lay ahead in the future. 

Finally, Mardy called everyone to the table and after Sebastien led them all in saying grace, everyone dug in. As they ate, everyone showered Mardy with compliments on a well-cooked, tasty meal, which Mardy tried to brush off. Andy finally nudged him and shook his head. "Take your compliments, Mardy. You slaved all day making our meal and it's fantastic. You did good, Fishy. Really good." 

Mardy blushed, ducking his head. "Thank you. I'm glad everyone's enjoying it."

After dinner, everyone retired to the living room, groaning about their full bellies as Mardy took the dishes into the kitchen and began to clean up. Andy followed him and pulled him into the living room. "Sit down and enjoy our company. I'll go do the dishes." 

Tomas stood up. "I'll help you, Andy." 

Andy blinked at him, but nodded his head slightly. "I'd appreciate the help," he said softly as he pushed Mardy into a chair. "Sit and talk to everyone. Maybe Mike can play some Christmas carols on the piano and you can accompany him on the guitar." Andy winked at him and led Tomas into the kitchen. "Really, thank you for the help." 

"I've been trying all night to get you alone." Tomas moved to the water reserve and filled a bucket with warm water. "What you said at Thanksgiving was right. There is someone out there just for me... but..." 

"But?" Andy said as he put some soap in the water and stirred it a bit to make it just a little bit easier to clean the dishes. Then he started adding dishes to the somewhat sudsy water, watching Tomas. 

"But... until either of us meets our one, do you think we could... spend some time together?" Tomas looked at him hopefully. 

Andy started to turn him down, but caught sight of Mardy watching them from the doorway. "I just don't know. Can you get these started? I'll go make sure we've got everything from the dining table." 

Tomas nodded and started scrubbing the dishes as Andy followed Mardy into the dining room. "Eavesdropping, Fishy?" 

"I just wanted to make sure you found everything... but I did overhear. Andy, why don't you want to be with him? I know you find him attractive." 

"I do, but... I can't just sleep with him because he's attractive and I'm lonely for that kind of companionship." Andy wiped off the table and looked up at Mardy. 

Mardy smiled slightly. "Yes, you can. Andy, he wants to be with you. He's not asking for a lifetime commitment or even love. He just wants you to... have him. Or to have you, whichever." Mardy shrugged, still smiling. "If this is about me, don't use me as an excuse to push him away." 

"I'm not. Really, I'm not." Andy sighed heavily and leaned on the table. "I don't want to have sex with him and have either of start to think it's more than it should be. I don't love him and he doesn't love me. He doesn't even like the way I do my job. If he can't deal with how I handle outlaws... I just want someone to accept how I do my job as it being part of me and them not look at me like I'm some horrible man who's committed some atrocious act." 

Mardy nodded and hugged Andy lightly. "Okay then. I'm sorry for pushing you. You do what you have to do, Andy. But... you can have him without it being about you using him." 

"I'm not so sure about that," Andy said softly, hugging Mardy back. "Go on in with our friends." 

Mardy did as he was told and Andy headed back to the kitchen.

"Did you and Mardy have a nice talk?" Tomas asked, smiling when Andy frowned at him. "I saw him in the doorway. You could've just said you were going to talk to him." 

"I didn't want you to think I was talking about you behind your back." 

"But you did." 

"But I did." Andy laughed softly and started drying the newly washed dishes. "Sorry. But... I can't just have sex with you because we both have needs." 

"How about because we're both lonely and we do like each other's company?" 

"But you don't." Andy shook his head. "You don't like the way I handled things with the cattle rustlers. And my job is important to me. Almost as important to me as Mardy is." 

"I admit it shocked and horrified me that you shot the man between the eyes. But the more I thought about it, the more I understood and I don't think it was wrong anymore. At the time, I was just... surprised. I want to be with you. Not for forever, but just for an hour, or a day or... whatever. I want to spend time with you, Andy. Not just in bed with you mounting me, but... just spend time with you." 

Andy opened his mouth to object, but finally closed it and slumped slightly as he began to put the cleaned and dried dishes away. Tomas fell silent as Andy thought Tomas's proposal over and they worked together, finishing the dishes easily. Andy finally leaned over and kissed Tomas lightly. "Okay. I can't give you any promises, but we can start spending time together. You do have to understand you'll come third in my life. Mardy is first. My job is second." 

Tomas smiled and wrapped his arms around Andy's neck, looking into the hazel eyes. "I can handle that. As long as I'm in the first five." He winked and laughed softly, leaning in to kiss Andy, gently working the Sheriff's mouth open with his own. Andy moaned and pulled the taller man in against him, grinding up against him. 

Tomas broke the kiss, gasping for air. "Well..." 

Chuckling, Andy leaned back against the wash basin and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe tomorrow, I can swing by the ranch?" 

"I'd like that," Tomas replied with a wide grin. "I'd really like that." 

"Good." Andy pushed the other man towards the living room. "Go tell them we're done with the dishes and ask Mardy when he wants to serve dessert and coffee." 

"Will do." 

Andy took the wash basin out back and dumped the water next to the small vegetable garden Mardy had planted one day on a whim. They'd never actually gotten many vegetables from it, but they still tended it every now and then. He heard laughter from the open kitchen door and smiled, knowing that it was Mardy who was laughing. He headed back inside and set the wash basin aside before following the laughter into the dining room where everyone was having slices of pie with cream and cups of coffee. Mardy held out a plate for him with a slice of both apple and mincemeat pie. He sat down as Sebastien pushed a cup of coffee towards him and he joined the conversation.

Mardy waved goodbye to the twins, Robby, James and Tomas as they were the last to leave and he headed into the kitchen to finish cleaning up, but found Andy had already finished it. "Andy," he said reprovingly, "I was going to do that!" 

Andy grinned at him and set the last dish in the cupboard. "Too bad. Already done." He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Mardy, leaning back enough to stare into blue eyes. "Well, how do you think our first Christmas together has gone?" 

"I think it was the best day ever," Mardy replied, smiling brightly. "Thank you for making it such a wonderful day." 

"I didn't do much, Mardy. You did all the work on that fine meal." 

"Don't play down your part in making this a great day for me. It was my first real Christmas ever and that's thanks to you." 

Andy smiled and nodded. "I'm glad that I made it a good day for you. Now, you still have some presents to open." 

Grinning like a little boy, Mardy bounced in place and they headed into the living room together. Mardy pulled all the little gifts off the tree and sat down in front of the fireplace, but before he opened any of them, he bounced to his feet and ran upstairs, leaving Andy staring after him. When he came back, he was holding a large box. "I had Sebastien and Richard run to the general store today while you were at your office. I know you've been eyeing this for a while, but you'd never buy it for yourself..." Mardy shrugged and sat down at Andy's feet, settling the box on Andy's lap. "Open it." 

Andy laughed softly and lifted the lid, frowning at the gun nestled in newspaper. "I have a gun, Fishy." 

"Yeah, I know, but... this is a different gun. I saw you looking at it in the catalog when we were ordering furniture for this place and..." Mardy shrugged. "You do like it, don't you?" he asked worriedly.

Andy stared down at the gun and smiled, looking into Mardy's eyes. "I love it. You're right; I never would've gotten myself a new gun because I'm so used to my Colt. But I like this gun. I always wanted a Smith & Wesson." 

"Good. Then I got you the right thing." 

"What I want to know is if you didn't order it in advance, how'd you get it? Andre doesn't usually carry weapons in the store?" 

"Apparently, one of the farmers had ordered it, but never came in to pick it up. I'd seen it the last time I was in ordering liquor for the saloon, but didn't think much of it. Andre's got a two week hold limit on ordered products, so, since it'd been quite a while, I asked them to see if it was still there and it was. And I had said they should get it if it was still there and they did." Mardy beamed, proud of his sneaking something past the very astute Andy. 

Andy laughed and reached down, hugging Mardy tightly. "I love it. Thank you, Fishy." Andy gestured to the still wrapped packages in a pile on the floor. "Would you open those already?" 

Mardy giggled and turned to his presents, leaning against Andy's leg as he began opening the pile of presents. Once he was done, he took in all the carved pieces-- most were of animals, but one was a miniature of their house, each detail hand-carved into all of the wooden pieces and one was a carving of Mardy looking beautiful, even to himself and Mardy never thought of himself as beautiful. Mardy was astonished at the level of detail in the pieces and said so to Andy. 

"I've got a lot of time as Sheriff," Andy replied, trying to shrug off the amount of work that had gone into the pieces. "Not like I'm that busy, so I've spent time learning how to make those. I thought you could take the one of the house with you to the hotel, so when you stay there, you'll always have a piece of home with you." 

Mardy nodded and hugged Andy's leg. "Thank you, Andy. These are perfect. I love them." 

"Well, we should head up to bed." 

"Do we have to go up yet? Can't we just sit here for a while?" 

Andy reached down, running his fingers through Mardy's hair. "Sure we can." And they settled into silence, both of them thinking over the day and how much it had meant to each of them in their own way to spend the day together and with their friends. As they sat there, watching the fire and thinking, Andy continued petting Mardy as Mardy clung to him and rubbed his cheek along Andy's pant leg. Neither man realized what they were doing, they were just comfortable in each other's presence. 

Grinning suddenly, Andy realized just how far they'd come. He could easily remember the fear and something very like hatred in Mardy when Andy had first met him and the way Mardy had unwillingly offered himself to the Ranger. And even the first few weeks after he'd killed Patrick and they were on their own, Mardy had still been afraid of him, even when the blue eyed man had clung to him. But now, Mardy willingly touched him and hugged him with no sign of fear visible. Andy knew there were moments when his friend was still scared, but they showed up less and less. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. Within minutes he was asleep, unaware he was still petting Mardy and also that Mardy was sleeping as well.


	8. Amazing Grace

The holidays were behind them and they'd settled into a regular routine. Mardy moved into the saloon so he could keep a closer eye on the goings on. Andy was content to live in the Sheriff's office, since the house was too big to stay in all by himself. He and Tomas had tried to be together for a while, but it was too hard on both men, with Andy going crazy trying to get out to the ranch as much as possible, but Tomas had never really tried to come into town. So, Andy had broken things off completely and Tomas had seemed content with his decision. 

After he'd broken things off with Tomas, Andy had felt better about himself, knowing he'd made the right decision, but he did miss the companionship of having another man in his bed. He didn't mind though, because he liked the friendships he'd formed with the twins, Robby and James as well as with Lleyton.

Sebastien and Richard were in and out of town, spending a couple of weeks in Bluebonnet, before they'd head to other small towns and spend a few weeks away. They'd become the preachers for pretty much the entire area, which worked well for all of the towns. 

Even though it was nearing the end of February, winter had yet to really set into the area. There had been a few cold days, but no true winter as yet. Andy wasn't sure winter would ever come to their small town, but had been assured by several of the nearby farmers that it was only a matter of time before they were slammed by a horrible winter storm. 

Andy stepped out of his office, holding a piece of wood he was trying to carve in the shape of a wolf he'd once seen on his travels as a Ranger. He'd heard something from across the street, but glancing over at the saloon, he didn't see anything. He frowned and set the half-carved wood just inside the door and strapped both his Colt and his Smith & Wesson to his hips before strutting across the street. 

As soon as he was inside the building, he knew something was wrong, though everyone looked perfectly normal. He glanced at the bar and noticed Mardy wasn't there. He gazed around the room and realized Mardy wasn't anywhere in sight and there was no noise from the kitchen. He narrowed his eyes, knowing that Mardy always made noise when he was in the kitchen. Most of the men sitting in the bar weren't looking at him, and that too was unusual. He looked hard at one of the men until the man looked at him and flicked his eyes towards Mardy's room, then back to his beer. 

Andy nodded and started towards Mardy's room, realizing almost too late that the man had been too quick to help. He had his guns out before he'd turned around and they were cocked and ready when he turned to face the two men standing almost on top of him. "Gentlemen. Something I can help you with?"

The two outlaws cursed at him and he just quirked his eyebrows up. "Well?" 

"You can kill us, Roddick, but your little whore is gonna be just as dead," the shorter of the two men said. 

Andy shook his head and lifted both guns, not even aiming as he pulled the trigger and sent both men crashing to the floor with the back of their skulls missing. He then turned to the man who had "helped" him just a few seconds before. "Now, we all know I'm quick to pull the trigger. So, you're gonna tell me what I want to hear and I'm going to make it as quick and painless for you as I did your buddies." He glanced at the rest of the men in the room. "And if any of you are with this particular gang and try to shoot me, let's just say that I'm a quicker draw than any of you. I've had a target between my eyes for the last two years, easy, and I'm still standing. None of the men who've tried to draw down on me are. They're all dead and buried." 

No one moved and Andy smirked as he turned back to the bad guy. "Now, where is my friend?" 

"Upstairs. Last room in the hallway. There are three men in there with him." 

"And how many of your buddies are still here in this very room?" Andy asked. 

"None. There were only six of us. You killed the other two that had been left down here." The man's eyes flickered slightly and Andy shook his head, turning and shooting the three men coming towards him. 

"No more lies. How many more?"

"Alex, don't you dare!" one of the men in the room snarled. 

Andy turned towards the voice and fired, turning back to man called Alex. "Well, Alex? I'll kill every man in this room if I have to. I don't have a problem with killing innocents if it means I get to kill the bad guys too." 

Alex closed his eyes and shook his head. "Won't tell you." 

"Goodbye, Alex." Andy fired a shot between Alex's eyes and turned to the room. "Anyone else want to die?" he asked, heading for the staircase. 

No one moved and as Andy disappeared down the hallway, he heard chairs scraping back and boots running for the doors. He took a deep breath and crept down the hallway, knocking in the last door, moving out of the way as two shotgun blasts took out the door. He aimed into the room, only catching a quick glimpse of Mardy in the corner of the room and a girl on the bed before he'd shot two of the men. He had both guns trained on the other man as he stepped through the mostly destroyed door. "Well now, who do we have here?" he asked, tilting his head to the side and tossing the Colt to Mardy. "You okay, Fishy?" he asked before taking a good look at the only bad guy left.

"Yeah. They didn't hurt me. Not in that way." Andy heard Mardy sigh, but he didn't look over at his friend. "They were raping Amelie and that's when I walked in. I tried to stop them, but I didn't have a gun on me." 

"You gotta wear your gun more often, Fishy," Andy said softly, eyes and gun trained on the outlaw who was shaking now. The man's gun was lying on the floor and his pants were down around his knees. "What's your name, boy?"

"Ivan." 

"Ivan what?" 

"Ljubicic." 

Andy sighed and shook his head. "Normally, I'd just lock ya up and wait for a few days before hanging you, but... you threatened my Fishy. No one hurts Mardy or his girls." Andy aimed right in the middle of Ivan's bald forehead and squeezed the trigger as the man begged for his life. He heard Amelie scream, but ignored her as he stared unfeelingly at the now dead body. He holstered his gun, then went to Ivan's body and nudged it over. He stood there for a few minutes, not even realizing the screams had tapered off until someone touched his shoulder. 

"Andy? Are you all right?" 

Andy nodded, not looking at Mardy. "I'm fine. I'll go get Andre... you might want to be in the kitchen when he comes to get the bodies." 

"There were a lot of their men out there, Andy." 

"A bunch are dead and the rest fled." Andy turned away from the dead body at least and stared into worried blue eyes. "I'm okay, Mardy. I really am. Just... the thought that you'd been hurt scared the hell out of me." 

Mardy hugged him and they walked downstairs together. The saloon was completely empty, except for the girls who were all huddled behind the bar. Mardy headed for the girls as Andy went to get Andre to bury the bodies. "Andy?" Mardy called after him. 

Andy turned, eyebrows raised in question. 

"Thank you for saving us," he said with a smile. 

Andy winked and then left. He was back in record time with Andre and together, they carried the dead bodies to the back of Andre's store where Andre kept the coffins he made. "Ya know, Sheriff, I don't think I've ever had this much work in my life." 

"Well, if all these bastards would stay the hell out of my town, you wouldn't have as much work to do," Andy replied, grinning at the general store owner.

Andre laughed and waved Andy away. Andy went back to the saloon to check on Mardy and the girls. One of the girls was in the middle of the saloon, washing up one of the puddles of blood. Andy looked at her for a moment, but couldn't for the life of him remember her name. "Where's Mardy?" 

"With Amelie," the girl said softly, glancing towards the stairs. "She's very badly hurt. That man... he..." 

"I know. Mardy told me what he did." 

"Sheriff?" she said, voice shaking slightly. Andy just looked at her and she blushed slightly. "Thank you for killing him. He had threatened to come after the rest of us when he was done with her." 

Andy nodded at her and climbed the stairs, finding Mardy tucking Amelie into her bed. "Amelie, don't worry about it. Andy will help protect you. I promise you that." 

Amelie nodded and rolled over and Mardy glanced towards the door, smiling at Andy. 'Be with you in a moment,' he mouthed to the Sheriff. Andy nodded and pointed down; hoping Mardy understood that he'd be waiting downstairs.

Andy picked up the second bucket that was sitting by the kitchen door and a sponge and started washing the floor. He was kneeling in a puddle of bloody water when Mardy came downstairs and just blinked at him. He smiled sort of sheepishly and shrugged. "I made the mess, so I figured I could help clean up." 

Mardy laughed softly and shook his head. "Okay then. Want a drink?" 

"Yeah, I think I could use a drink." Andy dropped the sponge in the bucket and wiped his hands on his pants as he sat on the barstool. "Whiskey." 

"Of course." Mardy poured Andy a glass, and then poured himself one. "I'm not sure she's gonna be okay. I mean, physically, she seems all right now, but..." Mardy shook his head. "It's not gonna be an easy road for her." 

"You survived and with you by her side, helping her out, so will she." 

Mardy smiled slightly at that. "Not entirely sure I've survived yet. I'm still on edge a lot of the time. Especially when I see the girls going upstairs with their patrons." He sighed. "But, at least I know that most of the time when the girls go upstairs, it's with patrons of their choosing and usually someone to be trusted." 

Andy nodded, not knowing what to say. He still thought that Mardy should send the girls away, but he knew his friend wasn't ready to let go just yet. So, he stayed silent, drinking his whiskey as Mardy stared around the empty room. After several minutes of silence, Andy asked, "Should we finish cleaning up down here?" 

Mardy blinked at him, almost like he was coming out of a dream. "I'm sorry, what?" 

"Should we finish cleaning up down here?" Andy repeated, wondering what Mardy had really been seeing. 

Mardy shook his head. "Why don't you head on back to your office? Don't you have to do paperwork when you kill people?" 

Andy laughed at that and slid off the stool. "Yeah, but I can help you clean up the blood." 

"No. The girls have the bedroom and between you and Alicia, this room is mostly clean. I'll just get some clean water and finish it up. You go clean up, because you're nearly as covered in blood as the floor was." 

Andy smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Mardy. I'll swing back by this evening for my supper." 

Mardy waved as he went through the kitchen doors, carrying two buckets with him. Andy sighed and looked over the floor before he headed back to his office. He stripped off his clothes after filling the copper washtub he'd brought from home and slipped into the warm water, letting it soothe his muscles before he washed himself off. He had just stood up and was in the process of drying himself off when the door opened and a familiar looking blonde stepped through the door. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed his gun. "Can I help you?" he asked, cocking the gun. 

The stranger's eyes widened as he stared at the gun. At least, Andy thought he was staring at the gun. He couldn't be entirely sure where the blonde's green eyes were focused, since he had the gun near his waist and he was still nude. "I... I am looking for Mardy Fish?" the man said softly, swallowing hard.

"Why?" Andy asked, still not putting the gun up, but he uncocked it and let it dangle at his side. The man before him, while as tall as Tomas, wasn't imposing in the least and wasn't armed, so Andy knew he really didn't have view him as a threat. 

"I knew him in Austin. I managed to get away from... our owners and I'd heard that he has... he owns a business here?"

Andy raised an eyebrow. "What's your name?" 

"Joachim Johansson." 

Andy nodded. "Would you be willing to let me lock you up while I go talk to Mardy?" 

Joachim's eyes widened even further. "I... I suppose so." 

Smiling, Andy put his gun away and finished drying off before tugging on his clothes. "Have a seat by the desk, Joachim. I'll go talk to Mardy, but I don't want to give him to you, just in case." 

Joachim nodded and sat down by the desk, looking around the small office. Andy smiled and went across the street, watching Mardy finish cleaning off the floor. "Fishy?" 

"Hey, Andy." Mardy looked up and smiled. "You're all clean." 

"Absolutely. A man came to see me looking for you." Andy watched the fear flit through Mardy's eyes. "Name's Joachim Johansson." 

The fear disappeared and Mardy stood up. "He's here? Is he okay?" 

"So you do know him?" 

"Yeah. He's... he was one... he was John McEnroe's property. Usually played piano at the bar we both worked. John didn't like to share him very much, but he really liked to hurt him. How?" 

"He said he got away. Didn't say much else." Andy shrugged. "You want me to bring him over or..." Andy trailed off as Mardy looked down at himself. "Why don't I take him some food and give you some time to clean up?" 

"You don't mind?" 

"Of course not, Mardy. But... if he's... do you really want him staying here?" 

"I want to help him." Mardy smiled slightly. "I want to help him by giving him something he can do outside of whoring. Maybe Sebastien and Richie... I mean, I know they've been looking for someone to help them." Mardy shook his head. "I don't know, but I do know that if he wants out-- and obviously he does or he wouldn't have come all by himself from Austin-- then I have to help him if I can." 

Andy nodded. "Go on and get a bath. I'll take him some food and talk to him." 

Mardy thanked him and finished wiping up the floor before he went to take a bath. Andy let himself into the kitchen and fixed both himself and Joachim a plate of food before walking back across to his office. He handed a plate to Joachim and then settled himself behind his desk. As he ate, he talked to the tall blonde. "Mardy's gonna take a bath. I sort of... had a shootout of sorts in his saloon, so he was cleaning up the last of the blood." Andy gestured to the bathtub still sitting in the middle of his office. "I was just cleaning up myself from helping him clean the floors. But he'll be over in just a bit." 

"And did he explain who I am?" 

"As a matter of fact he did." Andy narrowed his eyes when Joachim blushed. "Don't worry, Joachim. I'm not going to judge you for what you did or what you were. A wise friend once told me that it's not our place to judge and I firmly believe that." Andy smiled and finished off his food, glancing over at Joachim's plate. "Not hungry?" 

"This is for me?" Joachim asked, his eyes going wide. Andy nodded, silently cursing the McEnroes for treating the people in their care so badly. "All of it?" 

"Every last bite." Andy forced himself to smile and he stood up, gesturing for Joachim to stay seated when the blonde started to get up. "No, you stay and eat. I've got to empty the tub. I'll be right back, okay?" 

Joachim nodded, but didn't start to eat until Andy was out of the office. Andy knew this because he had peeked in the window after he'd carried the tub outdoors. He closed his eyes against the pain of watching the blonde scarf down his food like he'd never get another meal and Andy realized that that had probably been the way they'd lived. He knew the McEnroes had been bastards, but he'd never thought they wouldn't feed the people they claimed they owned. 

Andy dumped the tub out and checked through the window again. Joachim was still eating, so Andy hung the tub up outside to let it dry and sat down on the steps leading up to his office with his half-carved wolf and his knife. He whistled while he worked, waiting for the blonde to either finish his meal or join him. He also knew that he might be waiting until Mardy came out of the saloon before he saw Joachim again, but he didn't want the taller man to worry that he'd hurt him. 

He was almost done with the carving by the time the door to his office opened up. "Are you coming back inside?" Joachim asked in almost a whisper. 

Andy looked up at him and shook his head. "Nah, I'm enjoying the day. According to the local farmers, we're not gonna have many more like it, especially since it's nearly the end of February and we haven't had much in the way of winter." 

After a few moments hesitation, Joachim joined Andy on the step, looking at the small carving. "That's beautiful." 

"Thank you." Andy smiled over at him and added a few more details then held the wolf out to Joachim. "Here." 

"What?" 

Andy continued to hold out the wolf. "It's for you. A present." 

Joachim frowned at him, and then he shifted so that he was kneeling before Andy. As he reached for Andy's pants, Andy stood up and jumped back out of reach. "No, Joachim. I'm not giving it to you as payment. I'm giving it to you because you like it. It's a present. No strings attached. It's for you." 

"For me? But... no one is ever nice without a reason." Joachim stared at him suspiciously.

"Mardy is." 

"Mardy's different. He knows what it's like... how horrible they were to us..." 

"I know, too. Maybe I don't have first hand experience, but I've held Mardy while he cried. I've hugged him while he had nightmares and didn't want me near him." Andy set the wolf in front of Joachim and then backed up a little more. "It's yours. Really. I don't expect anything in return." 

Joachim stared up at him, mistrust and a tiny spark of hope in his eyes. Andy smiled for that spark of hope and hoped that Joachim wouldn't set Mardy back with his mistrust. He winked at the blonde, then lifted the tub from where it was hanging on the outer wall and carried it inside to hang it on its normal hook just inside one of the cells. Joachim followed him, sitting back in the same chair he'd sat in before. 

Andy peeked at him over his shoulder, happy to see that Joachim was holding the wolf. But he was slightly surprised to see Joachim staring at it as if he'd never seen such a thing. "What is it?" Joachim finally asked, confirming Andy's suspicion that he didn't know what the animal was. 

"It's a wolf. I saw him once on my travels when I was still with the Rangers and I've never been able to get him out of my head. He was the most beautiful thing, all wild and free..." Andy shrugged. "Do you like him?" 

Joachim nodded smiling up at Andy. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome," Andy said softly, sitting back behind his desk as they continued to wait for Mardy.

Andy watched as Mardy led Joachim across the street and they were talking in low voices. He started back into his office, stopping when Andre came jogging up. "Sheriff, I need to talk to you." 

"What is it, Andre?" Andy said with a sigh. 

Andre glanced back towards his store, then darted his gaze up and down the street. "I... uh, I need your help in the store." 

Andy narrowed his eyes and nodded. "Be right there," he said ducking into his office and reloading both weapons. He then followed Andre to his store, where he wasn't the least bit surprised to see four of the men from Mardy's saloon standing there, guns out. Andy smirked slightly; eyes flitting over each of them before falling on the one he guessed was the leader. "Andre, remind me to shoot your ass later for this." 

Andre swallowed audibly as the leader brought out a pretty blonde and put his gun to her head. "She's my niece, Andy, I didn't have a choice," he said, nervously twitching before he left. 

Andy stared at the somewhat familiar looking girl, trying to figure out where he had seen her before, but he recognized the man before he recognized her. "You were the McEnroes' bartender," he said finally, taking in everything about the men standing before him. 

The man just smirked. "Damn straight. And boy, you have a hell of a surprise coming to you." 

Rolling his eyes, Andy drew his gun and blew a hole through the man's forehead, causing the girl to be thrown backwards as he flew. The other men didn't have enough time to react before Andy had shot all of the rest of them. He looked them over to make sure they were all dead, because he knew he hadn't gotten head or heart shots on all of them, but a quick examination showed that he had taken out two of the three other men's throats and the last man was indeed still alive. Andy pointed down at him and shook his head. "When are you all going to learn not to come into my town and try to start trouble? I always finish what you bastards start." He put a bullet into the man's head and walked over to the girl, helping her to her feet. He just sort blinked as she threw herself into his arms, babbling at him. 

He picked her up and carried her outside, and he was surprised to see Mardy standing there, gun out, cocked and ready. Joachim was standing behind him worriedly. Andy smiled and set the girl down and she ran to Andre's side. "Did you come to rescue me, Mardy?" 

"Andre came and told me what was going on. I thought you could use some help, since it was four on one." Mardy shook his head and smiled slightly. "Should've known you didn't need help for a measly four men." 

Andy laughed and crossed to him, kissing Mardy's cheek. He winked at Joachim over Mardy's shoulder, and then turned to where the girl was clinging to Andre. "I guess maybe even he has some redeeming qualities." 

Mardy chuckled and hugged him from behind. "Maybe." 

Andy turned to smile at him, before he walked over to Andre and the girl. "She gonna be okay?" 

"I think so. Thank you, Sheriff. I know you don't like me... and you probably like me even less now, but... Kim's my only family and... I don't know what I'd do without her." 

Tilting his head to the side, Andy pulled the girl away from Andre and looked closely at her. He opened his mouth to ask her name, but heard Mardy say, "Kimmy?" like he couldn't believe she was here. He turned, dimly recalling Patrick yelling for a girl named Clijsters that looked remarkably like the one in front of him. And judging from the way she'd flinched when Mardy said her name, this was indeed the same girl. 

Before he could ask any questions though, he was being pushed out of the way by Mardy and Joachim. He stepped back, glaring at Andre. "You do know what she was and who she was with, don't you?" he hissed as he grabbed the older man and pulled him away from the three former whores. 

Andre frowned and shook his head. "She sang in a bar down in Austin. That's all." 

Andy just snorted and turned back to watch the interaction between the three people before him. He walked up, touching her shoulder. "Hey, Kim. I'm Andy. Andy Roddick. Are you really okay?" 

Kim nodded, sniffling slightly. "I... Uncle Andre doesn't know," she said softly. "I... I knew he would never go against men as powerful as the McEnroes, so..." 

"The men that were here today... they were after Mardy, weren't they?" 

"No. They came for me and Joachim. Everyone pretty much assumed that Mardy was dead or long gone." 

"Except me," Joachim said softly and Andy looked back to see him holding tight to Mardy's hand. "I knew he was here, because... my sister works for him." 

Mardy nodded slowly in answer to Andy's unasked questions. Andy shook his head slowly and patted Kim's shoulder. "Okay. Well, welcome to Bluebonnet." He turned, walking past Andre into his office. He heard Mardy say something to the other two before catching up to him. "I'm not angry, Mardy. Just... confused," he said softly as he and Mardy sat down at his desk. 

"Confused about?" 

"Everything. I don't know. I just don't like them suddenly showing up and I don't like that the McEnroes had people who followed them so blindly." Andy shrugged, then got up and poured them both a cup of coffee. "Is Joachim going to work for you?" 

"No. I won't let him whore himself out. Not in my place at any rate. I'm going to talk to Sebastien and Richie when they come through and see if they can find him work, either with them or in one of the nearby towns. I like Joachim, always did, but I don't want him here." He sighed and glanced towards the door. "As for Kim, she's Andre's niece, so I know she won't tell him what she was. If she comes asking for a job, I know it won't be as a whore. She might ask for a job cleaning or cooking, or maybe even singing, but not selling herself, so I might give her a job." 

"Okay. Look, I don't want to presume to tell you how to run your business, but..." 

"I know you don't approve of the whores, Andy. I know you think they're the reason I'm not completely better. But believe it or not, I _can_ handle this."

"I believe you can." Andy smiled and hugged Mardy, then shooed him out of the office. "Go on, get out of here. Go back to work." 

Mardy laughed softly and kissed Andy's cheek. "Going. I love you, Andy," he said before shutting the door behind him. 

Andy rolled his eyes and sat down behind his desk, picking up a piece of wood and his carving knife.

He was halfway through the carving when his door opened up and Kim came through, watching him with nervous eyes. "Sheriff?" 

Andy raised his eyebrow and set the carving aside. "Yes, Kim?" 

"I just... can you not say anything to my uncle?" 

"Of course. Look, I don't want your uncle knowing about Mardy and if I told him about you, I'd have to explain how I met you. So, don't worry about it. I will keep your secret." 

Kim smiled. "Thank you." 

"No problem." He paused and caught her staring at him. "Are you going to look for work or are you just keeping house for Andre?" 

"I'll probably just keep house for him. I don't really want to work and there are not many places here where I could make an honest living." 

"Mardy would hire you if you wanted to cook or clean." 

Nodding, Kim said, "I know. He told me. He's very sweet, but truthfully, I don't think I could work around the... girls. Not and keep my sanity." 

Andy smiled and gestured to one of the chairs near his desk. "Have a seat." She sat and he leaned on his desk, smiling slightly. "I'm actually glad to hear that. You seem like a nice girl, really very sweet, but I don't want you and Joachim around Mardy. He doesn't need reminders of the McEnroes. It's bad enough he's keeping the whores he's got on at the saloon. I don't want him adding people who will forcibly remind him of his past." 

"I'm actually planning on staying out of everyone's way. If Uncle Andre would allow it, I'd try to go back east. I don't think he'll let me though." 

"Ask him. Tell him the men you used to work for may still come after you, even if they won't." Something like fear flitted over her face but was gone so quickly, Andy couldn't swear that he really did see it so he didn't say anything about it. "Tell him you think you should go away, just so that what happened today doesn't happen again." 

Kim nodded. "I'll try that. Thank you, Sheriff." She stood up, eyes focused intently on him. "I feel like I owe you for saving me... and for being so nice to me." 

"Just go and be happy. That's the only type of payment I want," Andy said, trying his best not to look as disgusted as he felt. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd hidden his feelings as well as he thought he had when she looked away. 

He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything that wouldn't have sounded condescending or stupid, so he stayed silent, watching her walk away.

A short while later the door to his office reopened and he looked up from his carving. "Can I help... Mischa," he murmured, standing up to greet the Ranger. "How've you been?" 

"Good." Mikhail crossed to him and they hugged before pulling. "And you?" 

"Better every day." Andy noticed a blonde standing in the doorway, looking uncomfortable. "And who's your friend?" 

"This is Igor Andreev. He's... well, he's my new partner." Mikhail blushed slightly, not meeting Andy's gaze. "Anyhow, we're here because I'd heard that some of the McEnroe gang is on their way up here, looking for a couple of the whores that ran away from them." 

"They were here," Andy said with a grin. "They're dead now." 

Mikhail grinned back. "Why am I surprised? I should've known you'd be able to take care of them." 

"Well, I try. Is that the only reason that you've come?" 

"Well, I wanted to show Igor this part of the country. It's very beautiful here and I thought he'd appreciate it." Mikhail shook his head and turned. "Igor, this is Andy Roddick." 

Igor's eyes widened and he looked Andy over. " _This_ is Andy Roddick? He doesn't... I mean, I expected him to be bigger." 

"Disappoints me, too, sometimes," Andy said still grinning as he stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you, Igor." He turned his attention back to Mikhail for a moment. "Is he a bad guy like your last partner?" 

Igor laughed softly as Mikhail shook his head. "No, Igor's actually been a Ranger for a while. He knows the drill, which I should've realized that Dima didn't and it should've been a clue." 

Nodding, Andy tilted his head. "Well, I can show you to the saloon across the road if you'd like to bunk down for the night." 

Mikhail looked over at Igor who nodded ever so slightly. Mikhail turned back to Andy and said, "We'd appreciate that. Is Mardy still working there?" 

"Owns the place still, but yeah." 

Mikhail smiled slightly. "I was trying to describe Mardy to Igor, but really, words just don't do him justice." 

"No, they don't." Andy stood and walked around his desk, gesturing to the door before leading the other two men through. He stopped and pointed slightly to the saloon. "But first glance does do him some sort of justice," he said. 

Mardy was standing on the walkway in front of the saloon, talking animatedly with Sebastien and Richard. Dressed in a green shirt, neat jeans and a cowboy hat almost identical to Andy's, there was no denying Mardy's utter beauty, even to a man who didn't find him attractive in a sexual way. Andy glanced over at Igor and tried not to laugh. "I think your partner has just been stunned stupid," Andy said in a whisper to Mikhail before he realized that Mikhail had probably never seen Mardy looking so carefree and animated and that was probably why the brunette was also looking very dumbstruck.

He couldn't contain his laughter, which caused Mardy, Sebastien and Richard to look over their way. Igor muttered something in a foreign language and Mikhail just inhaled sharply at the stunning blue of Mardy's eyes. Mardy raised an eyebrow at Andy, said something to Sebastien and Richard before he jogged across the road and climbed up the steps to the walkway in front of Andy's office. "Mikhail, it's good to see you again," he said softly, shaking Mikhail's hand lightly. 

Mikhail nodded, before visibly snapping out of his daze. "This is my partner, Igor Andreev. Igor, this is Mardy, the man I was trying to tell you about." 

Mardy blushed at that and pushed a strand of hair back behind his ear as he held out his hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Igor. Are you two staying in town long?" 

Igor didn't respond, just shook Mardy's hand. Mikhail laughed softly and forced Igor to let Mardy go, then answered, "Well, probably a couple of days. There was a problem that we'd come up here specifically for, but Andy took care of it." 

"Oh, the outlaws he shot?" Mardy asked, smiling at Andy. 

"Yep." 

"Well then, you two come across to the saloon whenever you're ready and I'll set you up with a room and a good, hot meal. Andy," he said, tipping his hat at his best friend before rejoining Sebastien and Richard. 

Andy smiled and gestured across the road. "Should we go get a drink and a room for you two?" 

Mikhail and Igor nodded and followed Andy across the road. 

After they'd gotten two rooms, Andy sat in Mikhail's and watched the Ranger unpack. "I thought you said you two were partners." 

"Not _that_ kind of partner," Mikhail said softly. "Just my partner in the Rangers." 

"Oh. But you like him in that way." 

Mikhail nodded. "I don't think he's the slightest bit interested in me though, so I don't push him." 

"Good idea, I guess," Andy said, standing up and hugging Mikhail. "But maybe you should tell him." 

"Maybe some day I will," Mikhail replied. "Maybe some day I will."


	9. Minute to Spare

As May neared its end, Andy sat out on the front stoop of his office, carving yet another animal-- a deer this time-- and watched the stage coach roll into town. He waved at Pete and glanced down the road to see Andre and Lleyton both coming out of their buildings. 

He smiled at how much their little town was becoming home to so many people, even those that didn't stay all the time and set the carving down near his chair before crossing the road and helping Sebastien, Richard and Joachim off the stage. "Good to see you again," he said, hugging all three men. "Mardy's got your rooms all ready, if you wanna head in." He turned back to help Pete unload the stage of their luggage and caught sight of two horses riding into town. "Well now, town's about to burst," he murmured to himself as Pete drove the stage and its horses towards the stables. Mikhail and Igor pulled to a stop in front of Andy and tipped their hats at him.

"Andy, does Mardy have lunch ready?" Igor asked, glancing into the saloon. 

"Most likely," Andy replied, smiling up at them. "What brings you two to town?" 

Mikhail glanced at Igor, then down at Andy. "Well, we're on the trail of a couple of bandits. We think they're just outside of town here." 

"Really?" Andy frowned, not liking that outlaws could be in his town and he not aware of it.

"Yeah, their names are David Nalbandian and Mariano Puerta." Mikhail dismounted, before he glanced up at Igor. "Do you want to head over to the stables and rub down our horses while I talk to Andy?" 

Igor looked from Andy to Mikhail, then nodded and led Mikhail's horse behind as he rode down the road. Andy looked at Mikhail who shook his head. "Can we talk in your office?" 

"Sure." Andy walked behind Mikhail as the Ranger stalked towards his building, then let them both in and slammed the door behind them. "What's wrong?" 

"Igor," Mikhail said, glaring at Andy. "He's... he's in love with your Fishy." 

"And?" 

"Aren't you angry that he's going to try to pursue your Fishy?" 

"Not really. Mardy's not interested... besides, Mardy knows you have feelings for him, so he'd never do that to you." Andy shook his head and smiled. "And I think the only one with a problem is you, because you won't tell him how you feel. Am I wrong?" 

Mikhail sighed and dropped into the chair in front of Andy's desk. "No, you're not. Dammit, I'm in love with Igor and he barely notices me." 

"I'm sorry to hear that, Mischa," Andy said softly, kneeling in front of the Ranger. He touched Mikhail's thigh and gave it a quick squeeze as the door opened up. Only Andy caught the look of hatred and jealousy that Igor shot at him before he managed to blank out his expression. He fought not to smile. Mikhail still hadn't noticed the other Ranger standing in the doorway, so Andy decided he'd help out his friend. He leaned up and kissed Mikhail softly, letting the other man take over the kiss. Andy practically crawled into Mikhail's lap as their kiss grew more and more heated. 

"Don't let me interrupt!" Igor snapped, slamming the door on his way out. 

Mikhail jumped and pushed Andy off him. Andy smiled and patted Mikhail's thigh. "Trust me when I say that him wanting Fishy isn't a problem, Mischa." 

Narrowing his gaze, Mikhail looked at Andy. "You... you knew he was there!" 

"Yes, I did. I wanted him to see what he was missing, because when he came in, he looked very angry that I was touching you." Andy smirked and stood up, leaning back against his desk. "Have you ever considered that maybe he's talked about pursuing Mardy because you haven't told him how _you_ feel?" 

"You mean, like maybe he's waiting for me to make the first move?" 

"Exactly." Andy pulled Mikhail to his feet and dragged the Ranger across the road to the saloon. "There. He's sitting alone. I'll go tell Mardy you two need one room." Andy winked and pushed Mikhail towards Igor as he walked up to the bar and waved to get Mardy's attention. 

"What can I get for you, Sheriff?" Mardy said with a grin.

"How 'bout a whiskey and lunch for me and two whiskeys, two lunches, and one room for Igor and Mikhail?" 

"One room? I didn't think they were together like that?" 

"They aren't." Andy shrugged and glanced over to the table where Mikhail was talking spiritedly while Igor just watched him. "But, Mischa's finally going to say something about his feelings." 

"Good for him. I hope it works out for the two of them." 

"And how's Joachim doing with Sebastien and Richard?" Andy asked, stepping around the bar and pouring two glasses of whiskey. He started to walk the glasses over when he noticed Mardy watching him with a bemused expression on his face. He stopped and realized what he'd just done. "Oh hell. I'm sorry, Mardy." 

"Don't be. I like that you're as at home here as you are." Mardy laughed as he shooed Andy away. "Go serve them their drinks while I go get their food." 

Andy smiled sheepishly and walked over to the Rangers' table and set the drinks down. He turned to walk away, but one of them grabbed his wrist, so he followed the hand to its owner. "Can I help you, Igor?" 

"I... May I talk to you? Alone? Outside?" 

"Of course." Andy walked outside and waited for Igor to join him. Once the blonde was leaning against the saloon next to him, Andy glanced over him. "Well?" 

"I... You and Mischa were lovers?" 

"You should really ask Mischa that." 

"He just says you had sex." 

Andy smiled. "That would be true. We had sex once. That's all. But we're friends." 

"So, you and he never... I mean, you weren't together?" 

"No." Narrowing his gaze, Andy asked, "Why so curious?" 

"Because I thought you two were together and that was why I didn't try... what I mean is-" 

Andy cut him off with a grin. "I get what you're saying. So, now that you know that he and I aren't a couple, and he knows that you don't have a thing for my Fishy, what are you planning to do with him?" 

"Wait. He thought I liked Mardy?" 

"Well, yeah. That's why he never tried for anything more with you." 

"Oh." Igor closed his eyes and shook his head. "He was right then." 

"About?" 

"He and I are both utter idiots." Igor smiled slightly. "I guess I do have a tendency to talk about Mardy, but it was only because I'd never seen anyone who was so..." 

Andy laughed as Igor trailed off. "Yeah, Mardy is that. And it helps that he's so damn sweet and giving and caring."

"That only makes him more beautiful."

"Exactly." Andy smiled and looked back into the saloon where he caught Mikhail and Mardy both sitting together and watching them through the window. "We're being watched, which means we should probably head back inside." 

Igor turned and smiled as well. "Yes. And... Will Mardy give us one room?" 

"I told him to, so yeah, most likely." 

"Good. Very good." Igor walked past Andy and headed straight for Mikhail, while Andy walked over to the bar. He sat down on one of the stools and glanced back in time to see Mardy walking towards him. 

Mardy slid an arm around his waist and leaned against his side. "You did good," he said softly in Andy's ear. 

Andy nodded and turned his head to kiss Mardy's cheek. "What were you and Mischa talking about?" 

"Igor." Mardy pulled back and glanced towards the table. "I'll go get you some food." 

"Thanks, Fishy." Andy sat back and watched the room until Mardy brought him his food.

Andy was walking back across the road to his office when he heard the heavy clomping of hooves. He looked up and managed to get up on his front stoop just in time to miss being trampled by one of the twins. "What's wrong, Mike?" he asked, having finally figured out how to tell the two apart. Bob always wore a beaded necklace that James had given him for one of their anniversaries, so he was easy to spot. Mike didn't wear any jewelry.

"Robby... he's sick... Andy... we need a doctor?!" Mike slid off the horse, nearly collapsing when he hit the ground. 

Andy stepped up to his side and helped him into his office. "How sick is he?" Andy asked as he poured Mike a cup of water from the pitcher at his desk. 

Mike took a gulp of the water and tried to calm his breathing. "He's running a fever. He's sweating through his clothes. Andy, he needs help!" 

Andy patted Mike on the shoulder, and then started for the door. "I'll have Lleyton telegraph San Angelo and see if they can't send their doc right away." 

Mike nodded, still trying to calm down. Andy stared at him for a minute before jogging down the road to the telegraph office. "Lleyton, I need you to wire San Angelo and have them send their doc. Robby's sick. I'm heading out to the ranch with Mike and see what I can do. If you could send someone with word when the doc'll get here?" 

Lleyton nodded and Andy ran back to his office. "Let's go," he said, pulling Mike to his feet. "I'll do what I can to help." 

"We need a doctor in town, Andy," Mike said as they rode back towards the ranch. 

"I know we do, but no one wants to come here. I've put advertisements in all the papers in Texas and no one wants to live out here." Andy sighed. "I'm still trying, but I don't know what else to do." 

"Reach out farther! Try back in New York or St. Louis! Anywhere! We need a doctor in town, Andy!" 

"I'll try that. For now, let's just get your Robby better." 

Mike nodded and they fell silent for the rest of the ride.

Hours later, Andy stepped out into the sunshine as two riders came flying up to the house. He recognized the first one as Igor, but didn't recognize the second. "Igor!" he hailed the Ranger as they pulled to a halt in front of the house. 

"Andy, this is the new doctor from San Pablo. He's just off the stage on his way there." 

"Great." Andy led the way inside and up to Robby's bedroom. "He's... I have no idea what's wrong with him. I've just been trying to keep everyone calm and thinking straight," Andy told the doctor as he let him into the room. 

The doctor passed him without saying a word and Andy headed back downstairs, only to find that Igor was waiting for him outside. "What's going on?" 

"We found the men." 

"Which ones?" Andy asked, and then blinked, remembering why Igor and Mischa had originally come this time. "Oh. Nalbandian and Puerta?" 

"Yes." Igor frowned at him. "Why didn't you just tell us you killed them?" 

"Because I didn't," Andy said, raising an eyebrow. "I would've told you." 

"They were both shot between the eyes." Igor was watching Andy's face carefully. "That's usually your style." 

"Yes, it is, but I didn't kill those men." 

"Then who did?" 

"I don't know." Andy shrugged. "Does it really matter? They're dead, which is what an outlaw should be." 

"I suppose," Igor said softly. "I'd just really like to know who killed them." 

"So would I," Andy replied. "I'd like to thank them." 

Igor shook his head. "I never really believed all the stories about how blood thirsty you are. I guess they were true." 

Andy snorted. "Blood thirsty? Me? No, I just like to see justice. If a man kills someone, he should be killed. Simple as that. If a man's an outlaw? Then he's likely to kill or already killed, so why not take care of the problem before it's a problem?" 

"And you don't think that's blood thirsty?" 

"How long have you been a Ranger, Igor?" Andy asked in reply. 

"Long enough." 

"No, how long?" 

"A little under a year, I guess." 

Andy shook his head. "How many men have you killed?" 

"Around... I don't know. Maybe twenty." 

"How many times have you been shot at or nearly killed?" 

Igor sighed. "What does it matter?" 

"Just answer the question." 

"Fine. Probably no more than ten." 

"Yet you've killed twice that many?" Andy smiled. "Look, individually, the men I've killed? I can't count. There's too many. The times I've been nearly shot or gutted?" He paused for a minute, mentally counting the numbers. "Not including each individual doing the shooting at me? Probably around four hundred or more. The bad guys... it's a badge of honour for them to kill a Ranger. Maybe you're just that damn lucky, or maybe you kill before they get a chance to kill you. I don't know. But I do know by the time I'd been a Ranger a year, I had over two hundred kills to my name. All outlaws. I've never shot an unarmed man and I've never shot a man who wasn't in someway a threat. Can you say the same? Because I know there aren't many Rangers out there who can honestly say that they've never shot someone by accident or shot an unarmed outlaw." 

"I've never shot someone by accident." 

"But have you shot an unarmed man?" 

"Yes." 

Andy smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the hitching post. "I've never, _ever_ shot an unarmed man. And you say I'm the blood thirsty one?" 

"You shoot before anything else." 

"Not if they aren't armed. Every single kill I have has been armed. That's not blood thirsty, that's survival. Kill before being killed." Andy watched as Igor thought over his words and he could tell the moment that the Ranger agreed with him. "It's not that I'm blood thirsty, it's that I have people to protect and I can't do that if I'm dead." 

Igor nodded slowly. "I suppose you're right. But... did you know that you've got the most kills of any Ranger? It doesn't seem to matter how long anyone else is around, you've killed more people then they have."

Shrugging, Andy uncrossed his arms and tucked his thumbs into his belt loops. "Maybe I just have more people trying to kill me than anyone else does." 

"Maybe." 

They both looked up when the door to the Bryans' house opened and the doctor came down the steps, talking to Mike. "He'll be fine. Just keep water in him and try to keep him as dry as possible. He should start to improve in a couple of days." 

"Thank you, Doctor," Mike said, shaking the man's hand. 

The doctor turned to Igor and raised an eyebrow. Igor nodded. "Let's get going, Doc. We should be able to catch up to Pete's stage if we hurry." He tipped his hat at Andy and the two took off in the direction the stage coach usually took. 

Andy turned to Mike and smiled. "Glad to hear he's going to be okay." 

"Me too. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, but we do need a doctor." 

"And I'll continue looking." Andy shrugged. "I can't do much if no one ever comes out here to take the position." 

"I guess not." Mike sighed and started back into the house. Andy said goodbye and went back to town.

Sitting at his desk, Andy tried to write another advertisement for a doctor. He wasn't sure what to say though, so he was still puzzling over it when Mardy let himself into the office. 

"Hey, Fishy," he said softly, glancing up. He frowned immediately and stood up. "What's wrong?" he asked, walking around the desk and approaching Mardy. 

"Andy... I..." Mardy was shaking when Andy pulled him in for a hug, so the Sheriff wrapped him up tighter and stroked his hand over Mardy's back, while he waited for Mardy to talk to him. "There were these men... I'd offered to go for a ride with Kim today, because she didn't want to go out on her own..." He trailed off and stayed silent for several minutes.

"Go on, Fishy," Andy finally prompted him.

"Well, I... we came across these two men and their camp. I didn't think anything of it, 'cause it's been nice out at night and I figured they were just goin' cross the country, right?" Andy nodded and kept stroking him. "Well, they sort of waved us over and were asking us where some town was-- I'd never heard of it and neither had Kim-- and then..." He fell quiet again. Andy waited him out this time though. "And then, they tried to... they pulled Kim off her horse and they... they were going to... they..." 

"You shot them because they tried to rape her?" Andy suggested gently. 

Mardy nodded, burying his face against Andy's shirt and sobbing. His entire body was shaking horribly. "Shhhh, it's okay, Mardy. You did the right thing. You stopped them for hurting her. That's the important thing." 

"But..." Mardy hiccupped as he pulled back. "But I killed them!" he cried, once more burying his face against Andy. 

Andy held him while he cried, trying to soothe him over and over, but Mardy wasn't listening, too busy crying and shaking. Andy finally had to lead Mardy over to his desk where he pulled the blue eyed man onto his lap and held him close. "Shhhh, it's okay, Fishy. It's okay," he murmured over and over again. 

After an hour had passed, Mardy finally calmed down enough to tell Andy every detail. It hadn't been just that Kim had been at risk, but one of the men had come after Mardy while the other went after Kim. Andy fought back a growl at that, more than glad that Mardy had killed both men, until something occurred to him. "Mardy, how did you kill them?" he asked softly, stroking his fingers through Mardy's hair. 

Mardy blinked at the odd question, but answered, "Bullet between the eyes." 

"Damn." Andy shook his head when Mardy asked what he'd done wrong and answered, "Nothing, Fishy. Just... the two men you killed, I think they were the outlaws that Mischa and Igor are here for. Igor thought I'd killed them because of the way that they'd been killed, but it sounds like the men. I'd have to go and see, but..." 

"Am I in trouble?" Mardy asked, clinging to Andy's arm. "Did I do something I wasn't supposed to?" 

"No, Fishy. Calm down. It's okay. You did exactly what you were supposed to do." Andy pet his head, then glanced up when the doors opened up. "What can I do for you?" he asked as Mikhail walked in. 

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd seen Igor." 

"He was taking the San Pablo doc to catch the stage." 

"Oh. Okay. Uh... did he ask you about the men we'd found?" 

"I didn't do it," Andy said, glancing down at Mardy. "Mardy and Kim were attacked by two men though, so I think he might've done it." 

"Oh." Mikhail glanced at Mardy, then back up to Andy. "Well... it's not a problem. I was just wondering if you'd gone after them without us." 

Andy smiled at that and shook his head, still holding Mardy in his lap. Mardy snuggled closer and Andy caught him glaring at Mikhail. Mikhail had apparently also caught the look because he said, "Well, I'm going to get out of your hair. I'll let Igor know that who did it isn't a concern. We'll probably be heading back to San Antonio in the morning. I'll... I'll talk to you later," he finally finished with, heading out. 

Mardy snuggled in even more and wrapped his arms around Andy's waist. "I'll be glad when they're gone." 

"Why?" Andy asked, still stroking Mardy's hair. 

Mardy shrugged. "Don't like them being here. They... I don't know. I just don't." 

"Well, they're leaving for a while again and who knows when they'll be coming back." 

Mardy nodded and then sighed. "I should get back to the saloon." 

"Why don't you take the day off? You and I can go riding. See if we can't find a real horse for you so you don't have to always borrow from the Bryans and you can give them back Lightning." 

Mardy smiled. "I think I'd like that. Let me just run across and tell the girls." 

"Good." Andy stood up; smiling as Mardy all but bounced his way across the street.


	10. Too Much

Andy and Mardy had searched that final day of May, but hadn't found a horse for Mardy. It had taken them a few searches before they finally found the perfect horse. Though it had been tamed, the owner-- a horse farmer outside of San Angelo-- had said the creature was still as wild as he'd always been and wouldn't let anyone ride him. 

Until Mardy approached the horse, that is. Then the buckskin horse had stood perfectly still, as if he'd been waiting just for Mardy. Even when Mardy had mounted the horse, it hadn’t so much as twitched. Andy had convinced the owner to part with the horse for less than he was asking and Mardy had found his horse. 

On their ride back to town, Mardy and his horse had left Andy in the dust. It was only when Mardy reached Bluebonnet that he realized Andy was nowhere in sight. He laughed long and hard about that before stabling down his new horse while he contemplated names for the animal. When he was done rubbing the horse down, Andy finally showed up, mock glaring at him. "You left me." 

"I didn't mean to. He runs like the devil's chasing him." 

Andy laughed and slid off his horse. "Just for that, you have to let me ride him while you rub down my horse and I take Lightning out to the Bryans." 

"Okay," Mardy said, trying to sound put out, but he was just too excited about his beautiful new horse. Like so many other things, he'd never owned his own horse, and he'd never thought he'd ever get to own one. But now he had this beautiful animal to call his own. He pulled Andy's old nag into her stall and began rubbing her down, only to be startled out of his thoughts by a loud thump and Andy cursing. He dropped the brush and rushed out, surprised to see Andy holding his ribs, slumped on the ground. "What happened?" he asked, hurrying to Andy's side. 

Andy glared up at him. "Damn horse of yours kicked me!" 

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, Andy," Mardy said, helping Andy to stand. He winced when Andy winced and helped him stay standing. "Here, let me get you to your office. Then I'll have Richard or Sebastien come look you over." 

Andy nodded and Mardy all but carried him down the street to his office then ran across the road and got Sebastien to look in on Andy. Then he went back down to the stables and finished wiping down Andy's horse before going into his horse's stall. "Now, why'd you have to go and kick Andy? He wouldn't have hurt you. He's really very gentle," he murmured softly, stroking his hand through its thick dark mane. "But c'mon. We've got to get Lightning back to the Bryans' ranch before sunset." He saddled his horse back up and tied a rope from Lightning's bridle to his horse before setting out for the Bryans'.

When he got back, he had finally decided on a name for his horse, because the horse really did run like the devil was chasing it. So, he had started calling his horse, _Diavolo_ , which the horse responded to. After he'd rubbed down his horse for the second time, he walked as quickly as he could to Andy's office, not surprised to see Andy laying on one of the cots in one of the cells. "How're you feeling?" he asked, joining Andy in the cell. 

Andy just looked up at him. 

"Yeah. Uhm, broken ribs?" Mardy asked, touching Andy's thigh lightly. 

"No, just bruised." 

"God, I'm so sorry, Andy. I don't know why he did that," he said softly, stroking his hand over Andy's leg unknowingly.

"Damn horse doesn't like me." 

Mardy tried not to laugh because Andy was fully pouting. "But the farmer said he didn't like anyone." 

"He likes you." 

"Well, he's my horse. He's supposed to like me." 

"I'm your best friend. He should like me too!" 

Mardy gave in and let his laughter go, glad when Andy started smiling as well. "I'll make sure to tell him that." 

"Yeah, yeah. Make fun of the injured person." 

"With pleasure." Mardy leaned over and kissed Andy's forehead. "How are you feeling, really?" 

"Sore. Hurts like a bitch in heat," Andy muttered, wincing slightly when he tried to move. "Sebastien and Richie got sick of my complaining." 

"Well, who can blame them for that?" he asked, winking at Andy. "I'll go make you some food then come back. Do you want me to stay the night?" 

Andy nodded and grabbed Mardy's hand. "Thanks, Fishy. I appreciate you putting up with me." 

"Andy, I love you, of course I put up with you." Mardy grinned and headed to his saloon. Once there he got the full report from Sebastien, who was guessing that Andy had broken, not bruised, ribs as well as a nasty looking, already purple bruise covering most of his chest. He thanked Sebastien and Richard for their help before heading into the kitchen where he put Andy together a plate full of fried chicken and mashed potatoes with corn and gravy and biscuits that Sebastien had made while they had been out looking for Mardy's horse.

After he'd told Amelie where he was headed, he left and went to Andy. "Hey, Andy. I..." He trailed off at the sight before him. Andy was still lying on the cot, but his shirt was tossed on the floor and his pants were bunched up around his ankles. That wasn't really what had Mardy frozen to the spot. No, the fact that Joachim was sitting astride him was what concerned Mardy the most. Though Mardy couldn't honestly tell himself if he was angry with Joachim or with Andy. He turned, stopping just short of slamming the plate of food on the desk before storming out. He heard Andy calling his name, but for once, he didn't care what Andy had to say. He just wanted to get as far away from him as possible. 

He contemplated heading back into the saloon and getting himself drunk, but the almost forgotten memory of mounting-- or maybe it would be considered being mounted by-- Belle sprang to his mind, so he walked quickly to the stables and saddled Diavolo. 

He rode through town as fast as he could, noticing that Andy had pulled up his pants but hadn't bothered with his shirt as Mardy passed the Sheriff's office, and Joachim was standing behind Andy, looking hurt and confused. Mardy didn't care. He felt betrayed, by both Joachim and Andy, but mostly by Andy. How was he ever supposed to trust his friend again, if Andy could use Joachim like that? He didn't know and he didn't want to go back to town and face either of them. 

But more than the anger with Andy for using Joachim, was anger with Joachim for being there. Deep down, Mardy knew that Andy hadn't forced Joachim-- probably hadn't even asked him for sex-- but the idea of being mounted... Joachim had said to him only weeks earlier that the idea of being mounted had him petrified. So how could he-- after only a few weeks-- be sitting on Andy like that? Why would he do it? 

Mardy contemplated several reasons for his anger and feelings of betrayal. He knew that Andy and probably Joachim would both assume he was jealous, or that he wanted one of them, but it wasn't that. Sex didn't enter his mind when he looked at either man. No relationship but friendship entered his mind for either of them. Andy, he didn't think of like that because Andy was his saviour. Andy was the one who protected him and made him feel safe and sex was not safe. Sex was being in danger and sex was pain, but sex was never and would never be safe. As for Joachim, well, Mardy couldn't think of another whore-- even a former whore-- as any kind of sexual being. Not to mention, he still had moments where when he looked at Joachim, he was absolutely sure Patrick would be right around the corner coming to mount him and hurt him and maybe kill him. So, no. There was no jealousy in his feelings. Just anger that Andy would be with Joachim and betrayal that Joachim would tell him that he didn't think he would ever be able to be mounted and then turn around and let himself be taken. 

It wasn't just that Mardy didn't understand how Joachim could trust Andy to take him-- Andy was the only person in the world that Mardy trusted-- but he couldn't help wondering why Andy would be willing and why Joachim wanted him to. 

He rode and he rode until neither he nor Diavolo could go any further. Once he'd dismounted, he wiped his horse down as best he could and led the horse back to the small creek they'd just jumped. He sat down by the edge and watched the fish swimming by.

"Goddammit," Andy swore again, trying to kick his horse into going faster, but she wouldn't have any of it. If anything, the more he kicked at her, the more she slowed down-- though that was probably just Andy's imagination since he was in such a hurry to find Mardy. 

He was worried about his best friend. Not just because Mardy had taken off on his devil horse, but because he had looked so upset. Andy knew what he'd done wrong, but when Joachim had come to check on him, he hadn't stopped the blonde from pulling his shirt off. And when Joachim pulled down his pants, he hadn't _wanted_ to stop him. Joachim's hands had been warm and gentle and they'd aroused him so quickly that he'd let the former whore have his way. He'd just assumed Mardy would take longer in making his dinner. Andy sighed as he recalled that he hadn't even gotten to eat the plate full of chicken, corn and mashed potatoes with gravy and Mardy's biscuits, which never failed to be perfect. His stomach growled at him and his body was screaming in pain, but he couldn't let Mardy stay out here all alone, even if he knew he didn't stand a chance in hell of catching up with him. 

He rode until it began to get dark and still he rode some more. His only thought was on finding Mardy and making sure the other man made it back to Bluebonnet. He wouldn't even mind if Mardy never spoke to him again, as long as he was all right. 

Patting his horse's neck, Andy finally realized he'd have to make camp somewhere for the night because she wasn't going to make it much farther so he slipped off her back and led her to a small creek nearby. Just as he was about start a fire, he saw one burning just down the stream, so he pulled her after him to the already lit fire. "Hey there, mind..." he trailed off at the sight of Mardy sitting there with his knees against his chest and his arms around his knees holding them tight to his body. "Mardy, I am so glad I found you." He dropped to the ground near his friend and reached out, only to have Mardy flinch back from him. "Sorry. Damn, I'm so sorry, Fishy. I can't... I can't even tell you why I did it. He said he wanted to check on the bruising and then... I don't know. He was just there and it felt good and I couldn't say no." 

"I don't want to hear it!" Mardy snapped, eyes focused on the firelight. "Go back to Bluebonnet, Andy, I don't want you here." 

"Mardy..." Andy trailed off when Mardy finally looked up at him. He'd never seen Mardy look that angry and hurt, so he nodded and faced the fire. "I'll go back first thing in the morning. It's too dark out and I don't want my horse twisting her ankle or throwing a shoe." 

"Fine. Just stay away from me." 

"I can do that," Andy murmured when Mardy turned his back. He sighed and huddle in his coat, thankful he'd remembered it when he left town. He started to speak, but quickly closed his mouth. He didn't have anything to say that Mardy would listen to right now.

Later as the air grew colder and Mardy began shivering, Andy slipped off his jacket and stood up, walking around the fire and laying his coat over Mardy's shoulders. He knew that he'd freeze to death, but he'd rather go cold than let Mardy go cold, especially since it was his fault that they were out here. Mardy glanced up at him and for the first time, Andy saw a glimmer of what he was used to seeing in Mardy's eyes. "Fishy?" 

"Let's share your jacket. Neither of us needs to freeze to death out here." 

Andy nodded, settling himself next to Mardy. Mardy opened the coat and Andy snuggled against his side. "We could... if you sat on my lap, this would probably work better."

Mardy looked at him suspiciously but shrugged off the coat and wrapped it around Andy before he crawled into Andy's lap. He wrapped his arms around Andy's waist and Andy wrapped the jacket around both of them. 

"Warner?" Andy asked softly, trying not to breathe too much on Mardy's neck. He knew Mardy didn't like anyone behind him, and he could even understand why. He'd always been taken from behind and usually roughly. Not to mention when Patrick had beaten him, it had usually been from behind and while he was tied up, so Mardy didn't like to be confined either. 

Mardy nodded and snuggled against him. "Andy?" 

"Yeah, Fishy?" 

"Why... why'd you... knowing..." He sighed and shook his head. "Never mind." 

Andy kissed the side of his head, and then sighed before saying Mardy's unasked question, "Why'd I have sex with him knowing what he's been through?" 

"Yeah," Mardy said, sounding as small as a child. 

"I'd love to give you this good, great, logical reason, but honestly, I was just lying there waiting for you to come back with food and he came in. He wanted to look at my bruise, so I let him work my shirt off. Then his hands were on me. I wanted to push him away, Mar, I did, but... I don't know. It felt good and he was so... curious. And then he was pushing down my pants and his hands were on me down there, and... And I couldn't say no. I should've, I know that I should've, but it's been so long since anyone's touched me so gently and it felt so good and he acted like he really wanted it-- like he wanted to make sure he could do it again and not freak out and he said he trusted me not to hurt him, so..." Andy trailed off with a sigh. After a few moments, he started talking again. "So, I told him to be on top and I didn't actually mean for him to climb on me like that, I meant that he could take me if he wanted, but when I explained it-- after he'd already sank himself onto me-- he said he wanted to be sure he could have someone in him again without going crazy. And then he braced himself against me and started moving. I swear to you I never touched him. I kept my hands at my side so he wouldn't think I was going to hurt him." 

Mardy nodded against Andy's chest, but didn't speak. 

"Do you still hate me?" Andy asked after a long silence. 

"Don't hate you, 'm just mad," Mardy mumbled. 

"Mad at me?" 

"Yes." Mardy pulled back and looked up at Andy. "I don't care if he started it. You shouldn't have let him... Andy... you know what he is. What he was," Mardy corrected quickly. "Why... why would you do that?" 

"I don't know. It just happened, Mardy, and that's the truth." Andy narrowed his gaze, staring into Mardy's eyes. "I will never touch you like that, Mardy. Never! I love you, but like I love my brothers. You're precious to me, but Joachim? He's a friend, that's it. I don't love him, I like him. You, I respect and I care for, and I swear to you, I will never view you like that. I will always take care of you, but I won't ever try to start anything with you." 

Mardy frowned, before he nodded slightly. "It's not just that..." 

"What is it about him initiating this that bugs you so much?" 

"Because it wasn't that long ago that he told me he could never be mounted again, and there he was, with you in him and... he lied to me!" 

Andy hugged him close and shook his head. "No, I don't think he would lie to you. What exactly did he say to you when the two of you had that conversation?" 

"That he was scared of being with anyone. He'd seen Richie and Sebastien and he... Richie was really enjoying himself and he was jealous, but he didn't know if he could ever let anyone do that to him ever again without it being like it was with Johnny." 

"Okay then. It wasn't that he didn't want to be mounted," Andy said, using the word Mardy so often used to describe sex of any kind, "it was that he was scared of being hurt if he was ever taken again." 

Mardy frowned at him. "What's the difference?" 

Andy smiled slightly. "The difference is that he, unlike you, wants to have that kind of physical relationship with _someone_ someday, but he was scared that, for him, it would always be like it was before. He needed to have me show him that not every man would treat him like that." 

"But why you?! You're _my_ safe haven!" 

"That's it exactly. You've never really told me much about what happened between the McEnroes and their... people, but you did tell me that you wished you could've traded places with Joachim on several occasions, right?" Mardy nodded and Andy continued, "Well, think about it like this, if Johnny wasn't as bad as Patrick, then maybe Joachim's fears aren't the same as yours. I know Patrick abused you endlessly. I know how badly he hurt you when he took you. But... from everything you've said, John McEnroe didn't treat Joachim the same way. Joachim didn't walk around with bruises all over his body, right? He didn't limp after one session with John the way you did with Patrick, right?" Mardy sniffled, but nodded once more and Andy smiled, kissing his forehead. "So, for Joachim it's probably not as hard for him to move on. He's not dealing with the same issues and fears that you deal with. As for why he chose me, well, maybe because he does know that you think I'm safe, so if you-- who had been abused way more than he had-- can trust me, he maybe figured he could trust me too." 

"Maybe." Mardy shrugged and sighed. "Why wouldn't he lock the door though? Didn't he know I was coming back?" 

"I don't know. I can't answer that. I know that I thought you'd have to actually cook food. I didn't know you'd had one of the girls getting food ready." 

Mardy shook his head. "Didn't. Sebastien offered to cook while we were out looking for a horse for me, so I took him up on it. Especially when he said he'd make something simple." 

"Oh. Well, I didn't know the food would be ready. Otherwise, I might've thought to lock the door." 

"Might've?" 

Andy chuckled softly. "Well, it all happened pretty quickly. I don't know that I could've thought about much once it started happening." 

Mardy blushed and shook his head as if trying to clear the image. "Promise me something, Andy," he asked, laying his head on Andy's shoulder. 

"Anything, Fishy." 

"Don't... don't do that with him again. Please? Because I saw you with him..." Mardy took a shaky breath. "I saw you and him and for a while I wasn't sure I could trust you anymore." 

Andy nodded, a tear slipping down one cheek. "I promise. I'll never do that with him again and I will never, ever do it with anyone where you can walk in on me." 

Mardy nodded and then yawned. "'M tired," he said softly. 

Andy shifted slightly. "We could lie down and try to get some sleep?" 

Mardy agreed and they squirmed around until they were both lying on their sides, Andy spooned up against Mardy's back, one armed wrapped protectively around his waist.

They woke the next morning, still in the same positions, but freezing. Mardy wiggled backwards, trying to get warm. Andy woke slower than Mardy did and pulled back just a little, scooting backwards every time Mardy tried to move into him. "Fishy, please, stop wriggling!" 

Mardy stilled when he realized what exactly Andy meant. He turned slowly, facing Andy with a slight hint of fear showing in his eyes. "Uhm..." 

Andy shook his head and slipped away, then covered Mardy with his coat. "I can't help my body's natural reaction, Mar. But I promise you I'm not going to try anything. I will, however, get our fire started again." He glanced over to where Mardy's horse and his horse stood and smiled. "Smart animals," he said gesturing to them. They were standing against a grove of trees which effectively blocked the wind. 

After getting the fire started, they sat closer to each other and the fire, huddling together. "Should warm up soon," Andy said, glancing up at the sky. "Sun's rising pretty quickly, which means we'll get the warmth from that... I always forgot how quickly it gets cold at night here." 

Mardy nodded, still shivering too hard to find words. Andy patted his knee and held his hands out over the flames. "Should I try to catch some fish so we can eat before we head back into town?" 

Nodding again, Mardy snuggled under Andy's coat. Andy smiled at the sight, then walked down to the little creek, turning back to tell Mardy to find them a couple of sticks. As Mardy went off to find sharp enough sticks to cook the fish, Andy stared at the water, watching the fish move slowly through the water. He reached in and the fish scattered, but he kept his hand in the near freezing water until the fish started swimming normally. He managed to catch three fish before his hand went numb and he carried all three fish back to Mardy, handing them and his knife to the other man, while he tried to warm his flesh. 

Once Mardy had cleaned the fish and had them cooking over the fire, he grabbed Andy's hand and started rubbing it between his own. "Okay, that was just stupid, Andy. We could've just shared one fish and eaten properly when we got back to town." 

Andy nodded, shuddering hard as the cold worked its way through him. "Yeah, g-gu-guess, but I w-wa-was there and they were pr-pr-pretty much just s-sw-swimming into my h-hand." 

Mardy shook his head and sighed as he pulled Andy's hand up to his mouth and cupped it in both of his while he blew warm breath over it. "Silly man," he said, shrugging off Andy's coat and wrapping it around Andy's shoulder. He continued trying to warm Andy's hand as the sun rose around them and Andy watched Mardy as he moved with his usual careful efficiency, checking the fish every now and then, leading both horses to the water to drink and then to a patch of grass to feed before coming back to try to continue to warm Andy's hand. 

As Mardy sat next to him again and was looking over his hand, Andy smiled. "You know, I know you won't want to talk about this, and I'm not trying to start anything with you, but you are so beautiful and some man someday is going to be very, very lucky." 

Mardy blushed and pulled the fish out of the fire, handing one to Andy. "Eat carefully; it's going to be very hot." 

Andy nodded, accepting that Mardy didn't want to discuss it, so he picked at his fish, sighing as the steam from the fish warmed his still cold fingers. He popped a piece of fish into his mouth, spitting out the bones into the fire and watched as Mardy did the same. "So, we head back into town when we're done here?" 

"Yeah," Mardy said softly. "Don't know what I'm going to say to Joachim though." 

"Just... Just tell him you don't want to talk about it, and I'll tell him that it's not going to happen ever again." Andy reached over, pushing a strand of blonde hair behind Mardy's ear. "They don't stick around, and I know Sebastien and Richie wanted to head down to San Antonio for a while. I think it was partly because of Joachim. Something about him wanting to... do something." Andy shrugged. "I think become a minister. I _think_." 

Mardy nodded. "He does. He... he said he enjoyed helping Richie and Sebastien so much, he wanted to help others the way that they do." 

"Well, that means he'll be out of town for a while. Especially when you consider that Richie was gone for a long while when he was doing his schooling." 

"Yeah," Mardy said softly, picking at his fish. He handed what was left over, asking, "You want the rest of mine? I'm not really that hungry." 

"Sure." Andy ate the rest of Mardy's and then the third fish. They cleaned up the campfire quickly before mounting their horses. 

"Now, let's ride back together. No leaving me in the dust, okay?" 

Mardy grinned. "Oh come on... I'm supposed to rein in Diavolo?" 

" _Diavolo_?" Andy asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah. Oh, I guess I didn't tell you," Mardy said, frowning slightly. "I named him." 

"Diavolo." Andy nodded, slowly, obviously thinking it over. "It's a good name I think."

"It fits him and he liked it when I started calling him that." 

"Good." Andy took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay, I think I'm ready to go home, how 'bout you?" 

Mardy nodded and smiled at him. "I'm sorry I ran." 

"Don't apologize. I'm just glad you didn't get too terribly far. I don't think my old nag here could've made it." He grinned and winked at Mardy as they started back towards Bluebonnet.


	11. Hope

The middle of July hit with sweltering heat so bad that Mardy broke all kinds of records for ordering and selling liquor at his saloon. Not that it upset him in any way, because it didn't, but he also spent a lot of time in the kitchen when he sold that much liquor and there wasn't a day that went by where he didn't come out of the kitchen practically dripping with sweat as he brought people their food. He couldn't quite understand how the miners could manage it, though one of the men had told him that it was a lot cooler underground where they worked and it was only when they surfaced each day that they were nearly overcome by the heat. 

Mardy stood behind the bar, watching men come and go, but he hadn't seen Andy for several days. Normally, he wouldn't have worried, but today, he had a nagging feeling that something had gone wrong. Finally, he was bothered enough by Andy's not showing up that he called Amelie to the floor and asked her to watch the bar. She was still jumpy because of what had happened to her months before, so Mardy had often let her stay in her room and not sell herself. He was determined to find her someplace safe that wasn't selling herself; he just didn't know where she could go. After assuring Amelie that she didn't have to do anything other than sell liquor, he headed down to the stables and saddled Diavolo.

His first stop was the Bryans and they had just seen him the day before. Tomas said that Andy had asked him to watch over the Sheriff's office and that he'd be back in a few days. 

Mardy thanked them and headed back to town, seeking out Lleyton. "Lleyton, did Andy get a telegram?" 

"Yeah, mate. He got one a few days ago. It was from his brother, I think? Lawrence Roddick, so I guessed his brother or his dad?" Lleyton shrugged. "He looked kind of sick to his stomach at whatever it said." 

"Oh." Mardy nodded and turned, walking down to the Sheriff's office. He opened the door and rifled through the papers scattered across Andy's desk until he found the note in Lleyton's loopy handwriting. He read it, face going slack at the words before turning and running across the street and kicking everyone out of the saloon. He told the girls to stay inside and not let anyone in until he returned, then he ran down the road to his and Andy's house and packed one satchel with clothes and his bedroll, then a second with food before climbing up on Diavolo and taking off towards Dallas. 

Two days of hard riding and he finally found signs that he was following the right path to Andy. He knew that if he continued riding his horse hard enough, he'd find his best friend and that was pretty much all he cared about.

Andy glanced up at the sound of hooves beating the ground hard and swore softly. "Mardy, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked when Mardy got close enough to hear him.

Mardy slid off his horse and stepped towards Andy, stopping when Andy just glared at him. "I... I read the telegram. I..." He trailed off and began chewing his lower lip. 

"Dammit, Fishy." Andy sighed and sank to the ground, staring into the fire he had going. "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd want to come with me." 

"You don't want your family to meet me. I get it. I'll go back," Mardy said, wrapping his horse's reins around his wrist and starting to mount back up. 

"No! That's not it, Mardy." Andy sighed again. "I wanted to spare _you_ from my family's drama. Lawrence didn't want to let me know what was going on, or he would've written sooner that Mama was sick." He shook his head and held his hand out for Mardy. "Please?" 

Mardy dropped the reins and moved to sit next to Andy, wrapping his arm around Andy's waist and leaning in against him. "Why wouldn't he tell you? She's your mother, too." 

"He doesn't care about all that," Andy said, resting his cheek against the top of Mardy's head. "All he cares about it is making me suffer. Don't forget that he blamed me when Papa died. I _was_ at fault when John was killed. And I didn't stick around to help him and his wife raise their babies and their crops." 

"Oh," Mardy said, squeezing Andy. "But... why would he expect you to stay if he treated you so badly?" 

"Because it's the way things are done." Andy shrugged. "They seem to think if John hadn't been killed, then he would've moved back to the farm and helped them out. They think he'd have settled down, gotten married and had babies and continued on the tradition." Andy snorted suddenly. "John wasn't like that. He _loved_ being a Ranger. He wouldn't have given it up to stay home and raise babies and crops. He didn't want that future, and he didn't want me to have that future." 

"But the rest of the family thinks he would've?" 

"Yeah." Andy shook his head and pulled away. "But Mama being sick enough that they think she's going to die and Lawrence not telling me? It's just..." 

"I'm sorry." Mardy let Andy pull back and he glanced around the clearing. "Do you want me to go with you or do you want me to head home?" 

"Come with me?" Andy asked, reaching up to stroke his hand over Mardy's cheek. "Please?" 

"If you're sure you want me to," Mardy replied, leaning into Andy's touch. "We can head out early in the morning." 

"Thank you, Fishy."

Mardy nodded and snuggled against Andy. "We should probably sleep." 

Andy smiled and helped Mardy lay out his bedroll. After they ate, they went to sleep. 

It was another two days ride before they reached Lawrence's ranch. Andy stared at the old place with contempt until Mardy touched his shoulder. He snapped out of his memories and smiled at his friend. "Ready?" 

"If you are, I am," Mardy said, squeezing his shoulder.

They both dismounted and led the horses up to the house where Andy knocked on the door while Mardy hitched the horses to the hitching post. The door opened and Mardy nearly stepped back at the sight of Andy's brother. He was glaring at Andy like he wished him dead. "So you _finally_ show up." 

Mardy flinched at the venom, but Andy's only response was to straighten up. "You only just let me know four days ago. It's not a quick trip from Bluebonnet to here." 

"Well, maybe if you didn't live so damn far away, you wouldn't have had to take so damn long." 

Andy took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder at Mardy. "This is my friend, Mardy. He came along to keep me company." 

Lawrence looked at Mardy, then back at Andy. "Mom's upstairs. _I_ actually have work to do." 

Andy moved aside so Lawrence could pass and then he headed inside. Mardy followed him as far as the living room. "Maybe you should go up alone, Andy. She's your mom and you should see her alone." 

Andy nodded and gestured to one of the chairs. "Have a seat. I probably won't be long," he murmured before heading up the steps. He found his mom quickly, in the biggest room at the end of the hall. "Mama?" he said softly, knocking lightly on the door. 

She turned her head and smiled slightly at him. "Andy, my baby." 

Andy smiled back and crossed to the side of her bed. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I... If I'd known how sick you are, I would've been here." 

"I'm glad you're--" She cut off with a hacking cough. Once she'd calmed down, she looked back up at him. "Sorry, honey. I'm glad you're here. I know Lawrence didn't tell you until very recently." 

Andy nodded and sat down next to her, lifting her hand into his. "How sick are you, Mama?" She fell silent and Andy noticed that she had fallen asleep. 

"Doctor says she's only got a couple more weeks at most." Andy turned to see his sister-in-law standing there. "I'm sorry, Andy. I tried to get Lawrence to let you know earlier, but... he didn't even want to tell you at all." 

Andy nodded, turning back to his mother. "She's got no chance of survival?" 

"No, sweetie. They're surprised she lived this long." 

Andy teared up and nodded again, staring down at his mom. "I would've been here sooner if I'd known, Mama. I'm so sorry," he said, trying not to cry. He sniffled and turned to ask Lawrence's wife something, but she wasn't there. He wiped at his eyes with his sleeve and focused on his mom, trying to memorize everything about her. 

The next two weeks passed slowly until they were standing in the churchyard, watching Andy's mom be buried. Mardy held his hand, letting Andy lean on him for a change. He watched Lawrence and his wife across the plot and then stared at the preacher who was uttering the words that he'd last heard when he was fourteen. 

After the service was over, the family and Mardy headed back to Lawrence's ranch, where most of the neighbours just gave baleful looks at Andy and Mardy before they all flocked to Lawrence's side to offer their condolences. Andy and Mardy finally moved outside to the porch, where they sat together in silence. Andy leaned into Mardy's side, resting his head on Mardy's shoulder. "Thank you for being with me," Andy said softly, staring out over the horizon. "I think we'll head home tomorrow morning, first thing." 

"Okay, if that's what you want." Mardy held him close, only barely looking up when the door opened. Lawrence's wife stepped outside and smiled sadly at both of them.

"Lawrence wants you both gone today." She handed over a plate of food. "Eat up, and then if you two'll go pack up your stuff in the barn and get your horses ready, I'll meet you out there with some food you can take with." 

Mardy looked down at Andy and sighed. "Sure. Thanks." 

"Andy, I'm sorry for everything. I wish... I wish things were different. I know the children would love to know their Uncle Andy, but... Lawrence won't even give them the gifts you've sent over the years." 

Andy nodded, standing up as he picked up a piece of the meat from the plate. "We'll be gone as soon as we can." He walked away without another word. 

Mardy watched him for a minute, then turned and thanked her again before following Andy. 

They were back on the road, heading back to Bluebonnet in no time at all.

Andy sighed as he let himself into their home and he headed straight up to his room. He knew Mardy was worried about him, but there was nothing that could help. He had thought he'd made his peace with losing his dad and his brother, but losing his mom and losing his last brother all over again-- even if Lawrence wasn't really gone, he knew that his brother would never reach out to him ever again-- that was the final blow for any hope he'd managed to keep in his heart for having his family forgive him. 

And even though his mother had said she forgave him for his part in his father's and John's deaths, Andy knew she was just saying it because she wanted to be right with God. Because she'd died so quickly after Andy had arrived, the doctor assumed she had been waiting for that final goodbye before she left them, which had just made Lawrence angrier. The entire time they'd been at Lawrence's, Lawrence had made sure his children were kept as far away from Andy and Mardy as possible. Not that Andy blamed him exactly. If he had babies, he wouldn't want them to meet him either. Too many children in his travels had thought that being a Ranger would be the best thing ever, but Andy didn't want any of those children to grow up to leave their families behind and die at the hands of some outlaw whose only goals in life were mischief, mayhem and murder. 

Only a few minutes had passed since Andy had crawled into bed before Mardy came in to check on him. He'd expected to see Mardy before long anyhow. Mardy sat on the edge of his bed and stroked his hand over Andy's back. "Can I get you anything, Andy?" 

Andy shook his head, and then pulled his pillow over his head. "Just... I love you, Fishy, but please, I just need some time alone." 

Mardy nodded; though Andy couldn't see it and he leaned over, lifting the pillow and kissing the back of Andy's neck. "I'm going in to check on the girls. I'll be back in a while and I'll make you something to eat. Would you like some cookies?" 

Andy chuckled and turned his head, smiling up at Mardy. "No. I'll be fine. I just need some time." 

"Okay." Mardy slid his hand over Andy's back before standing up. Andy turned away from the door and snuggled in under his covers, tears he hadn't let fall before filling his eyes and flowing over to soak his pillow.

Mardy returned a little over an hour later and Andy was sitting in the living room, staring at a carving he'd done months earlier for Mardy. "Hey, you're out of bed," Mardy said, kneeling next to Andy. 

"Keen powers of observation," Andy said, smiling a little to take the sting out of his words. "I slept a little, then decided I'd come down here." 

"Why?" 

"Just didn't want to stay in bed. I'm not tired, I'm just..." 

"Sad." 

Andy nodded and stroked his hand over Mardy's shoulder. "Yeah. I thought I'd already made my peace with losing my family when John was killed." 

"But now you've lost them all over again." 

"Exactly." Andy teared up again and he looked away, taking several deep breaths before he got himself under control. "I shouldn't have gone back. I knew it was a stupid thing to do, but... I wanted to say goodbye to my mom." 

Mardy knelt there, tears streaming down his face. Andy turned back and wiped at Mardy's face. "Why are you crying?" 

Mardy just shook his head. He'd never told Andy about his family and he didn't want to do so now. Under no circumstance did he want Andy thinking him more pathetic than he already did. "Just... I can't believe your family is so cruel. It's not fair." 

Andy nodded, cupping Mardy's face in his hands. "No, it's not. But then, you know that already. Things happen that aren't fair to anyone involved. We can't change them; we just have to learn to deal with them and try to move on." 

"What if we can't?" Mardy asked, looking up at Andy with tears still slipping down his cheeks. 

"We have to. We can't change what happened in the past. We can only affect a change in ourselves so that it doesn't happen again and we can go forward with our lives without letting our past drag us down." 

Mardy nodded and leaned up, kissing Andy. "I'm sorry." 

"For what?" 

"I'm crying when you're the one mourning your family." 

Andy shrugged. "You're crying the tears I can't let myself shed. If I let loose again, I'll never stop." 

Sniffling, Mardy laid his head in Andy's lap. "When you were little, did your parents read you stories?" 

"All the time. Mama was usually the one who read to me. Dad didn't read too well and John and Lawrence were older. I was Mama's baby and she treated me as such until I was fourteen." Andy laughed softly, remembering when he was little. "Even after I'd left to join John on the Rangers, she still worried about me like I was six and still not even able to ride a horse on my own." 

"What kind of stories did your mom read you?" 

"All sorts of stories. She liked to read plays. Really old stories from... England or someplace. Some... playwright... uh... Shakes... something." Andy shrugged. "I never cared what she read; I just liked to listen to her. My favourites were stories she would make up just for me." 

Mardy smiled and nuzzled his cheek against Andy's thigh. "What else did you all do as a family? I mean... like what..." 

Andy stroked his hair. "Lots of stuff. We used to work the fields together. That wasn't so much fun. We'd always eat dinner together. Mama would cook us huge meals-- sort of like the meals you make down at the saloon." Andy grinned when Mardy lifted his head and raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, she did. And you do the same thing. It's like you think if we eat enough, we'll all be okay."

Mardy shrugged and laid his head back down. "What else?" 

"Church every Sunday, until I was old enough to work in the field for longer periods of time without passing out from exhaustion. Mama would take me in. I guess she did the same with Lawrence and John, but by the time I came along, they were already at the age where they could be of more help to Dad in the fields." He smiled. "We'd go on picnics every now and then. Mama would talk Dad into taking an hour or so off and we'd go down to this creek by the house and me and John and Lawrence and Dad would have competitions to see who could catch the most fish while Mama sat on a blanket and read." He laughed suddenly. "We'd play games on occasion, but Lawrence and John were so much bigger than me that I couldn't really keep up with them. When that'd happen, I'd sit with Mama and she'd read to me." 

Mardy smiled and stood up. "You were very lucky." 

"Yeah, I guess I was. I have good memories of my family that can easily override the bad." 

Mardy nodded and headed into the kitchen. Andy watched him go, knowing that Mardy wasn't telling him his whole story, but he didn't want to push him, so he let it go. Mardy came back after a while and handed Andy a cup of coffee. "Here. I thought you could use something to warm you up." 

Andy raised the cup to his lip, taking a sip. His eyes widened and watered before he swallowed. "You put enough whiskey in this to warm up our entire town." 

Mardy laughed and nodded, sitting back at Andy's feet. "Yeah, I thought you'd like it." 

"I definitely like it." 

"Then you'll like the sugar cookies I made to go with it."

"What'd you put in them?" 

"More whiskey. It's a recipe that I've had for a while and I've wanted to try out, but... since you're the only person I can really try out my recipes on and I wasn't sure you'd be interested in these..." Mardy shrugged and smiled. "I think you'll like them though." 

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Mardy?" 

"Why would I do that?" 

"I have no clue." Andy laughed and leaned back in his chair. "I miss this." 

"Me too," Mardy said, leaning against Andy's leg. "But... we've got a good life now, right?" 

"Oh we definitely do. We've both got good jobs and we like what we do. Now all we need is someone to come on as doctor and the town'd be just about perfect." 

"Do you ever think that we'll never find our others if we're stuck in this town?" 

Andy thought about that, trying not to gloat at the fact that Mardy finally agreed with him about everyone having someone out there. "No. With all the people that come through our town, our significant others will be through eventually. We'll just have to hope we recognize them when they do show up." 

Mardy nodded and closed his eyes. "Don't let me fall asleep. I don't want to burn the cookies." 

"Of course I won't let you burn the cookies. I want cookies," Andy said, chuckling as Mardy giggled. 

Later, after they'd filled up on cookies and coffee laced with whiskey, they both stumbled upstairs and fell into Andy's bed. Mardy snuggled up against him and promptly fell asleep, but Andy couldn't sleep. He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep until he'd thought through everything that had happened between him and his family. He laid there, eyes closed as he remembered some of his past with his family.

His earliest memories were of sitting in the kitchen, watching his mother cook while John sat at the table, kicking his feet back and forth and whining. "Mommy! I want a cookie!" eight year old John said, rocking back and forth. 

Andy had picked up his spoon and, banging it on the table, mimicked his big brother. "Cookie, Mama! Cookie!" 

Their mom had just smiled and placed a huge oatmeal raisin cookie in front of each of them, with the admonishment of, "Eat those slowly because you won't get a second one until after dinner." 

And just when Andy had started nibbling on his cookie, their dad had come in, carrying Lawrence on his shoulders. "Blanche, honey, Lawrence just rode Pepper. You would've been so proud of him, up there reining in that horse like a boy twice his age." 

Their mom had smiled and picked Lawrence off his dad's shoulder and sat him at the table with John before giving him a cookie. "John got a good grade on his math test today." 

"Our boys are gettin' brighter every day," their dad said, grinning at all three of them. He'd looked over at their mom and grinned wider. "I love you, Blanche." 

She'd smiled, blushing prettily. "I love you, too, Jerry."

"Andy, c'mon! Mom and Dad are waiting for you!" John yelled as he ran ahead of Andy. Andy was only six and couldn't keep up with his older-- and much bigger-- brothers, though he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. 

"Johnny!" He whined, trying his best to catch up with his older brother. "Don't leave me out here!" 

"Lawrence! Wait up!" John yelled, slowing down to let Andy catch up. "Andy's falling behind again!" 

Lawrence responded by speeding up. He hated having two little brothers and he resented Andy. Before they'd come along he'd been the baby and he didn't like their mom and dad ignoring him for the others. 

John sighed when Lawrence ignored him and he finally stopped, turning and waiting for Andy. "C'mon, li'l bit! Mom and Dad are gonna yell at both of us if we're late!" 

He waited until Andy was side by side with him, then he helped Andy onto his back and took off running. Even with the additional weight on his back, John was faster than Andy had been.

Andy and John snuck into the barn, creeping as quietly as possibly up to the hayloft where Lawrence was making out with the O'Connell's daughter. Andy had to cover his mouth to stifle his giggle, but John was watching intensely as if trying to figure out what exactly Lawrence was doing to the girl. 

Finally, neither boy could contain their giggles when all that could be heard was the girl saying, "Yes, oh yes," over and over again in the same monotonous voice. 

The next day, Andy and John both followed Lawrence around the farm, repeating her tone and words until Lawrence turned around and tried to beat them both up. Luckily for both of the younger boys, their dad had come along and taken Lawrence away. They had giggled for weeks about it, teasing Lawrence whenever they could.

"Mom, Dad," John had said at eighteen, sounding as serious as Andy had ever heard him. "I'm leaving home. I'm going to San Antonio to join the Texas Rangers." 

Their mom had started crying and their dad had screamed and yelled for hours but John refused to change his mind. The next day, Andy had followed John on horseback until he knew he had to go back or risk being whipped for disobeying their father. "Johnny? Will you ever come back?" 

John had smiled and stroked his hair. "I will always be with you, little brother. No matter where I am, I will always watch out for you."

Andy at fifteen had sat down with his parents, more nervous than he'd ever felt. "Mama, Daddy... I know you both think I'm only a child, but... I'm fifteen now and... I know what I want to do with my life." 

His dad had looked at him proudly, but one glance at his mother and Andy knew that she knew what he was about to say. "I'm joining the Texas Rangers." 

"What?!" his dad shouted and climbed so quickly to his feet that he knocked both his chair and the table over. "You are my child and you will do what I tell you to do!" 

"No, Daddy. Not this time. I'm leaving. I'm gonna join Johnny in the Rangers and you can't stop me." Andy had turned and walked out, hearing his mother's sobs and his father still ranting away at him.

John's face when he'd told his brother that he was joining up as well made Andy truly happy with his decision. And soon after he'd joined, he and John had been made partners, working together on many different cases. Together they'd gone home to visit their family. Lawrence, as usual, wasn't happy to see either of them, but their Mom had been ecstatic at their visit and even their dad was happy to see them, though when they headed out again, he was less than pleased. But John and Andy had made a good team together. They were good at finding the bad guys and taking them in, or at least getting rid of the bad guys.

But they'd been together as Rangers for a few months when they'd gotten the letter telling them that their dad had died. They'd rushed back home, only to find they weren't as accepted as they'd been before. Their mom now resented them for disobeying their father's wishes and Lawrence had always resented them. 

After John had been killed and Andy had taken the body home, his family would no longer speak to him. His mother's parting words had been that she hoped he burned in hell. Lawrence had refused to say anything at all to him, as if to speak to him would give him a substance that Lawrence wished he didn't have.

Andy sniffled and held Mardy closer. So many good times he'd had with his brother, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that Lawrence had never liked him. He'd always resented the time that Andy spent with their parents and with John. John didn't worship Lawrence in the way that most younger brothers did their older brothers, but when Andy had come along and worshiped John in that way, Lawrence had seen it as one more thing Andy had taken away from him. Andy had loved his parents and, with the exception of joining the Rangers, had never once disobeyed them. But becoming a Ranger wasn't, to him, just about getting out, but about helping those less fortunate, and yes, it had also been about following John. He'd loved his older brother more than probably anyone else. 

Staring up at the ceiling, Andy sighed. "Johnny, are you still watching over me?" he asked softly, eyes welling as he remembered his brother's smile and his laughter. He could still perfectly picture the way John would throw his head back and laugh when they'd be together. The way John would hug him close, one-armed, and pat his head when he'd done something John found amusing or cute.

Mardy mumbled in his sleep and scooted closer, nuzzling against his chest. Andy smiled down at him and stroked his hand through the long, blonde strands that ghosted over his chest. "If you are, I think I'm okay now, if you want to go spend time with Mama and Daddy. I don't need you watching out for him." 

He shivered suddenly at the sound of familiar laughter drifting through the room, and though later he'd say it had just been the wind, he could have sworn he'd heard John's voice saying, "Forget it, li'l bit. You're stuck with me." 

Andy grinned and closed his eyes. He'd put his family to rest and now, finally, he could sleep.


	12. And So It All Begins

Tommy lay down on the couch that was usually reserved for nurses taking their breaks, but he'd been at work since the morning before and it was already late at night so he needed to rest before he headed home. For over forty-eight hours, he'd been awake and forty-six of those hours had been working, on his feet, taking care of patients that couldn't stand to have him touch them because his accent wasn't "normal" or because he was too pretty. There was always something wrong with him according to the patients and while he didn't usually mind the derisive looks and comments, after forty-six hours, he was sick of it and sick of being in a big city. He wanted freedom. He wanted air to breathe. Mostly, he wanted to give Roger a house. He had oh so long ago promised the Swiss that they'd have a proper house, but they couldn't afford one here in St. Louis, no matter how much he and Marat worked.

That was where the other two hours had been spent. Every morning before he and Marat went to work-- unless Tommy had to be at the hospital for a triple or quadruple shift like he had this time around-- the three of them would gather around the kitchen table and have breakfast together. They would talk about their day's plans or Roger would babble on about some story he'd read in the paper or a book one of the neighbours had let him borrow. But the morning before, Roger had glared at him and Marat, pouting because though they'd been in St. Louis for months, they were still living in a tiny, cramped apartment that was barely big enough for one man, let alone three fully grown men. 

He sighed and picked up the paper. He'd promised Roger he'd start looking for a home for them and he always tried to keep his promises to Roger. As he looked through the advertisements for houses, he knew that they'd never be able to afford one, even with both his and Marat's salaries combined. Even a larger apartment was out of their price range because neither of them made much since they were both so new to their professions. Roger didn't contribute monetarily to their funds, just working for food and sometimes he'd do odd jobs around the neighbourhood to get books or other things, but never for money. It did help with their finances, but not enough to grant them even so much as a tiny, cramped apartment for two.

He frowned, stopping when one of the advertisements for employment caught his eye. 

_Small town in Texas, looking for a full time doctor. Contact Sheriff Andy Roddick in Bluebonnet if interested in applying._

Tommy's mind suddenly began working overtime. It was what he'd always wanted-- an office of his own with no senior doctor to answer to, no nurses to yell at him when he did a procedure only they were supposed to do, but that he'd usually done to save them time, no hospital rules and regulations to follow, and most importantly, the chance for himself and Roger to truly get lost so that even if their families did come searching for them-- a fear he held in his heart even after all this time-- they would never find them. Plus, it was a small town, if the Sheriff were telling the truth, but Tommy figured since he was Sheriff, he probably wouldn't lie. Tommy was sick of the crowded streets and the too oppressive air and wanted space to breathe and a small town would give him just that. 

Making the decision for their small family, though he knew he should've talked it over with at least Marat, he headed downstairs quickly, jogging across the street to the telegraph office. He smiled at the young brunette behind the counter and said, "I'd like to send a telegram to Bluebonnet, Texas, please?" 

"Okay, sir. What's your message?" 

Tommy chewed on his lower lip as he tried to think about what to say. "It's to Sheriff Andy..." He checked the paper before finishing, "Roddick. And I'd like it say, 'I am a doctor interested in the position. Also I am wondering if there is work for a blacksmith because I know of one who would have to relocate with me.' And I'd like it signed Tommy Haas." He patiently spelled his last name for the young man, smiling all the while.

The young man tapped out the message, then gave Tommy the total. Tommy pulled some coins out of his pocket and counted out the right amount, then thanked the young man before he ran back to work to gather his things so he could go home and tell Roger and Marat. 

Roger was out of the apartment but Marat was sitting there, reading a book. Tommy all but pounced on him, kissing him hello before he began excitedly telling Marat about the advertisement and that he'd already sent a telegram to the Sheriff, telling him he was interested in the position. 

"So, what do you think, Marat?" Tommy asked, bouncing nervously in his seat. He didn't know what he'd do if Marat said no, but there was no way he and Roger could do anything except take this opportunity. It was too good to pass up. 

Marat frowned. "There was nothing saying they needed a blacksmith?" 

"No, but... even if they have one, you can maybe work for him?" Tommy shrugged. "I just know Roger would love to live in the West and I want us safe from his family and mine. And I think this town can be that safe haven for us." 

"How do you figure?" 

Tommy shrugged again. "I don't know. I just know that the minute I saw the advertisement I somehow knew that this place would be our home." 

"Yours and Roger's?" 

"Yes. And yours as well. Marat, I want you with us. I love you." 

Marat nodded and cupped Tommy's face in his hand. "If the Sheriff says there is work for me, I will go with. Otherwise, I don't know that I could leave a very good job here." 

Tommy sighed, hating that Marat was right, but finally he agreed. He stood suddenly, leading Marat by the hand into their bedroom and wiggling his eyebrows at the bigger man. Marat laughed and let himself be led. 

Later that day, Tommy had to head back into work, but he stopped by the telegraph office on his way. "I don't suppose there is a message for me?" he asked. It was a different man-- older, this time-- behind the counter. 

"And your name?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Tommy Haas." 

"How do you spell that?" 

"H-a-a-s." 

"Got a message right here for you." The man handed it over and Tommy took it with him outside not wanting the man to see his reaction whether it was good news or bad. 

_Doctor Haas. We'd be pleased to welcome you to Bluebonnet. We actually don't have a blacksmith right now, but we'd be happy to hire one on. Return message if interested in joining us. Sheriff Andy Roddick_

Tommy let out a happy yell before he spun on his heel and ran back home, just catching Marat before the taller man left for work for the day. "They have a position for a blacksmith!" he announced breathlessly. 

"In the town in Texas?" 

"Yes! Bluebonnet. Please say yes, Marat. Please?" 

"Shouldn't we talk this over with Roger?" 

"We will, if you say yes!" Tommy shifted from foot to foot restlessly. "Please?" 

Marat laughed and kissed the top of Tommy's head. "Return a message to the Sheriff and tell him we'll be there as soon as we can get things settled here." 

Tommy threw himself into Marat's arms and kissed his lover soundly before heading back to the hospital and the telegraph office. First he went into the telegraph and passed a message on to the Sheriff, telling him exactly what Marat had said, adding that they would take the train to Dallas and the stage from there and be there in a week and a half, once they'd settled matters in St. Louis. 

Then he went to the hospital where he quickly tracked down his boss and told him that he was leaving and wanted his last week's pay. After a lot of grumbling, his boss gave in and gave him his pay. Though Tommy knew he should probably work, at the very least, the rest of his shifts for the week, he just wanted out and he couldn't wait to get to Bluebonnet, Texas.

Tommy collected his things from the doctors' changing room before he went to Marat's workplace, only to be told that Marat had quit that very afternoon. Tommy thanked the blacksmith and all but ran home. He let himself into the house and fell into Marat's arms, both of them more than happy to be moving on. 

After they'd cleaned up from their afternoon lovemaking, Tommy curled up against Marat's side on the couch as they waited for Roger to come home so they could tell the younger man their good news. 

"Do you really think he'll be happy about moving again?" Marat asked, unconsciously stroking Tommy's long hair. 

"I know he will be, once we explain to him why we're doing it. He's wanted to move that far west for a long time, ever since Mr. Ripley told him all of those stories about cowboys and the Wild West." 

Marat smiled, shaking his head. "That old man. I swear, sometime I think he was more off than Roger is." 

Tommy started to object, but there were worse things to say about Roger-- and Marat and he had already had fights about that. "Maybe, but he was sweet and good to Roger." 

"I know that, Tommy. I just meant... never mind. I just didn't mean anything bad by it." 

Tommy nodded and patted Marat's thigh. "I thought we could start off by telling him how I found out about it and explaining that this will be our last move. I think that will help him to be calmer about it." 

Marat sighed. "I will follow your lead." 

Tommy smiled and kisses his cheek. "Thank you, love." They talked it over some more, deciding to wait a couple of days before telling Roger so that they could arrange for their travel.

Andy was smiling as he walked into Mardy's bar, holding out a telegram. "We got ourselves a doctor!" he announced, shaking the sheet of paper at Mardy. "Also got a blacksmith. They're coming in from St. Louis. New doc's name is Tommy Haas. They'll be here in a week and a half, 'cause they got some business to take care of there." 

Mardy smiled back, glad to see Andy smiling for a change. He hadn't smiled much in the last couple of weeks since they'd gotten back to Bluebonnet and he didn't know what to do to help his friend through his grieving period, even though Andy had seemed more at peace after their night of coffee and cookies laced with whiskey. So this news was definitely good news, not just because they were in desperate need of a doctor, but also because it had cheered Andy up so much. "Good. It's about time." 

Andy nodded and slid onto a stool. "Can I get lunch?" 

"Of course," Mardy said, pouring Andy a cup of coffee and sliding it across the bar. He headed into the kitchen, coming back quickly with a plate full of food. "Not very fancy today, just chicken dumplings." 

"Sounds good to me. 'Sides, any meal I don't have to make myself is a good meal." Andy winked at Mardy and dug into his food. 

Mardy grinned back and headed to the other end of the bar to do inventory. 

Both men glanced up as the doors opened and Richard and Sebastien walked in, talking enthusiastically with Mikhail and Igor. Mardy grinned at their friends and poured four more cups of coffee, letting Andy take the cups plus his food to one of the tables. Mardy went back into the kitchen to make up four more plates and he returned to serve them their food. "Welcome back," he said, patting Sebastien on the shoulder. "How're things down in San Antonio?" 

"Great actually. We've settled into a rather nice church. It's temporary until something more permanent is done up here, but it is nice to stay in one place for a while," Sebastien said. Richard beamed at him and dug into the meal. 

Mikhail and Igor were talking to Andy about outlaws and Mardy shook his head. They were firmly entrenched in their small town and though there weren't many people actually in Bluebonnet, it was still their home and Mardy loved it here. He knew that he'd always have nightmares, but he was sure that in time, he'd start to feel better and his nightmares would fade away.

Mardy walked back to the bar and began cleaning up, waving to Lleyton, Andre and Kim when the three of them walked in and took a table. Bluebonnet was a good town and the addition of the doctor and blacksmith would be a fitting contribution. And maybe they could finally build a real church and maybe even start having more buildings in their town. 

He glanced up when Amelie sat across from him. "What's going on?" he asked, smiling at her. 

"Just wonderin'... Have you heard from Belle?" 

"Not recently. Why, Amelie?" 

"Just... would you be angry if I said I wanted to go up and work for her up in Montana?" 

Mardy shook his head, smiling slightly at her. "Actually, I'd approve of that. And, in fact, I know that Mikhail and Igor are heading up that way soon on some mission, so we can ask if you can join them if you want?" 

"I would definitely appreciate the company." 

"Then, let me go ask if they can take you with and I'll be right back." 

Amelie nodded and Mardy walked over to the table and sat down. "Igor, Mikhail... you're heading up to Montana soon, right?" 

"In the next couple of days. We're just taking a rest here," Mikhail said, raising an eyebrow questioningly. 

"Well, Amelie kind of wants to head up there to work for Belle, so I was wonderin' if you could take her with you." 

Mikhail glanced over at Igor questioningly and Igor nodded. "I don't see why not. She won't be in any danger because we're going up there to bring someone back." 

"I'll go let her know and have Lleyton send a telegram up to Blue Belle to let Belle know that Amelie's on her way." 

"Sounds good. Tell Amelie that she'll have two days to pack her stuff and get ready." 

Mardy smiled and thanked them before going to tell Amelie the news. He headed over to Lleyton's table and asked him to send off a telegram to Belle as soon as possible. 

As he passed Andre and Kim, she stood and followed him over to the bar. "Uncle Andre's letting me head back to St. Louis. I'm going to get to go to school." 

"What are you going to learn?" Mardy asked, leaning on the bar towards her. 

"I'm going to be a teacher. Maybe someday when the town fills up, I can come back and teach here." 

"I know we'd love to have you." Mardy patted her hand and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "Good luck." 

"And to you. I hope you... I hope you get better, Mardy. There's no one who deserves good things more than you do." 

Mardy blushed at that and waved her away. He stared around the room and sighed. People were leaving and people would return, but Bluebonnet would always stay standing and Mardy loved that about their town. But now more than ever he couldn't wait to meet the new doctor and the new blacksmith. They were bound to bring some new adventures with them.

Finally they reached Dallas and Roger wouldn't stop bouncing in his seat. "Can we go early?" he'd asked every five minutes since they'd arrived around four hours before. "Can we?" 

Tommy sighed. He was tired from all the travel and just wanted to stay put for a few days, but faced with Roger's exuberance, he couldn't quite bring himself to say no. He glanced over at Marat who was smiling indulgently at Roger. "Of course we can," Marat said, looking over at Tommy who nodded and stood up. 

Tommy walked to the ticket counter and asked when the next stage was leaving for Bluebonnet. "Pete's leaving in about five minutes. If you and your brothers there hurry, you'll just make it." 

Tommy thanked him and told Roger the good news. Then the three of them ran for the stage. They had to call for the driver to halt the coach and they clambered on, Roger chattering excitedly in German as Tommy thanked the driver for stopping and Marat settled their few bags on top of the coach. Then they were off, headed to Bluebonnet.

Roger was quite excited, babbling on about meeting real cowboys and hopefully getting to have grand adventures. Tommy couldn't bring himself to shoot down Roger's hopes about grand adventures; though he knew their lives would probably end up being rather boring. It was a small town after all and there probably weren't many people there. Tommy and Marat would probably struggle to make ends meet, but the look on Roger's face when he turned to Tommy, eyes bright with excitement made it impossible for Tommy to dash his dreams. 

He patted Roger's thigh and looked across the stage at Marat who was watching them carefully. When Roger finally fell asleep-- the day's excitement finally exhausting the younger man-- Tommy explained everything that Roger had said to Marat. 

Marat smiled at Roger, eyes going soft. "He's so sweet and so young. So terribly naïve." 

"Yes, he is," Tommy said, pulling Roger's head from the side of the stage to his shoulder. "I kind of hate that he'll someday have that taken from him. I know that somewhere down the line, he'll be hurt so badly that he'll change and he won't be the same sweet boy he is." 

"Or maybe this town will help us to keep him this sweet and innocent." Marat raised an eyebrow. "Maybe they'll be able to accept him as he is and not force him to grow up. And maybe they'll help to keep him from seeing the bad things that there are in this world." 

"He's already seen some of the worst things that can happen to a person," Tommy murmured, leaning his head against Roger's. "I'm just worried... what if someone in this town takes his innocence? Not just his virginity, but what if they take him and try to make him what he's not?" 

"We won't let that happen," Marat said softly. "We will protect him from everyone. But I still think you're imagining the worst. I can't imagine a small town being anything other than friendly and welcoming. But I'll tell you what. I will help you keep him from anyone who would try to take his innocence." Marat slid to his knees and moved between Tommy's legs. "Now, would you let me relax you?" 

Tommy glanced at Roger who was still fast asleep and shook his head. "Nein. I do not want Roger waking up in the middle. He may know what we do, but... I don't want him seeing it live and in person." 

Marat slipped his hand over Tommy's groin, smirking at him. "You're really turning me down? We haven't touched in days, love." 

Tommy moaned, but grabbed Marat's wrist and lifted his hand away from his crotch. "I am really turning you down. Just until we get to Bluebonnet and figure out where we're going to be living." 

Marat sighed and pushed himself back into his seat, then quirked his eyebrow at Tommy and opened his pants, pulling himself out. "Well, if I can't play with you, I'll play with me." 

Tommy groaned and closed his eyes, shaking his head to Marat's laughter.

Mardy looked up as Andy walked through the doors and he smiled at the Sheriff. "What can I do for you?"

"Whiskey, if you please?" Andy said, plopping on one of the stools. "Where're all the men?" 

"The mine just closed yesterday. Everyone is headed up north to work on the railroad." Mardy shrugged. "Guess it's gonna be reachin' across the whole of Texas before long." 

"Good. More tracks means more people." Andy smiled and downed his glass of whiskey. "So, just a few more days and the new doc'll be in town. Don't suppose I could get your help cleaning up his office?" 

"What about the blacksmith's building?" Mardy asked, taking the glass and refilling it.

"Yeah, we'll need to work on that too. I'm thinkin' I might call the Bryans into town and see if they're willing to help." 

"Do we know when Richie and Sebastien are coming back?" 

"Not for a while." Andy took a drink of his whiskey and smiled slightly. "They want to stay close to San Antonio until Joachim's graduated. Then I think they'll be heading back here. Probably have to build a church and possibly a school soon. Lots of the farmers' wives around here are popping out babies on a regular basis." 

"Yeah they are." Mardy smiled slightly. "Well, I guess that means that Andre'll be doin' good business." 

"How do you figure?" 

"Gotta get the wood from somewhere and he's the only store for miles and miles." 

"I guess that's a good point." Andy sighed and looked out the front windows of the saloon. "You notice that the longer Kimmy's gone the more of an asshole he becomes?" 

Mardy laughed and nodded. "Yeah. I think she was the only thing keeping him from being a complete jackass. Now that she's gone and not planning on coming back for a while, he's reverted to his true form." 

Sighing, Andy leaned back just a little. "Yeah. Suppose you're right. So, you wanna come help me clean up the doc's office? I figure we can tackle the blacksmith's building tomorrow." 

"Sure. Let me just tell the girls where I'm headed." 

Andy nodded and watched as Mardy headed upstairs. He finished off his drink and stood up, going into the kitchen to grab the bucket and some rags to clean with.

Marat watched as Tommy hid Roger behind him as the group of Indians surrounded them. They could hear Pete, who was yelling at the men who obviously weren't being scared off in the least. Tommy glanced over at Marat who shook his head and simply moved in front of the other two. "Just stay quiet in there boys," Pete finally yelled down to them before they felt the coach dip and sway and saw the dark haired man walking away from the stage coach. 

Marat continued to stay in front of Tommy and Roger, determined that the Indians wouldn't be able to hurt either of them. Tommy touched his back and Marat felt calmer, knowing that even if something happened to him, Tommy would always protect Roger. He bit back a sigh as he admitted to himself that Tommy would protect Roger over anyone else, but especially over Marat. He didn't begrudge Roger Tommy's protection, but it would've been nice to have someone's protection in return. He knew deep down that someday he'd lose Tommy, because while the German loved him, he wasn't completely and totally in love, but was so used to having Marat there to support him that he couldn't see past that.

Pete was talking and gesturing wildly to the Indians and finally he came back to the stage, pulling two bags off the top and handing them over to the man who appeared to be the lead Indian. The Indian looked in the bags and nodded, calling something out to the others and they all wheeled around and headed away.

Marat slipped out of the coach and approached Pete, asking softly, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, thanks. Just a little shaken up. It's life in the west, but it never fails to scare me when Indians surround me. Thankfully, all they wanted was some food and I had plenty to give 'em." Pete shook his head and smiled. "We're gonna head up to a nearby pond and stop for the night. I don't think I can go on. I hope you're okay with that." 

"Of course we are. I'll talk to Tommy and explain to him and Roger what's going on." Marat smiled at the old stage coach driver and patted his shoulder before doing just that. 

They headed down the road and settled down for the night; Roger snuggled in between Tommy and Marat. Marat took a long time to fall asleep, though Tommy and Roger were both worn out from the day's adventures and fell asleep quickly. Marat, however, couldn't stop replaying the Indians' raid and his own thoughts during it, so he knew it would be a long while before he managed to sleep.

Mardy set the bucket aside, smiling as Lleyton joined him and Andy in the doctor's office. "Hey, Lleyton." 

"Mardy. I went to your place for lunch and you weren't there." Lleyton grinned. "I figured I'd come help out here and see if I couldn't get some lunch sooner?" 

Mardy laughed and threw an arm over Lleyton's shoulders. "We'll finish up here in a few minutes. Why don't you head on over and I'll be right behind you?" 

Lleyton smiled and nodded, heading to the saloon. 

Andy came downstairs, covered in grime and he looked at Mardy. "Did I just hear Lleyton?" 

"Yeah, he came in to offer his help, but I'm done down here so I thought I'd help you finish up then we can go grab some lunch with him." 

Andy nodded, glancing back up the stairs. "Well, the upstairs is as clean as I could get it, so we can just head over for lunch." He smirked suddenly. "What is for lunch?" 

Mardy laughed and shook his head. "Probably something simple. Maybe some ham sandwiches and potato salad. I might have some biscuits to use for the bread." 

Andy perked up at that and grabbed Mardy's hand, dragging him over to the saloon. "You go clean up and after you're done, I'll clean up and while I'm cleaning up, you can make us some lunch." 

Grinning, Mardy headed into his room to bathe. When he came out, Andy shoved him towards the kitchen and then ducked into his room. Mardy started to object to Andy using his dirty bath water, but Andy shut the door in his face, so Mardy just shrugged and went to make lunch for Andy, Lleyton and himself.

Roger bounced in his seat, ignoring Tommy and Marat as they told him to calm down. According to their stage coach driver, they were only a couple of hours from Bluebonnet and Roger couldn't wait to get to their new home. He wondered absently if the Sheriff was a real cowboy who got to shoot the bad guys. Then his thoughts drifted to what he'd heard Marat and Tommy talking about earlier in their trip. He knew they were together frequently but they hadn't so much as kissed on the entire trip out west. He didn't know for sure why, but he thought that maybe it had something to do with him. 

He turned to Tommy excitedly. "There is a river ahead. Are we going to cross the river? Or do we have to go around?"

Tommy smiled at him and patted his hand. "I don't know. I would assume we're crossing here, or our driver would have taken us to the crossing point somewhere else." 

"Oh." Roger stuck his head out the window, eyes wide. He heard Marat admonishing Tommy to tell him to pull his head in, but he knew that Tommy wouldn't make him. Even if it was Marat, Tommy hated anyone telling him how to take care of Roger. He bounced ever harder in his seat as they got closer to the river. "I think we're going to cross the river. Will we get wet?" he asked, not ducking in this time to ask Tommy. 

"I don't know, Rogi. I guess we might if the river is deep enough." 

Roger grinned and then frowned slightly when the horses started through the water. "Will the horses get cold?" he asked, pulling his head in to stare at Tommy. "I don't want the horses to get sick." 

"I'm sure the horses are used to this trip and they won't get sick. They may get a little cold, but the rest of the trip will warm them right up." 

"Oh. Okay." Roger turned his attention back to the river, pulling his feet up on the seat when the river started to rise. "Uhm Hasi? The water is coming in!" 

Tommy pulled him close and stroked his hand over Roger's arm. "It's okay. We might get a little wet, but we can dry off and we won't get sick." 

"Boys!" the driver suddenly yelled. "I need you to climb on top of the coach. The water's rising too fast and runnin' too hard." 

Roger's eyes widened and he shook his head, clinging to Tommy. "What if we get swept away?" 

"Rogi, Marat and I won't let you get swept away, I promise. I can swim and..." Tommy trailed off, glancing at Marat who nodded. "And so can Marat, so we'll rescue you." 

Roger whimpered, but let Tommy and Marat help him onto the roof where he continued clinging to the German. 

They were still stuck on top when Roger caught sight of two men riding in from the west, one very handsome with a hat and the other a startlingly pretty blonde. His eyes widened slightly as one of the men grabbed the horses that the driver had let go and started into the water. 

"I just bought these boots, Sampras," the man with the hat grumbled as he continued towards the coach.

"I'll pay for new ones for ya, Sheriff. I'm real sorry about this," Pete said before he climbed down to his seat and hooked the horses back up. He turned to Roger, Tommy and Marat and said, "You boys climb on down now. I don't want you falling in the water." 

Roger shook his head as he clung to Tommy. The man with the hat pushed his horse through the water until he was side by side with the coach. "Hello there. I'm Sheriff Andy Roddick. Why don't you come down here and I'll get you to safety?" 

Roger stared at the proffered hand and turned to Tommy, babbling in German as he tried to talk Tommy into going with him or even better, not making him go at all. But the blonde had rode up to the other side of the coach and Tommy was staring at him. Finally, Roger gave up trying to talk to Tommy and grabbed onto the Sheriff's hand. Before he could say anything, he was being tugged onto the huge horse and his eyes widened and he clung to the Sheriff as the Sheriff murmured, "It's all right, there. I've got you and I ain't gonna let nothing hurt you, okay?" 

"What happened, Pete?" Andy asked, and Roger had to fight not to purr as Andy began petting him. 

"She started to topple, Andy, I swear to God. I got them boys out of the rig and was about to get into the water to steady the horses when I heard something snap and the horses took off without us. I was gonna get us on the horses, but I couldn't stop 'em." 

"Well, these things happen. I can't believe the creek's this high. We ain't had much rain and the snow was nothing this year, even up in the peaks." Andy grunted when Roger squeezed him. He'd made the mistake of looking down at the water and had suddenly gotten very scared that the Sheriff would drop him. "Relax, little one. It's okay. You're okay." 

Once they were on dry land, Andy helped him to the ground and Roger almost reluctantly headed towards Tommy and Marat as the blonde went to talk to the driver and the Sheriff. 

He hugged Marat, and then snuggled against Tommy's side. "I thought I was going to fall in!" 

Tommy smiled and hugged him lightly. "It's all right. You were perfectly safe with the Sheriff." He started to say more, but was cut off by the Sheriff. 

"Hey, one of you the new town doc?" Andy asked. 

Roger smiled shyly and turned to Tommy, saying, "He's very cute. Don't you think he's cute? I like him." 

Tommy smiled down at Roger, then stepped forward and nodded. "That would be me. Tommy Haas." 

"Nice to meet you, Doc." Andy shook hands with him and nodded back. "I'm Andy, that's Mardy." Andy pointed to the blonde. 

Tommy's eyes flickered towards Mardy and he smiled slightly. "We... met." He gestured behind himself. "The tall one is Marat Safin. He's the new blacksmith. The other one is Roger... he is... my little brother." Roger beamed, feeling that warm, fuzzy feeling he always felt whenever Tommy referred to him as his brother. He knew they weren't really brothers, but they'd been telling people they were for so long, that it had become almost as much a habit as breathing.

Andy nodded and gestured to the stage coach. "Well, the stage coach may be a bit wet, but at least you won't have to swim to your seats... and it's not much farther to town." 

Tommy smiled, before he asked, "Will... well, what I mean to ask is, will we have a place to stay? When I was corresponding with the... well, I guess you; nothing was mentioned about living quarters." 

Andy raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Mardy here owns the town bar. It doubles as a hotel when needed. He'll give you a couple of rooms until you start making money, then you can look into either renting out the place over your offices or building yourself a house." 

"Tommy?" Roger asked, knowing he was whining, but not caring. Tommy had promised him a house and Roger was tired of waiting for one. He wanted a house _now_. He didn't want to have to wait any longer. 

"I told you, Roger, we will have a house. It'll just be a while before we can afford it." Tommy smiled at Roger and hugged him lightly.

"Sooner, rather than later, I'd wager," Andy said winking at Roger. "Folks from all around are gonna be lining up to see your brother here. We're in need of a doctor something fierce." 

Roger suddenly felt inexplicably shy as he tilted his head up and smiled. "You talk funny." 

The Sheriff smiled. "Well now, you talk funny to me, so..." He winked and gestured towards the stage coach again. "Let's get going, boys. I've got a town to get back to and Mardy's got to get back to his business." 

Roger climbed back onto the stage coach, glancing over his shoulder at Andy as Marat and Tommy started talking about the blonde. But Roger's thoughts were on the Sheriff and he couldn't stop himself from wondering if the Sheriff and the blonde were together like Marat and Tommy. He hoped not, because he really liked the Sheriff and couldn't stop remembering how the Sheriff's hands had felt when he'd held Roger close. 

Andy was suddenly riding alongside the stage coach. He glanced in and smiled at Roger before asking, "Do you like horses Roger?" 

Roger nodded, eyes flicking to the horse under the Sheriff as he replied, "Ja, very much." 

"What are you going to do with your days while Tommy works on patients and... Marat? And Marat here works at the blacksmith station." 

Roger shrugged and leaned out the coach's window. "I don't know. I was kind of hoping Marat would let me help him, but he says I don't want to be his apprentice. You're really the Sheriff? Like a real cowboy?" 

"Well, no. I ain't a cowboy no more. I used to be. Fact is, Mardy and I needed to get away from the cattle ranches. Too many dangers working in cattle towns. Bluebonnet's much quieter and a lot nicer." Roger would swear the man was lying about something, but he didn't really care. Tommy had technically lied about them being brothers so he couldn't complain if the Sheriff lied about himself and the blonde's past.

"Does your town have a school?" he asked, more to just hear the Sheriff's voice than because he cared. He did like school and enjoyed teaching, but right now he was more interested in learning everything he could about the Sheriff. 

At Andy's puzzled look, Tommy answered the unasked question, "Roger enjoys learning and teaching, even though he has the patience of eine Katzechen." 

"You wanna repeat that in English?" Andy raised an eyebrow and smiled as Roger blushed. There were times when he really hated the way Tommy treated him like a child. 

"I apologize. I forget sometimes." Tommy sighed and Roger knew he was angry with himself for slipping into German. 

Andy nodded and smiled at Tommy. "Quite all right, Doc." 

"It means a kitten," Tommy said, his hand stroking down Roger's back.

"Oh. Hyper, are ya?" Andy asked and Roger blushed and sat back. He really liked the Sheriff, but for some reason, just talking to Andy made him feel tongue tied. "Also shy," he added with a wink at Roger. "I think you folks'll like being in Bluebonnet. Much quieter than anything in the East... or so I'm told." 

"You've lived out here long?" Marat asked suddenly. 

"You don't sound like these two." 

"Nyet. I am from Russia." 

"Ah. And they're from?" 

Roger opened his mouth to reply, but Tommy beat him to the answer. "Germany."

"Ah. Europe, right? Well, that's just fine. As to the answer to your question, Marat, I was born in the Nebraska territories, but I've lived in Texas since I was just a little 'un." 

"Will there be much business for me?" Marat asked, and Roger turned his head, surprised the big man was acting so angry with the Sheriff. 

Andy chuckled and Roger shivered slightly as the sound made his stomach curl up in happiness. "You can bet you'll be having people lined up in the streets as well as the doc here. We ain't had a doc or a blacksmith in a long time." 

"We'll be able to get a house?" Roger asked Tommy, biting his lip. He knew he sounded almost too hopeful, but Tommy had been promising him his house for years and he just hated the thought of waiting any longer and he absolutely could _not_ stomach the thought of living in another apartment building. 

"Is that all you want, Roger?" Andy asked him. 

Roger nodded. "A home." 

"A home is a good thing, but out here you need friends." 

"I've got friends." Roger gestured to Tommy and Marat. "I want a home." 

"Ya can't have too many friends. But, I'm sure you'll get your home, and sooner rather than later." Roger smiled and the Sheriff smiled back. Andy scooted his horse closer. "Would you like to ride into your new town with me, Roger?" 

Roger's eyes widened and he looked at Tommy and Marat. Marat started to object-- Roger could read his expression perfectly-- but Tommy nodded. "Go on." 

Andy called up to the driver to let him get Roger out of the coach and Pete pulled the coach to a stop. Roger clambered out and let Andy help him onto his horse, settling Roger in front of him. Roger wiggled, trying to get comfortable, but he'd never ridden on a horse this way and it wasn't easy to find a good position.

"Roger, please, settle down," Andy asked.

"Oh... sorry. Of course." He didn't really understand why Andy sounded so strangled, but he would probably do anything the man asked, even though they'd just met, so he wiggled a little more, then settled down, smiling when Andy placed his arms around him and lifted the reins, spurring his horse forward. 

Roger gasped as he first caught sight of the small town and Andy murmured, "She's not much, but she's a lovely town, isn't she?" 

"This is Bluebonnet?" Roger asked, turning his head to look at Andy. 

Andy nodded. "Sure is." 

"It's beautiful. Perfect." Roger turned back around, smiling brightly. Andy slowed down and Roger stared at the buildings. There weren't many of them, but the town looked clean and nicer than any of the cities he'd ever lived in. 

Andy pointed out a huge oak tree that stood next to what Andy said was a real saloon and Roger's eyes widened, especially when Andy said they didn't know how old the tree was, but it was older than the town. 

Finally, Andy pulled to a stop and dismounted, then reached up and helped Roger down. Roger slid into his arms and snuggled against him, enjoying the warmth of the arms around him when he heard a voice saying, "Well, now... what have we here? More fine young flesh for Mardy's whorehouse?" 

Roger frowned and started to turn, but he was quickly shoved behind Andy as the Sheriff turned to face the old, bald man. "Ya know, Agassi... you're really starting to tick me off. This is Roger, he's the new doc's brother. Touch him, and you'll lose a hand." 

Roger grinned at that and nearly hugged Andy, but the man named Agassi's next words made him scowl. "Well, maybe I will leave this one alone... looks like there's plenty of fresh meat in town." 

He heard Andy growl and say, "That's the new doc... you upset him in any way, I'll shut you down." 

Agassi replied, "You can't do that." 

Andy laughed, the sound somewhat angry as he said, "Agassi, I'm the law here. I can do whatever I damn well please." 

Andy turned to Roger and said, "That was Andre Agassi. He's in charge of the general store. Stay away from him as much as possible."

Roger nodded and leaned up, kissing Andy's cheek. "Thank you for showing me the town." He wanted to say more-- wanted to do more, but the Sheriff made him very nervous in that happy, stomach tightening way, so he ran to catch up to Tommy and Marat and he hooked his arm through Tommy's beaming up at his "brother". He wasn't sure how he knew it, but he knew deep down inside that the Sheriff was going to be his and this town would be their home. He could finally settle in somewhere and never have to worry about being taken care of again. He couldn't wait for the future to get started because he was finally home.


End file.
